Scars on Fifty's Cupcake
by Valkyrie4Ever
Summary: Christian and Ana are living happily with their 5 children. But what happens when Christian messes up and his daughter holds a grudge against him for missing one of the best nights of her life? He then blames himself for the event following when an unexpected turn of events changes his daughter into something he never wanted to relate to again. I'm really bad a summary's, sorry :(
1. Chapter 1: Normal Grey Day

**For those who have already read this, I have changed something about the wedding anniversary. Instead of two weeks its three months away now, just because it fits better with the story.  
So I read the Fifty Shades Trilogy and thought the storyline was quite good (ignoring the details). I read some other fanfic's and before attempting one myself. I got a few ideas for different ones but I'm afraid I'm quite sad and only got ideas for Christian and Ana's daughter Phoebe. Been trying to think of some different ideas for other characters (like Teddy, Christian and Ana or even their parents and friends etc) with not much luck. **

**By the way I have this idea of music involved and you may see some band/groups and names that you may recognise. That's because I used real life performers, as I couldn't be bothered to come up with other names and bands. Sorry that I sound lazy but coming up with characters is hard. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Normal Grey Day**

"Daddy," she said, nodding her head at him, sitting down.

"Phoebe," he replied, his head at her. They were sitting at the breakfast bar waiting for the rest of their family, her mother and brothers, his wife and sons. "You're up early," he commented.

"Yeah, been doing some last minute revision for a test later," she replied. He smiled. Christian Grey was always proud at how his daughter took her education seriously and even more so at her grades. Phoebe was top in most of her classes and that was down to him and her mother, Anastasia, for always pushing their children to get their homework down and rewards for good comments from teachers and good grades. He knew they all had potential and was determined to get it out of them.

"That's good, what test is it?" he asked.

"A ratio test for accounting, **(AN: I don't know if they really do this, it's just one of my favourite subjects at college) **Angus wants us to know all 16 of them but I can never remember Dividend Yield or Gearing,"

"Those two, eh?" he smiled. He'd often tested her on those questions and she could only get them right after staring at the equation at least 5 minutes before she took the test. "Don't worry; you'll learn them eventually,"

"Learn what?" a new, familiar voice asked. Christian turned around to find the love of his life entering the kitchen, followed by Mrs Taylor, the housekeeper.

"Phoebe's ratios for accounting, Mrs Grey. And good morning to you," he said standing to give her a kiss. She smiled and Phoebe smiled at them. She didn't like her parents making out in front of her and her brothers but it showed that they were still completely in love after nearly 20 years of marriage. Their wedding anniversary was in three months and there was a lot to put together for the celebration the family was organising for them, behind their backs. It was more like a ball, there were so many guests going. Hence all the early planning. "Did you sleep well?" Christian asked his wife.

"You know very well how I slept Mr Grey," Ana said, smiling.

"Ok guys, you can leave that conversation at that as my sister and I would not like another horrible in our heads, and Nick is too young to hear about it" Teddy said walking into the kitchen followed by fourteen-year-old Nick, one of his and Phoebe's younger brothers. Ana and Christian laughed as Nick playfully punched his brother on the arm.

"I'm not that young, Ted. James and Ashley are younger," he said.

"Ok you two sit down and get some breakfast, please. I'm going to go and wake those brothers of yours," Christian said, then looking at Ana, "when I come back I expect to find you've eaten as well Mrs Grey,"

"Whatever you say Mr Grey," she replied going to get a bowl of granola from Mrs Taylor, while Mr Grey exited the kitchen, "thank you Gail," she thanked and sat down next to her only daughter. Teddy and Nick were having a heated conversation about baseball. "You ready for your test baby girl?" she asked

"Yeah, kind of. I just know I'm going to fail at the Gearing and Dividend Yield. So hopefully 14 out of 16 will be ok. I just hope dad won't be disappointed in me,"

"Your father loves you, Cupcake, he only expects you to do the best you can. He's always proud of you, no matter what. Not even he can get every question right on tests baby. You should hear him at night though, before going to sleep. "I'm so proud of Phoebe" "Phoebe's teacher called to say how well she's doing in school again" "I'm glad she likes that jewellery set, she deserved it". You'd be surprised how much he talks about you. And the boys,"

"How did he know I wanted that jewellery set anyway?" Ana looked up innocently. "Mum!" the jewellery set had a pair of heart stud diamond earrings with a matching necklace and a thick platinum bracelet with a diamond heart engraved in it. Phoebe saw it when she went shopping with her mum for a ballgown for her grandparents' annual charity event. It cost a fortune and she and her mother agreed not to get it that day as they were using Christian's credit card.

"I only suggested that you may like it, baby. He was thrilled to buy it for you and you deserved it," Phoebe smiled. She'd had a practise exam and got top marks in the class. Christian was so proud he bought her the jewellery and took the whole family out to dinner to the most posh, expensive restaurant he could find. Soon enough twelve-year-old James and nine-year-old Ashley followed by Christian with an unamused look on his face interrupted them.

"I don't want to go to school," James was moaning, "it's only my teacher being moody again today. I swear she's on her period," he moaned.

"James!" Christian snapped, "You don't talk about your teacher that way. You've been brought up better than that. You have to go to school, as you are not ill. I am sick of the argument every morning," he sighed. James really hated going to school as he had the worst teacher in his year, Mrs Frogwart. She was as horrible as her name but she got results in her classes. "Mrs Grey, I'm glad to see you've eaten and by the looks on your faces you two were just talking about me," he said. Ana smiled again and looked at Phoebe who returned that smile. They said nothing as Phoebe stood up from her stool to go a brush her teeth ready for school.

"Christian, can you pick up Ashley tonight? It's just I've got a meeting later and his teacher wanted to talk to one of us. Unfortunately it's a meeting I can't get out of as I've already postponed it once, if not twice." Ana asked nicely but businesslike.

"Of course, I can. Although I may have to go back to work afterward,"

"That's fine, Gail will be here. Just as long as you speak to his teacher," she stood up and kissed him, he kissed her back but Teddy interrupted them before they could go any further.

"Guys your room is upstairs. I don't want to see your make-out session while eating!" they laughed and went to finish getting ready for work. When they went back downstairs, the boys were ready even though they didn't actually have to leave for half hour. Phoebe came down and kissed her parents on the cheek. "I'll see you later," she said.

"Where you going?" Ana asked.

"School. Gotta be there early as I'm meeting Ava to test each other on ratios, also to help set up for music. The class is getting together for a rehearsal in our free lesson."

"And you need half-an-hour to do that?" she asked unsure, "how are going to get there?"

"Well, I was thinking instead of Mason and Ryan going out twice I would get the bus,"

"Nonsense. I'll take you," Christian said, walking over to the door where Taylor was waiting. Phoebe followed him out the door after kissing Ana on the cheek and saying bye to her brothers. Her security guard, Mason was there too. They went out to the waiting car and got in the back. Phoebe liked going to school with her father, it was their time together even if it was a ten-minute car drive. He was always working or helping Ana with her younger siblings and they rarely got to spend time together, even though they had a close father-daughter relationship. "So, looking forward to a hard day's work at school?" he asked.

"Yes but only because I know that compared to yours and mums jobs, my school work is easy." He laughed softly. She'd seen the workload he had every day.

"And don't worry about that test Cupcake, you'll be fine. Just do the best you can, that's all I ask." Too soon, Taylor pulled up in front of the school gates and it was time for Phoebe to leave her father for the day.

"I'll see you later then?" she asked.

"Yes. What time do you finish today?" He asked.

"Got another rehearsal tonight so probably about six, why?"

"Ok, I'll pick you up," he said and leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you tonight. Let me know how you do in your test."

"I will, don't worry. I'm sure it'll be fine, dad. I love you," she said giving him a hug.

"I love you too. Now off you go. I've a meeting to get to this morning," he replied giving her a slight push towards the door, which Taylor kindly got out and opened for her. She smiled at him as she stepped onto the pavement and noticed the first years staring at her getting out of the Audi. Even though she sometimes felt uncomfortable with all the looks she gets from people's awe. Mason was standing next to Taylor, waiting to follow the teen into the school.

Ava Grey, Phoebe's slightly older cousin, was waiting at the gates for her, patiently. She and Phoebe always met there in the morning and when they met early she always arrived early to see the looks people gave her cousin as she got out if the car. She knew that Mr Grey would take her in early as he despised public transport. _"You never known who kind of weirdo's are on those things," _he'd said to them one time they wanted to get the bus to friend's birthday party. She smiled at the memory.

"What you smiling at, Grey?" Phoebe asked smiling herself.

"Public transport and your dad's opinion on it."

"Again?"

"Yep. Every early morning when he drops you off. So you ready for the test?"

"Kind of. Dad tested me again last night but it's still those last two ratios I can't get my head around."

"Don't worry. Isn't that why we met early?"

"I thought it was to get one more rehearsal in before music? And so that you wouldn't be alone waiting for Matt, when your parents told you not to."

"Actually it was all three." They laughed as they walked into the building towards Ava's locker. "So does your dad know about Nicky yet?"

"No and he's not gonna. He doesn't like Nicky that much knowing he's just my friend. Anyway, we're not together."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't seem that interested. And he's not ready to break up with Carly. I'm not all that bothered about him anymore to be honest,"

"Oh, Bee, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He's the one missing out," she laughed. Once Ava got the books she needed from her locker, they headed to the library, where they can test each other quietly, without being disturbed. They each took turns in testing each other, in a way they couldn't memorized what the other said. Ava wrote down the answers first, while Phoebe had to say them aloud. They were nearly finished when Rebecca and Susan, their best friends, entered the library and saw them. Smiling they made their way over to join their friends.

Rebecca and Susan were cousins, like Phoebe and Ava, but they looked more like twin sisters. Rebecca's mum and Susan's dad were brother and sister, which is why the girls had different surnames. They both had black hair, which was always dead straight on both of them, and chocolate brown eyes inherited from their parents. Their skin was similar in tone and were both tall and slim. The difference was that Rebecca had her mum's thin pink lips and small straight nose whereas Susan had her mums slightly bigger lips and her dads big nose, also Rebecca's eyes were bigger than Susan's. Both of them were wearing too much eye make-up and Susan had too much red lipstick. They were quite the opposite of their cousin friends.

"Morning, Greys," Susan said.

"Morning Peeve. Marsh," Ava nodded to them.

"Ugh! Don't call me that. You know I hate being call 'Peeve'," Susan said.

"Don't call me Grey then. It reminds me that I'm related to my uncle,"

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with your uncle, Ava," Phoebe protested.

"You have to say that. He's your dad," she said back, getting them told off for being too loud. They agreed to leave the library, walking to their music room where the class was meeting for rehearsal.

"I don't have to say that about my dad, Ava. He can be incredibly annoying and control freak but he's not that bad,"

"Whenever he comes over, Bee, he brings loads of security with him and they have to scan our house for anything out of the ordinary," Ava scowled. She hated her uncle's over protectiveness.

"Oh, no. Try living with him, Ava. At least you don't have security following you everywhere you go,"

"You don't have them in school though, do you?" Rebecca asked. She didn't know the truth because they were good at hiding. Phoebe saw her brother entering the building and started laughing. Ava joined in.

"Turn around." Phoebe said, Rebecca and Susan both turned and saw the man wearing black discreetly walk towards them. "My brothers and I have a member of security with us everywhere. That would be Ryan, Ted's guard. Mines hiding somewhere close by."

Ryan stopped in front of Phoebe and handed her a plastic bag. "Miss Grey, your mother sent you this. You left it in the kitchen and I was ordered to bring it to you immediately. You know how your father feels about you forgetting it," He said as she took her lunch.

"Thanks Ryan," he smiled and slipped away out of sight, but Phoebe knew he was still nearby, although he'd be watching Teddy. Students were starting to arrive and the corridors were soon crowded. They managed to get to music without getting trampled on too much and they all sat together waiting for the rest of the class. They were talking amongst themselves about weekend plans and Christian, for some reason, when Matt joined them, kissing Ava quickly on the cheek. "Hey babe," he said.

"Morning, Willis," she grinned.

"Do you insist on calling everyone by their last name this morning, Grey?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course, Grey. But in case you didn't notice I didn't call you by your last name this morning did I?"

"You just did. Oh great, here comes Nicky," she said as Nicky sat down by her.

"Hey, Bee," he said.

"Hi, Nick," she replied coldly.

"You look nice," he commented looking at her outfit. She was wearing a tight red vest top with a grey and white stripy jumper and pair of dark blue skinny jeans with black knee high boots. She was wearing clear heart stud earrings and a gold chain necklace with an angel made of 'emeralds' and also a long necklace with a red heart inside gold looking angel wings. Her copper hair was straight and in a neat one-sided ponytail. No make-up as Christian doesn't like it. She frowned.

"Nicky, I've been wearing this style all week and all week you've been saying I look nice. What do you want?" she asked, annoyed. Yesterday she was wearing black jeans with a blue top and the same jumper and Monday a green top with grey skinny jeans with a plain red jumper, he said she looked nice both day as well. He didn't get to reply to her question as Carly walked in. She sat next to him and kissed his cheek. "Morning, baby,"

"Morning, Carly," he replied.

"Hello, Phoebe," Carly said coldly. "What are you lot talking about?"

"Getting rid of you," Ava said, smiling. Carly closed her mouth and pulled at Nicky's hand.

"Come on babe. Let's find a better place to sit," she said. He stood and they went to the other side of the room where the rest of his group 'Westlife' **(AN: I know they already exist but just pretend that they're teenagers who go to school with Phoebe)** were sitting laughing.

"Ugh, I hate that girl so much," Ava said. She flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder giving Matt easier access to kiss her neck while his hand stroked over her black shirt. She was wearing a short-sleeved tight black shirt that showed off her slim figure with a navy cardigan whose sleeves stopped at her elbows showing off her silver bracelets that covered her wrists. She had a small silver necklace with a little blue butterfly with 'best' written on it. Phoebe had the other half, which was pink. Her three quarter length jeans were dark purple and very tight, showing her phone imprinted on her leg from being in her pocket. She was wearing black sandals with small heels and no socks. Phoebe was surprised she wasn't cold considering it was meant to only be 5 degrees outside. She wore her hair down and it was always curly. She looked liked a supermodel. Phoebe nodded in agreement to her comment.

Their teacher, Miss Song, arrived before she had time to reply, however, and soon the class were silent while she saw who was in and who wasn't. "Right guys, thank you for all coming in early. And those who helped set up the classroom for first period. After you've all gone to registration, hurry back here for quick rehearsals. Julie, you're going to go first so make sure you're here as soon as possible. Phoebe don't forget you need to help Shanice with the dance for her performance. And Busted? Don't be late today, ok? Right everyone off you go and don't be late," she said preparing her desk for the classes she had for the day. The class got up quickly and left for registration. Phoebe and Ava walked together.

"You know, I think Nicky really does like you Phoebe. He wouldn't keep telling you that you look nice when you wear a similar outfit every day. That must mean something,"

"Ava, he's probably just after something and then dump me. Anyway, I doubt Carly's gonna let him go anytime soon. He's just not worth it and he can't make a decision between his girlfriend and friend." Ava decided not to push the subject further as they entered their form for registration. They sat at the back with Susan and Rebecca and there was a new kid there too sitting a row in front. Their tutor, Mr Ryan, came in and started to take the register. He was the kind of person to call the students by their last name but in a jokey way. It always made the class laugh when he got to Phoebe and Ava's names. "Grey," he said.

"Which one?" Ava asked jokily.

"The one first alphabetically, Miss Grey. I assume you learnt the alphabet in year 1?" he asked smiling.

"Yes, 'P' comes before 'A' right?" she asked, the whole class laughed including Mr Ryan. The new kid looked confused not understanding the joke.

"Ava Grey, are you here?" Mr Ryan asked. Ava declared that she was and he moved on. "Grey? That is the second one," he added quickly. Phoebe laughed.

"Here, sir," the new kid looked around to see whose voices belonged to the Grey's. When he saw Phoebe his mouth dropped open at her beauty. She really was a beautiful girl. But she had never been asked out, had her hand held or even been kissed. When Mr Ryan finished the register he introduced him.

"Class, this is Kenny. He has just moved here from Britain. I expect you all to be nice and make him feel welcome. Ava, that means no teasing," he said accusingly. The class laughed except Ava who scowled at the accusation. "And just to make sure you be nice, you and Phoebe can look after him," Phoebe stopped laughing. She didn't want to look after the new kid and Ava certainly didn't. What would her dad say if he found out she had to look after, and therefore hang out with, a boy? He won't be very happy. "And don't even think about arguing. My mind is made up. Now off you all go before you're late for your first class," Phoebe sighed as she stood up with Ava. She didn't like hanging out with boys unless they were in her music class or her brothers. They went to the door and waited for Kenny to catch up. Ava, as usual, took charge of the situation. Phoebe liked to keep to herself unless she knew the person she was with.

"Alright. So you're Kenny?" she asked, smiling. He nodded shyly and her smile dropped. "Listen Kenny, I don't do the whole babysitting thing so unless you are dying or completely lost, don't bother me ok?" she could be so demanding when she wanted to be. She turned and walked away tugging at Phoebe's arm but she didn't go with her cousin as she felt sorry for her attitude towards Kenny.

"Sorry about her. She can get a little attitudy sometimes. Ava is the kind of girl who likes to show off with her friends, not people she doesn't really know," Phoebe said.

"It's alright." He replied. He had a nice British accent. "I know what it's liked to have the new kid dumped on me. I just hope I can get used to it here fast so I won't be a nuisance." Phoebe smiled.

"Don't worry, you won't be. So what's your first lesson?"

"Um," he checked his timetable, "I have a free," he said.

"Oh, same as me. Come on, you can join our music class and see what we get up to. Then I can show you around,"

"Thank you. I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name?" he wanted to make sure he didn't get the Grey girls mixed up.

"Phoebe. But everyone calls me Bee or Feebs," she smiled as she led him to her music class. They talked about his life in England. He was an only child and his parents had recently divorced and he moved here with his father as his mother used violence on the pair of them. She was in prison in England and he and his father started a new life away from Hampshire, where he grew up. He didn't have many friends back home and had no cousins or aunts and uncles. As far as he was concerned, his life was boring but Phoebe found it all interesting as she lived a pretty sheltered life with her father being the control freak he is. When he asked her about her life she felt bad because she didn't want to tell him that her father was the richest man in Seattle. She wanted to see what someone who didn't know who she really was thought of her. He had revealed something personal about him but she didn't want to return the favour. They soon arrived outside her music class where Julie was getting ready.

"Phoebe, where have you been? We need your iPod for the music," Miss Song asked.

"Oh, sorry miss," she took her iPod out of her flower backpack, plugged it into the computer, and loaded up the playlist she put together for the classes show. Julie stepped up to the front of the room where the tables had been moved for the rehearsals. The rest of the class sat on the tables at the back of the room watching each other. Miss Song noticed Kenny and inquired about why he was there. "Ava and I are supposed to be looking after him, miss," Phoebe explained, "He had a free so I thought I'd bring him along to help out where he can?"

"Ok, Bee. So, Kenny, have an interest in music?" Miss Song asked. He nodded and turned out he was quite good at music at his last school. Miss Song promised that at some point he would get up and show everyone what he could do.

After an hour and a half everyone had done one rehearsal of their performance, taking breaks in between for quick feedback. The whole class was doing a show for friends and family on Saturday so it was last minute changes and rehearsals going on. Phoebe was not happy when the free finished as that meant she had that Accounting test to attend. Kenny had history, as he was never any good at anything mathematical. She showed him to where his classroom was and headed over to hers. She nearly bumped into Teddy though as he was rushing toward her.

"Hey, Bumble Bee. Good luck with your test. I know you'll be great." He said.

"What'd you do?" she asked, not bothering to mention the horrible nickname he gave her when they were children. He feigned shock.

"What makes you think I done anything?" she glared at him until he gave in. "My English teacher gave me a lecture about not trying hard enough in class and I told him where he could stick his subject. Let's just say when dad finds out I got kicked out of my lesson he won't be happy,"

"So you need me to get a good mark so he'll pay attention to my awesomeness? You know that won't last for long right?" she said knowing he agreed. He nodded and she sighed. "I'll see you later. Can't wait to see your punishment later about your bad attitude. Oh and by the way, you keep calling my 'bumble bee' you'll have more than dad to worry about," she said before running towards her accounting class. She was just in time as Angus was just handing out the tests. He was the only teacher where the students were allowed to call him by his first name and he was pretty relaxed in lessons. Although strict enough to get the students to work. When she received her test she noticed that last time she got another sixteen out of sixteen, because she had been constantly revising. Christian would be happy _if_ he found out, and she wasn't planning on letting that happen. Two minutes later the class was told to start, and Phoebe put her knowledge to use.

* * *

**(****Christian's office)**

"Grey," he said curtly over the phone. He was very busy so he didn't bother to check the caller ID as he answered. Luckily the Principle of his children's school wasn't intimidated by him.

"Mr Grey, this is Principle Gilbert from Seattle High School **(AN: I'm English so I don't have much knowledge about these places) **I am calling regarding your son Theodore. Is it possible for you to drop by at some point today?" he was silent. That female voice did not sound happy. _Teddy was in trouble with the Principle? _He thought.

"What does it concern? I am a busy man," he was hoping it was to say that Teddy had won an award not that he was in trouble. How wrong Christian Grey was that morning.

"I'm afraid it's his manner toward his English teacher. I am not impressed with his behaviour," Christian sighed and tried to calm himself.

"Yes of course. I shall come immediately," he said curtly. He hung up the phone only for it to ring again. "Grey,"

"Mr Grey, this is Mrs Frogwart. I am afraid I am going to have to request a meeting with you concerning James. I am not very impressed with his behaviour," _Oh great! _He thought. Two of his sons in trouble in one day, and he had a meeting with Ashley's teacher later. He quickly calmed down enough to talk to the seriously strict teacher.

"What's he done this time?" he asked. He needed to what was worse. Theodore or James' behaviour.

"He decided to start shouting out rude words in class and then having the nerve to backchat me about it," Christian sighed. The same thing as last time. He decided he'd better go to sort out Teddy first. That woman's wart on her nose freaked him out.

"Yes, Mrs Frogwart, I will come in and talk to you as soon as possible. However I have a meeting with my other son's teacher first but I shall be with you as soon as I am finished," he hung up, not bothering to listen to her reply, if she gave one. He left his office and told Andrea to cancel his appointments for the rest of the day. If he knew these teachers these meeting were going to take a while. He rung Ros and told her to handle anything major for the rest of the day and he'd be back tomorrow. Taylor was waiting for him as he had been called from Christian's office and opened the door to the Audi SUV, receiving his instructions to go to Teddy's school first. They pulled up outside the gates and Christian got out while Taylor went to park the car. The amount of students hanging around outside the building chilling out told him it must've been lunchtime. He heard music and saw a group of teens messing around with guitars and iPods at one side of the field away from the gates.

Christian found the Principles office in no time and after talking to the receptionist entered the office to see his eldest son sitting opposite the desk where a tall woman with blonde hair tied in a bun stood showing off her navy suit. They shook hands and he sat down to find out why he had been called away from work. "Mr Grey, I am sorry for interrupting you at work but I need you to know that Theodore has behaved inappropriately today," she said. Christian looked at his son.

"What'd he do?"

"Teddy? Would you like to tell your father what you said to Mr Reynolds?" she asked. Teddy sighed and looked away from his father.

"I told him to stick his English lessons up where the sun don't shine," in the corner of his eye he saw his father tense up. He was angry with him now. Theodore knew he would be in so much trouble when he gets home.

"I hope that you are pulling a practical joke young man," Christian said slowly.

"I wish he was Mr Grey," Principle Gilbert said. "But I'm afraid he did say that. Theodore you know we have a zero tolerance of rudeness towards teachers and other students. Since you have had a good record until today I will only give you two weeks detention after school, you will apologise to Mr Reynolds and spend your detentions with him. Make sure it doesn't happen again," she said. Christian thanked her for going easy and as soon as they left the office, Christian had something else to say.

"What on earth were you thinking?" he nearly shouted.

"That Mr Reynolds wouldn't stop lecturing me about not trying hard enough in class when I'm doing the best I can. Dad he hasn't left me alone all year and I'm sick of him."

"That is still no way to talk to him, young man. Wait until your mother hears about this. She won't be happy and I can guarantee that you are grounded. How long will be decided between me and your mother,"

"Yes sir," was all Teddy had to say. Christian was just leaving the building when he saw Angus, Phoebe's accounting teacher, calling after him. "Mr Grey, do you have a minute?"

"Mr Goodenough. How can I help you?"

"I just wanted to have a quick word about Phoebe,"

"Oh what's she done?" he was suddenly worried his daughter had gotten into trouble as well.

"Nothing, sir. Well, nothing that you shouldn't be proud of. I just wanted to tell you that I'm really proud of her progress. I think that you should know that she's been getting sixteen out of sixteen on our ratios tests."

"Really? She hasn't been having trouble with those two ratios?"

"She did at first but for the last eight tests she's been getting 100% making top of the class. Did she not tell you?"

"No, she didn't. But thank you anyway. I'm afraid to cut this short but I have one of my other sons to attend to," he left and got into the car and Taylor quickly drove over to James' school where Mrs Frogwart was waiting for him.

"Mr Grey. I think I can see where you son gets his rudeness from," she said coldly. Christian was not in the mood for her.

"Excuse me Mrs Frogwart, you may not have noticed but I am a very busy man with four other children. I have had meetings all morning and just found out that my eldest son nearly got himself excluded this morning. So excuse me if I don't come running when you whistle. Now what has my son done that was so urgent?"

"I don't appreciate your attitude Mr Grey. I hope you don't speak that way to your children,"

"Of course not. Now what has he done?"

"He thought it was would be funny to start shouting these words out in class," she handed him a piece of paper with various words on it. It had a few random swear words and insults towards her. He sighed. "I'm afraid I cannot handle your son in class anymore and I've spoken with the headmistress and we have to expel him."

"I think not. I want a meeting with the headmistress right now." He said barging into the head's office. They sat and spoke for a while before figuring out that Mrs Frogwart is the only teacher that James can't get along with. In fact most students in the class can't get along with her and it has finally come to the heads attention. The other students have also commented that they think that Mrs Frogwart is always 'picking on' James, causing him to react in the way that he does. After an hour, Christian and the head agreed that it would be better for James to move into Mr Stanton's class, the other teacher in James' year who had a class of his own. He often taught science in James' class and discovered that James had a real talent for it.

Once Christian had finished with James' class, he realised he had ten minutes until his meeting with Ashley's teacher. No rest as he had to go to a completely different school. Three schools in one day for meetings, Christian had never done that before. He was just hoping that Ashley wasn't in trouble.

He arrived five minutes later than planned but Miss Jennings didn't mind as she was still sending off children with their parents as the school day was over. Once the last pupil had left the classroom, she welcomed him in, kindly. If only she had just good news to share with Ashley's father. "Mr Grey. Thank you for coming in, today," she said.

"That's ok Miss Jennings; I am always interested with what happens with my children's education. Is everything ok with Ashley?" he asked curiously.

"I'm afraid that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, Ashley is a very smart young boy, Mr Grey, I'm just worried about his communication with other children."

"What do you mean?"

"I've noticed that Ashley doesn't seem to get along with the other children and as a result of this he often gets frustrated taking his anger out on the others. Especially in soccer. He loves the sport but he likes to kick the ball _at_ the rest of the class." She explained. It wasn't easy to explain to the richest man in Seattle that his son didn't have any friends. He would have automatically thought that Ashley would have many friends due to having money.

"You think he's having trouble making friends?"

"It would certainly seem that way. It may explain his aggressive acts in sport. I was just wondering if everything was ok at home? Is there a lot of communication between you, your wife and your other children?" She didn't know how else to ask it. Miss Jennings needed an idea of why Ashley was struggling socially.

"Yes, plenty. We're always talking about our days and boring little facts of what happens. Ashley especially likes talking about what he gets up to in school. Although he's never mentioned not having friends. Is there anything we can do to help him?"

"I think it would be best if you could encourage him to talk about people at school, so he can tell you himself what his friendships are like. Maybe encourage him to want to join a soccer team where he can meet new people and make friends with people he has things in common with. It may help him to gain skills to bring back to class."

"What about his performance in class?" Christian noticed that she hadn't mentioned any of this.

"His class work is outstanding, Mr Grey. He's a smart boy who's trying really hard and always looking for an opportunity to show off what he's learnt. He thinks very highly of you and Mrs Grey, if you don't mind me saying so." She said, looking down at a blank piece of paper as she said so, blushing slightly. Christian smiled.

"Why do you think that Miss Jennings?" he asked curious.

"All last week he came into class, handing in his homework and said, "My daddy's helped me with this and showed me how to do it, miss." And this morning he was saying how much he loved that you and Mrs Grey were helping him with a difficult question for his maths homework with a lot of patience. He's one of the rare pupils that get excited when I set homework," she explained, smiling herself. Christian laughed.

"He gets that excitable nature from his sister," he said. Mrs Jennings enquired after Phoebe, having been her teacher when she was at the school. Christian declared that she was fine and destined for great things in her future and thanked her for her interest. They ended the meeting soon after and Christian found his youngest son in the hall with some other boys who were staying behind while their parents worked later. When he saw his father, Ashley jumped up and ran over to get a hug. They left the school and got into the waiting car.

Jenson, Ashley's guard, was already there standing with Taylor, who greeted them giving Ashley his sailor hat. He liked wearing it in the car since the family didn't go sailing on _The Grace _very often anymore, and drove in the direction of the Grey family home. Christian was tempted to call Ana but remembered that she was in very important meeting, which is why he had to see Miss Jennings. They arrived home and all the boys were already there while Phoebe was doing extra work at school. Christian took away Teddy's electronics as his punishment for his behaviour at school but he would discuss with Ana a time frame and any further punishment. James also lost his electronic devices but was allowed computer access with supervision. His phone beeped and Christian read the text. It was from Phoebe: **Hey dad got 14/16 again on the test, its those last 2 ratios i got wrong again. Cya at 6. Love ya x. **

He then remembered what Angus had said to him. She'd been getting full marks for the last six tests she'd been doing and she had lied to him about it. But he wasn't sure how to feel about that. Why would she lie to him about something so serious like her education?

* * *

**(Phoebe's School)**

"So, you got sixteen again? And you still haven't told your dad?" Ava asked Phoebe as they met after English to walk to the music class.

"Yes, Ava, I haven't told him. And you're not either. You know what he's like," Phoebe said. She had only just told Ava her score for the ratio test and her cousin didn't understand why she refused to tell her dad. Actually, she knew why. It's because her uncle Christian liked to give Phoebe presents for her hard work and good results but sometimes it made her feel uncomfortable. Phoebe wasn't much of a glamour girl, she liked simplicity and normalcy but that was nearly impossible with a father like hers. She understood that Christian like to spoil her and her brothers but sometimes it was too much, and telling little lies here and there was one way to control how much he spoilt her. That was one thing she and her father had in common, they both wanted control. Besides, Phoebe liked revising and if her parents knew she was doing so well, she knew that they would make her stop and go and have fun. But with a security guard following you around all day, it was nearly impossible.

"I know, but if my dad gave me gifts every time I got good marks in tests I would love it," Ava pointed out. She didn't get as much as Phoebe did from her parents, as they weren't as well off, but still fortunate with what they did have.

"But when it's every single time, it wears off a bit. You expect to get things all the time after a while and when you get stuff from other people, it feels less special, because you already have everything you could possibly want. I only want stuff if I really deserve it A," Phoebe hated this conversation. It was a constant conversation she and Ava had and it was getting more boring than receiving gifts for every mark she gained in stupid mini tests. Her phone started ringing. It was her dad. "Hey dad," she said as she answered. Ava couldn't hear what Christian was saying so listened to Phoebe's side of the conversation thinking random things to fill the blanks. "Yeah, I'm walking there now with A... no, I won't leave unless absolutely necessary until Mason gets back or if you get here, whichever comes first... yeah, about six... sounds good... I don't know I haven't spoken to her... um, hang on I'll ask her," Phoebe put the mouthpiece of her phone on her shoulder as she addressed Ava, "Dad said do you want to come for dinner tonight and get a lift home?"

"No, thanks, Bee. Mums picking me up early from rehearsal today. Going shopping to get ideas for ball gowns for the you know what," she winked as Phoebe smiled putting the phone to her ear.

"Dad? No she's fine, Aunt Kate's picking her up soon... no I won't... Why?... ok then, I'll see you at six?... alright dad...love you too... bye," she hung up the phone.

"Who haven't you spoken to?" Ava asked.

"My mum. And before you ask he wanted to make sure that I'll stay in the classroom until Mason gets back, to alert me that we have chicken pie for dinner and that he wants to talk to me about my ratio test,"

"You know one day he's going to find out you've been lying,"

"For saying I got bad results when they're top of the class? Yeah, I'd like to see my punishment for that," they laughed as they entered the classroom. Everyone was sorting out last minute prep before 'Westlife' prepared for their rehearsal. Carly didn't seem very happy with Phoebe as she stormed over to the door and slapped her hard across the face, causing the whole class to gasp in shock.

"What the hell Carly?" Ava shouted.

"You wanna tell her, you boyfriend thief?" Carly snapped. Phoebe looked at her in shock; she could feel her cheek turning red from the force of the slap. However before she could answer Carly said, "Your best friend here decided to try it on with my boyfriend and gave him doubts about our relationship, as a result he's ended up dumping me. You money grabbing little toe-rag!" Carly said the last part to Phoebe. Ava almost laughed at the insult to her cousin.

"Money grabbing toe-rag?" she asked, "Carly you do know who her family are right?" Carly just sighed and turned away. "This isn't over Grey. I know you're the reason Nicky dumped me and you will pay," she stormed out of the classroom while Phoebe stood where she was staring in front of her. Not acknowledging what just happened. Ava pulled her out of the classroom to see if she was all right but Phoebe didn't reply. Her cheek was throbbing and was turning a nasty red in colour. Nicky came out of the classroom after a while.

"Bee, are you alright?" he asked concerned. She nodded slowly, tears slowly forming in her eyes. She felt embarrassed that Carly blamed her for her failed relationship. Was it really Phoebe's fault that Nicky liked her and not Carly? "I'm sorry Carly did that to you. It's not your fault I don't like her anymore. Please don't blame yourself," Phoebe just chose to ignore him and what had happened and went back into the classroom finding Shanice and going through her dance moves again.

Ava left at 5.30 after she and Phoebe had a conversation about shopping plans for ball gowns and outfits for the on Saturday show. Ava and Kate were only going to get an idea and agreed to go with Phoebe on Saturday as a surprise for Ana and Christian. Phoebe didn't notice Kenny was even in the classroom until he sat next her at the back of the room watching 'Busted' rehearse. He touched her arm and she looked at him. He smiled and she smiled back. He asked if she wanted to go for a quick walk and, after looking at the clock to see that her dad would be there in five minutes, agreed.

"Why did Carly hit you?" he asked as they picked up their bags and walked out of the classroom after saying goodbye to everyone.

"Because she's stupid cow whose jealous of the fact her now ex-boyfriend likes me more than her," Phoebe said simply. "If you don't mind Kenny, I don't want to talk about it. How was your first day?"

"It was alright. Been nervous all day, worried about making friends. Where do you guys get the confidence to get up and sing in front of each other?"

"We've all known each other a while. And we're actually getting up in front of an audience on Saturday evening, a big audience. I'm used to being around people and so is Ava so it's not a big deal. And don't worry about being the new kid. It'll wear off eventually and at least you have tomorrow and Friday before the weekend. If you started on Monday you'd have a whole week of awkwardly sitting with people. Wednesday's a good day to start a new school in my opinion,"

"Why?"

"Well, because it's not awkward for the whole week and you have about two or three days to get used to the people and actual school before having the weekend to see what you really think about it. Starting on a Monday puts your thoughts all over the place," she said and he laughed.

"That's one way to look at it. Where'd you learn to think logically?"

"My dad. He's always justifying his decisions concerning my family and taught us how to make sensible decisions. He's a bit of a control freak, but I love him,"

"Is your dad's first name Christian?" he sounded really curious. She couldn't help but give a little giggle.

"Yeah, I take it you've heard of him?"

"Yes. We were told in business studies today about the rich Christian Grey who started his business from pretty much nothing after dropping out of school,"

"It wasn't as early as school. He dropped out of Harvard University as he found it boring. Couldn't concentrate there apparently." They laughed for a while. "Yeah, my dad likes to protect our family in any way he can which is why I had a man in black following me around all day. I'm sure you noticed him?"

"Yeah, I noticed. You must be filthy rich?"

"We have money and we're never short of it. We don't like to brag about it though. I like to live as simply as I can, so I tend to throw myself into my studies." She hadn't realised that she was even talking about herself.

"You seem to love you dad very much, Phoebe," he said a small smile on his lips.

"I do. We're very close and he cares so much about me, he's got what he thinks is a hidden security guard following me around everywhere as well as Mason. Overprotective control freak is what my dad is. But it's the only way he knows how to function,"

"So you're a daddy's girl?" he laughed as he teased her about it. She laughed along with him.

"I have four brothers and no sisters Kenny. I think it's safe to say that, as far as my family are concerned, I am a daddy's girl being his only daughter and all," she grinned. He frowned confused.

"What about Ava?"

"What about her?"

"Isn't she your sister?" he was really confused. They had the same last name so surely that meant they were sisters? Phoebe just laughed some more.

"No Kenny. Ava's my cousin, our dads are brothers, but she also happens to be my best friend. Dad has this weird thing about who I hang out with and if they look suspicious or have a bad background he prefers me to stay out of the way," she was being so honest she didn't even realise what she had said until she saw his face drop, remembering what he'd said about his mother. "Kenny, I'm sorry. I didn't think. I'm not used to being this honest with people as I tend to keep to myself." He gave her a sad smile.

"It's ok Phoebe. It's not your fault. Does this mean we can't be friends?" she felt so guilty. She knew that Christian would have a serious problem hanging out with a boy who moved away from his abusive mother as soon as she was put in prison. But she couldn't tell him the truth.

"Of course we can be friends, Kenny. I just make my dad sound like an over-exaggerator. Speaking of my dad..." the Audi SUV pulled up next to them on the pavement just outside the school gates. Taylor got out and opened the door for her while she said goodbye to her friend. Mason got in the front seat, next to the driver. She gave Kenny a small hug and quickly got into the back of the car to be greeted by her dads arms, for a welcoming hug. He didn't see her cheek.

"Hey Cupcake," he said kissing her forehead. "You alright?"

"Yeah, fine thanks dad. You?" he sighed and told her about his day, including his meeting with her brothers teachers. He didn't, however, mention seeing Angus. "Sounds like a good day," she said sarcastically. He laughed, gently still hugging his daughter.

"You could say that. How was your day? Rehearsals go alright?"

"Yeah, they were fine thanks. What did you want to talk about the test for?" she asked getting straight to the point of the conversation he was subtly trying to bring up and sat up to look to him properly. She didn't get an answer, however, as he saw her still red cheek from Carly's slap.

"Bloody hell, Phoebe, what happened to your cheek?" he asked furiously. She knew that the test conversation would have to wait as he had changed into his 'answer me or else' mood. She sighed and told him what Carly had done and why. He visibly tensed up when she mentioned that Nicky dumped Carly because he liked her. He really didn't like that boy. "He sounds like a user, Cupcake. It wasn't your fault that he didn't like that girl anymore. Do you want to me to ring Principle Gilbert and let her know what happened?"

"No, dad. I'm fine, really. Nothing a nice hot bath won't fix, I'm sure." She saw his disappointed look. He hated the thought of his children getting hurt. "Dad honestly. It doesn't even hurt anymore. *sigh* ok how about this. If it bruises, you can ring Principle Gilbert?" she tried making deals when he was like this to make him feel better. He smiled a nodded as Taylor pulled up outside their house. They got out of the car and entered the house to be welcomed with the smell of Mrs Taylor's chicken pie. Phoebe could hear Teddy and Ana arguing somewhere else in the house about how long his punishment was going to last. She was trying to explain to him that it was a joint decision between her and Christian but he didn't want to listen. Christian led his daughter into the kitchen, which happened to be where this argument was taking place, to make her sit down while he got her some ice for her cheek. It was starting to bruise around the eye and he didn't want it swelling up. He went over to see his wife.

"Evening, baby," he said wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled and leaned against his chest breathing deeply. "What are you two arguing about?" he asked looking at his son.

"How long is our son to be punished for his inappropriate behaviour in school today? And exactly when where _you _planning on telling me?" she asked.

"I was going to tell you as soon as we were both home. I was going to call earlier but I remembered you had a meeting so I thought it'd be better not to. I didn't want to worry you, baby," he knew he was in trouble too. Teddy snickered.

"I don't know what you're laughing at Theodore, you're in more trouble. No electronics for two weeks. Do not get into anymore trouble or this time will be extended. Christian, anything to add?"

"No friends allowed round, no going out and no snooker or pool for a month, minimum. You'll have to find some board games to play with your brothers or read books to entertain yourself. You're not going to Sian's birthday party next weekend and I'm tempted to say you can't go to Phoebe's show on Saturday," he said. Ana sighed and argued that he has to go to Phoebe's show, as it wasn't something for him to enjoy. He agreed realising that would be unfair on his little girl. He dismissed Teddy and went over to the fridge to take out a bottle of white wine. Taking a glass out of the cupboard, he offered one for Ana but she declined. She took a can of Phoebe's lemonade out of the fridge and poured it into a glass.

"So what did Ashley's teacher want?" she asked taking a sip. He explained the conversation between him and Miss Jennings with a worried tone as he witnessed his wife turn uncomfortable at the fact they hadn't noticed their son struggle to make friends. They discussed ways in which they thought they could help him and decided on the soccer idea. Mrs Taylor entered the kitchen to alert them that dinner was nearly done and that the kids were sitting in the dining room, waiting for them patiently. The happy couple smiled and walked in hand in hand and took their seat at either end of the table. Christian at the head with Phoebe and Teddy on either side of him, Ana at the other end with James and Ashley with Nick in the middle between Phoebe and James. The conversation was simple and pleasant, talking about how everyone's days were not mentioning Teddy or James' behaviour in school. Phoebe talked about how she got 'fourteen' out of sixteen in the test, not giving anything away to the fact she was lying. Once dinner was over the kids went off to their rooms to do homework while Ana went to her library/office to catch up on some work, she'd missed when she left the office for two hours. Christian was left sitting in his study thinking about how lucky he was to have his family. Something so normal, it felt right, even though he always had security following his children around. Everything in his life was perfect. For now.

He had no idea that in 5 days, his family's lives would be turned upside down.

* * *

**So this is chapter 1. Sorry it's long came to a total of 17 pages when finished. I understand it may be a bit boring but it was mainly just to show the kind of normalcy the Grey family have. This is an average day for them all so the next chapter won't have so much to it. **

**Please review and let me know your thoughts. And if there's anything, you think I should change and anything you want to see. I have an idea of what to write but I'm always open to suggestions**


	2. Chapter 2: The Revenge

**Thank you for all the reviews on chapter one, it's made me happier about continuing. This chapter won't be as detailed about everyday life as last time and hopefully it won't be as long.**

**For those who read chapter one before my slight change and couldn't find what I have changed this is it. It's near the beginning just after Ana joins Christian and Phoebe in the kitchen:**

'_**Phoebe didn't like her parents making out in front of her and her brothers but it showed that they were still completely in love after nearly 20 years of marriage. Their wedding anniversary was in three months and there was a lot to put together for the celebration the family was organising for them, behind their backs. It was more like a ball, there were so many guests going. Hence all the early planning.'**_

**I have also changed the security for the kids. Teddy's security guard is called Ryan, Phoebe's is called Mason, (thought I haven't mentioned it yet) Nick's is called Jennings, James has Richards and Ashley's is called Jenson.**

**After that everything's the same:**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Revenge**

Christian sat in his office for over an hour thinking about how lucky he was with his family, when a soft know at the door alerted him that either Ana or Phoebe was there. He admitted them kindly and saw Phoebe enter quietly. She smiled at him and he smiled back as she walked over to him, he moved out from behind his desk as she neared letting her curl up on his lap like she often did when she was really tired, wanted something or if she was upset. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he kissed her forehead. He loved these moments with his baby girl and he wouldn't trade them in for the world. "You ok, Cupcake?" he asked. She nodded and sniffed and he realised that she had been crying. "What's the matter?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing, dad." She said

"I know that's not true, Phoebe. Tell me," pushing her off his chest a little so he could look at her properly. She sighed and sniffed, wiping her nose with the back of her jumper.

"This thing with Nicky and Carly. It's getting to me a bit. Dad, I really like him and he dumped his girlfriend because he wants to go out with me, not her. My cheek still stings a bit," she said and tried a laugh. "Sorry, it's not your problem, dad. I'm just being stupid." She went to stand up but her wrapped his arms around her again.

"Whatever you do concerns me, Cupcake. If you're hurt, I like to know about it. It's bruised slightly so I'll be ringing Principle Gilbert in the morning."

"Dad, seriously. It was only a slap, it's not like she punched me," _although it felt like a punch_. She felt him tense up and sighed quickly. "But if it will make you feel better then fine." Another argument she knew she couldn't have won. Why shouldn't she let him ring the Principle? She had her little revenge plan sorted already. All she needed was to talk to Ava tomorrow and the most annoying boy in their year, Johnny. She was sick of being the one who always appeared weak, when really she was strong (considering there were 5 men to 2 women in their house). "I'm going to go and wash my hair," she said looking at him hopefully. He smiled and stood up with her and followed her out of his office. Christian's been washing Phoebe's hair for her since she was a very little girl and she loved it because she loved people playing with her hair.

When they got upstairs, Phoebe went to get a towel from her walk-in closet while Christian placed a chair in front of the sink so she could easily lean her head back. He liked washing Phoebe's hair, and Ana's for that matter when she'd let him as she tended to wash his more than he washed hers. He found her favourite mandarin (orange) shampoo and turned on the taps to get the right temperature. She re-entered the bathroom and gave him the towel. He told her to sit down and lean her head back. She had taken her jewellery off so he didn't have to worry about that. He then remembered that he still had the little matter of Phoebe lying to him about her test and thought of a way to bring it up without upsetting her. "So Phoebe, apart from Carly slapping you, how was school?" he asked picking up the cup that was nearby to pour the warm water over her head.

"Alright. Music went well as usual, I text you my test results, science was the usual sit down and make notes lesson and English gave me a look that said 'don't pull the same trick as your brother' as he thinks I'm anything like Teddy. A new kid started today, he's in our form and Mr Ryan gave Ava and me the privilege of looking after him and showing him around. And when I say Ava and I, I naturally mean just me as she decided not to bother with him,"

"Sounds like a busy day. Is that who the kid was hanging with you at the gate? He looked a little upset,"

"Yeah, he's worried that we're not allowed to be friends because of his mother," she said simply as he picked up the shampoo and squeezed some onto his hand. "I kind of got a bit honest about my life and told him how you only like me to hang with certain people. No dodgy backgrounds, you know?" Christian laughed.

"You make me sound like I over-exaggerate." He joked, "What's wrong with his mother anyway?"

"She's in prison for hitting him and his dad. And I only said that you were protective and like me to hang with people who won't have any unpleasant surprises up their sleeves." He stopped running his fingers through her hair as she said all this. Definitely not the kind of boy he'd want his daughter hanging around with.

"Phoebe, I don't want you hanging around with this boy, understand?" he said strictly. She sighed, about to reply but he interrupted her. "I mean it. If his mother has a history of violence, I'm pretty sure that when she gets out of prison, she will come looking for them. I don't want you to be involved in any of that,"

"Dad, how can I say that to him? I'm the only friend he's got at the moment, as he doesn't know anyone. It's not fair to ditch him just because you say so," she had a good point and he knew it. However, he had to think of something, as he couldn't let his daughter come to any kind of harm.

"Ok, let's make a deal," he replied, noticing they were making a lot of deals today, "introduce him to some other people in whatever classes you're in together and encourage people in his classes to hang out with him. Once he's made some friends you then don't have to bother with him," he rinsed the shampoo out of her hair, carefully avoiding her eyes with the water. She sighed and agreed knowing she wouldn't win the argument. Although it wouldn't really change anything. Kenny was her friend and if she wanted to hang out with him, she will. Christian can't control her life forever. "What's his name anyway?" he asked.

"Kenny,"

"Last name?" she thought for a minute. Mr Ryan introduced him as 'Kenny', no last name. Funny for a teacher who is obsessed with calling the students by their last name, Mr Ryan always forgets to introduce them with their last name. The same thing happened with Rebecca. She hadn't sat near him in science or English, and they didn't have music books at the moment as they were only doing rehearsals. None of the teachers had mentioned his last name and he didn't tell her. She told her father the honest answer but he asked again. Eventually he accepted the fact that she didn't know Kenny's last name and wrapped the towel around her head, to stop water dripping all over the place. It was eight thirty but Phoebe was getting ready to go to bed. Going to bed early means it was easier to get up earlier in the morning. The boys never understood why their sister like to get up and go to school and learn, but they gave up judging her about it. It would only end up in an argument.

He left her to get changed into her light grey nightshirt, then returned to brush through her hair and dry it. It was copper, like his and was long. It stopped at her elbows so drying it took some time but he didn't mind. He saw her smile in the mirror at the relaxation of him running his fingers through her hair. Her grey eyes met his, giving him comfort at the thought that his daughter still looked like she needed her daddy. She got warmth and comfort at the thought that she knew she could always rely on him. Eventually, when her hair was dry, he picked up a hair band and plaited it for her. It was a single plait that was quite thin so it wouldn't cause discomfort while she was sleeping. When he was finished she stood and kissed his cheek, wished him goodnight and slipped into bed. Christian watched his daughter fall asleep then continued to watch her sleep until Mrs Grey entered. She smiled before tapping him on the shoulder. It was nearly 10.30pm when she did, he hadn't notice the time fly, he didn't realised that he had spent so long watching Phoebe.

"She's not going anywhere, Christian," Ana whispered, gently.

"I know. I just like watching her sleep. It's some sort of reassurance and you know I need that," he said.

"Christian, it was twelve years ago," she replied knowing what he's thinking about. "I know, it was serious but she pulled through. Your mum was a literal lifesaver. Christian, she doesn't even remember being that ill. Yet every night for the last twelve years I come in here to find you just sitting, watching. Tonight's the latest you've stayed in a while. What's the matter? What happened?" he stood up and led his wife out of the room. He sighed.

"She had an argument with some girl at school and got slapped, although I think maybe punched, in the face. You saw her eye?" Ana nodded. "It just reminded me that, even though I try, I can't save her from everything. It reminded me of when she was so ill, nearly killed her. I was powerless to help her, Ana and I hate that,"

"But, you'll have to let her go eventually, Christian. One day she's going to get into something that you can't control. Relationships for example. Maybe one day when she has a family of her own and there's little people calling you granddad," she laughed and he looked mock scared.

"I think, Mrs Grey, I may have to lock our daughter up until she is thirty," he laughed. "Where are the boys?"

"I sent them to bed. James and Teddy went to bed at 9.00 as punishment for their behaviour and Nick and Ashley went to bed not too long ago. They were asking where you were. They wanted to say good-night,"

"I'll go and quickly check on them, in the meantime, Mrs Grey, I think you should go and get yourself into bed and I shall be with you shortly," he smiled his mischievous grin, she returned it before heading in the direction of their bedroom. _What was she grinning about?_ Teddy was sitting on his bed staring out the window, quickly getting into his bed when Christian entered. They said goodnight and Christian went into Nick's room, next door to Teddy's, to find he was just falling asleep. He smiled at his father before his eyes closed completely. James, surprisingly, was asleep as well, snoring loudly symbolising that he was tired. Ashley, on the other hand, was wide-awake and busy jumping up and down on his bed. That's what Ana's mischievous smile was about. She couldn't get Ashley to settle down. He smiled and walked in taking his youngest child into his arms. "Ashley, it's time to go to bed."

"No! I'm not tired," he said stubbornly, crossing his arms. _Oh! You're your mother's son all right._

"Ashley, mummy and daddy are tired and we all have to be up for school tomorrow. You don't want to be asleep in school do you?" he questioned. Ashley seemed to be thinking for a minute before he sighed.

"No. But I want a story first!" he said wiggling out of his father's arms and sitting on his mattress. Christian thought for a moment. Ana was waiting for him but he needed to get Ashley to sleep.

"Ok, a quick one. Which one do you want to hear?" Ashley thought hard. He looked like Ana so much, with his blue eyes and brunette hair. It made him smile.

"The one about the poor pretty girl who fell in love with the rich man," Ashley decided. _Our story _Christian thought. He and Ana often told the kids the story about the ordinary college girl who met the rich entrepreneur and fell in love. Leaving out the BDSM relationship. The kids didn't know it was their parent's story and it happened to be their favourite story.

"Ok. There was once a pretty little brown-haired woman who was an ordinary college girl named Amy. She was an innocent young lady who preferred her own company to others, reading a good book. She lived alone with her best friend, Kitty, and never did anything to harm others. One day, her best friend was very ill but had a meeting arranged with a rich business owner who didn't like to give interviews. It took her _forever _to organise it so she asked Amy to go for her. She did, but was very nervous, so nervous in fact; she stumbled and fell into his office. Do you know what happened after?" he asked his son.

"He helped her up and they thought the other was beautiful," Ashley giggled.

"That's right. She thought that the meeting went badly though and convinced herself that she wouldn't see him again. Until he turned up at her work and invited her out for a date. They met up often, had a bumpy ride," he said bouncing Ashley on his knee since he sat on the edge of the bed. "But they couldn't deny that they were in love with each other. Eventually, he asked her to marry him and she accepted, gladly." Ashley was starting to doze off. "They had a nice long honeymoon, relaxing in the sun. They settled down when they got home, had their own businesses and had a few children together. And they're still living happily ever after," Christian finished his story standing up, son in his arms, and putting him under the duvet. After kissing his forehead, Christian left the room, heading towards his own bedroom to find his wife lying down on the bed snoozing away softly. He smiled at the sight and flicked the light off, climbing in beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. With his nose in her hair, he inhaled her scent, drifting off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning was the same as any other morning in the Grey family. Christian and Phoebe were always up first and had a short conversation about what to expect in their day. Ana would be up shortly afterward, closely followed by Teddy and Nick. Christian would then have to go and wake the last two Grey children as they had issues with mornings. Once she'd 'eaten' Phoebe would go get dressed and ready for school and get back downstairs to find her brothers sitting around waiting to go to school, but couldn't be bothered to go early, like she did. She was leaving early again today but it was to organise her revenge plan on Carly. No one mentioned her black eye, but she knew it looked bad. Christian had already left by the time she came back downstairs as he had another important meeting. Her mother was leaving shortly as well and the rest of security would take her brothers in when it was time. She thought she'd get the bus, if her mum would let her.

"I'm off, mum," she said kissing Ana's cheek.

"Already? Again?" Ana asked.

"Yes, got more rehearsals to do today," it wasn't a complete lie but rehearsals were later in the day.

"Ok, how you getting there?"

"Well, since dad's already left I'll get the bus. I'll be fine mum, I'm meeting Ava. Not to mention I'll have Mason sitting nearby." Ana looked unsure but nodded anyway. She warned the boys not to tell Christian and gave Phoebe instructions to ring her as soon as she was in school. After saying goodbye to everyone, Phoebe ran out of the house, down the road and hopped on the bus. There she saw Ava, who looked shocked at the view of her cousin on the bus. Phoebe made her way over and sat down next to Ava.

"Is your dad ill?" she asked. Phoebe laughed.

"No, just went to work early. Mum wasn't sure about me getting the bus though. Gotta ring her when I get to school,"

"Blimey. I take it Christians not allowed to know?"

"What do you think, Grey?" she asked. The laughed only to be shushed by other passengers. At the next stop, Johnny got on the bus. Phoebe smiled and whispered to Ava. "I have decided to get revenge on Carly. Wanna help?"

"Thought you'd never ask. By the way your eye looks terrible. Does it hurt?"

"A little. But I'll live," Johnny sat near them and smiled.

"Morning ladies," he winked.

"Get lost Johnny," Ava said and Phoebe elbowed her lightly, whispering that she needs Johnny's help for her revenge.

"Morning, Johnny." Phoebe said sweetly. "Can I ask you for a favour?" he smiled at her.

"Depends what I get in return. What is it?"

"Not here. Wait till we get to school, meet me on the field before registration." She said and they said nothing else until the bus stopped outside their High School. Phoebe and Ava stepped off the bus together and Johnny followed. Phoebe quickly phoned Ana to let her know she was safe while Ava went to the toilet. Phoebe and Johnny went to the farthest side of the field out of sight. Mason hung back and didn't hear their conversation. She turned to him a batted her eyelids at him. "Johnny, how much do you like Carly?" she asked sweetly.

"She's a total bitch. Have you seen the way she treats Nicky? Thank God he got out of that relationship. Why do you ask?" he asked.

"I need you to get some revenge for me."

"I take it she done that to your eye?" he said grinning putting his hand up to her face. She slapped it away and scowled at him. He took the hint and put his hand down.

"Yes she did, now stop being your usual annoying self and listen." She took a bottle out of her bag and handed it to him. It looked like cola or something else like it.

"Don't drink it, Johnny. It's a special formula, designed to irritate the skin. I need you to be clumsy at lunch and 'accidentally' spill it on Carly. It will irritate her skin so much it will turn red. If you can, aim for her face. That way she will have a lovely red face for the show on Saturday."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"No, it's not dangerous but don't get too close to the eyes. It won't damage them but I don't wanna take any chances. Can you help me out?" he thought for a minute.

"I think so, but what do I get in return?" she smiled. He always wanted something in return but he got results and never revealed whom he was working for.

"What do you want?" he pulled out a homework book.

"I want at least a C. Make it easy to copy up, yeah? Who would have thought you could be so evil," she grinned.

"Homework will be done, but only after you've held up your end of the deal," with that he slipped the bottle into his bag, she slipped his book into hers, he walked away as Ava turned up.

"So, what was that about?" she asked. Phoebe explained her revenge plan to Ava, who failed to understand where she fit in with the plan. She thought it was all good though. Carly needed to be taught a lesson. "That's great. What do I need to do?"

"I'm going to need you to help me and Nicky get together. That's another part of my revenge. I'm going to be happy with the boy I've had a crush on for years, while she watches with envy. Bitch-face Carly will learn not to mess with me," they laughed as they walked towards registration.

"So what did Johnny want in return?" Ava asked. Phoebe held up his German book.

"He wants a C at least," she said as they entered registration. Kenny was sitting in the seat in front of her usual seat again. She smiled and tapped his shoulder once she sat down. He turned and she pointed to the empty seat next to her but he just smiled and shook his head. She frowned, was about to ask if he was all right, when Mr Ryan walked in. He was in his usual happy mood.

"Good morning class. How are yo-? Good God Phoebe, what happened to you?" he asked taking in the fact her eye was slightly swollen and discoloured.

"Oh, you know me, sir. I'm a cluts. I just tripped and fell onto someone's fist that's all." She joked. He frowned but said nothing else and proceeded to take the register. "Grey number 1," he said grinning at Ava who smiled. "Grey number 2," he said and Phoebe announced she was there. When he got to 'L' there was a name she didn't recognise. "Loggins," who was that?

"Here, sir," Kenny said. _Of course Kenny. _She thought. He sounded sad and lonely. Once registration was finished went over to him.

"Kenny, are you ok?" she asked. He looked at her.

"Fine." He said coldly, "you?"

"Yeah, I guess. What's the matter?" she asked worried.

"Nothing. Why? What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing. Have I upset you?" he sighed and looked guilty.

"No. I was just trying to get over it. I know you can't be my friend Phoebe so I was trying to make you think I don't like you. Not working much is it?" he tried a smile. She smiled back. "Anyway, trying to get over you and that guy Nicky being together," she suddenly frowned.

"What about me and Nicky?" she asked, curious. Surely Ava hadn't managed to spread rumours already?

"That you're a couple? After he split up with Carly and she attacked you didn't you two get together?" he looked confused. Yes, Ava had managed to start rumours already. She smiled at the thought.

"I don't know. We haven't really talked about it yet," as if on cue, Nicky turned up behind her. He greeted her with ease, not like the other day when he was all nervous. She smiled. They'd been friends for years and since he'd gone out with Carly things had become awkward between them. Kenny excused himself and headed off to his lesson, leaving Phoebe and Nicky alone.

"So, we're a couple now are we?" he asked. She smiled a genuine smile. She didn't know why she'd felt so awkward lately.

"Apparently so. Do you want to be?" she asked. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her close, and smelled her hair.

"You know how much I want to be your boyfriend Phoebe. But do you want to be my girlfriend?" she smiled and nodded. He kissed her forehead and led her to her classroom, hand in hand. As she was heading towards English, however, she bumped into her older brother. "Hey Teddy," she said. He looked at her hand suspiciously in another boy's hand.

"So it's true?" he asked narrowing his eyes at Nicky. She sighed and nodded.

"Don't tell dad. I want to tell him. And it's only been official for ten minutes. Honestly, news travels fast." She snapped.

"I won't tell dad, but you'd better tell Mason. Before your phone starts ring-" he was interrupted by Taylor Swift's 'Haunted' filling the hall. Phoebe answered the phone call to her father, knowing if she rejected the call; it would end up in n argument later.

"Morning, daddy," she said causing Nicky to giggle. She elbowed him and gestured for him to go to his own class.

"Don't you 'daddy' me. What's this I hear about you having a boyfriend?" he snapped. She sighed.

"Dad, it's only two people of the opposite sex, hanging out and really liking each other. I really like him and he likes me. Don't worry, nothing's going to happen. I promise," she said. He sighed.

"If anything happens and I don't know about it that boy better run and remove his balls himself as I will find the most slow and painful way to remove them,"

"Thanks for the reassurance dad. I'll be sure to let him know. Anyway, I got to go, as I need to get into English. Love you,"

"Love you too, Cupcake. Oh! I also have rung the principle about what Carly did. She will want to talk to the two of you later." They hung up and Phoebe went to enjoy an hour and a half of impropriety in society while discussing Sense and Sensibility. That's one thing she inherited from her mother, her love for classic books. She later had Accounting, German and music. That was going to be the highlight of her day, going to her music class. She got to sit next to Kenny in English and helped him catch up on work that he'd missed. He didn't say much and didn't appear to be listening to her. She couldn't bear it.

"Kenny, what's the matter? You've been ignoring me all day," she insisted.

"I told you earlier. I'm trying to get over you and Nicky. And also trying to make some new friends, I know your dad wouldn't want me to be friends with you, given what you told me yesterday," she sighed.

"Kenny, I spoke to my dad. He said he didn't mind me being your friend, even if he did, I wouldn't pay much attention. I'm sick of him controlling everything in my life. Honestly, I _want_ to be your friend Kenny. And don't worry about me and Nick. You could do better than someone like me," she said lightly touching his arm. He smiled but it was sad, but said nothing else. They walked out the classroom together at the end of the lesson, but didn't get very far when Ava was running along the corridor shouting Phoebe's name. Taking hold of her arm, she dragged her cousin away, excusing her from Kenny's company for the time being, and led her to Phoebe's locker.

"So, when were you going to tell me about Nicky?" Ava questioned her cousin.

"I was going to tell you as soon as I saw you. I didn't have time before the lesson as I was nearly running late. However, it is true Nicky and I appear to be official. Anyway, you know. You spread the rumour didn't you?" Ava smiled and looked up innocently. Phoebe rolled her eyes and grinned at her cousin. "Thank you. I wouldn't have had the nerve to start those rumours."

"You are most welcome, my darling cousin. You asked me to do it though didn't you." Ava giggled, leaned in and whispered, "It was part of your plan, though wasn't it?"

"Not just for revenge. I really like him, Ava. I'm glad we're together, the fact that it gets to Carly is just a bonus." She smiled and on cue, Nicky turned up and kissed her on the cheek. They all talked for a while and went to the field while on their break. They saw Susan and Rebecca hanging with the rest of Nicky's band, Kian, Shane and Mark. Kenny was there as well along with Julie, Celine and Taylor (not Christian's security guard). They were all in the same music class and often hung out to rehearse or talk about music. Ava went into her bag and pulled out an iPod station, took Phoebes iPod and plugged it in, playing all sorts of music for them to dance around to. They all had a free period next, except Taylor, and they thought they'd stay where they were. Lunch was after the lesson and then she had German. Phoebe was looking forward to lunch, Johnny was going to do that favour for her and she couldn't wait. She only hoped that her dad wouldn't find out. Of course he wouldn't, she was daddy's little angel. Her thoughts were interrupted by Teddy approaching them. She smiled and walked over to meet him.

"Hey, Teddy. What's up?" she joked.

"Not a lot. The sky, some clouds. The sun's up there too," he laughed and she playfully punched his arm. "I was only wondering if I could borrow you for ten minutes in your free. I want to show you some of my artwork I'm considering to use for the class exhibition, before I choose. I need your opinion about what to choose and also if you think dad would like it," he asked nervously.

"Of course I'll come and check it out. And don't worry about dad, he's proud of everything you do, I'm sure he'll like whatever you choose to use." He smiled at her friendliness. He loved his little sister and she loved him. They were close and always helped each other where others couldn't. He gave her a quick hug and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Thanks Bumble Bee," he chuckled at her dislike to the nickname. She sighed and pushed him lightly.

"Watch it, brother, or you're on your own," she giggled. Break ended and she excused herself from her friends and went with Teddy to the art rooms, where his year's artwork was still hanging. It was all amazing. Teddy's work was mainly focusing on family in an abstract way. He enjoyed reading so it all involved books in one way or another. One piece Phoebe said he should use was a large book made of clay with pages folded over into raindrop style patterns. It hung upside down so it looked like it was raining the pages. In between some of these pages were photos of their family, all in different colours, Phoebe was pink, Nick was green, James was yellow, Ashley was red, Ana was purple and Christian was grey. It was really good and she told him that he should use it.

Another piece of work he was told to use was a family portrait, he'd painted. It was the seven members of their family all standing and sitting together smiling at their last family Christmas. It was originally a photo that Teddy changed into a painting, changing certain things to make it his own. Christian and Ana were standing with their arms around each other half facing the front, smiling a genuine smile at the camera. Ana was wearing a simple grey dress with spaghetti straps, the flowing skirt falling at her knees and a black cardigan over the top, with matching heels. Her brown hair tied neatly in a ponytail out of her face to show off her true beauty. Christian was wearing black trousers and a grey shirt, top button undone, with short sleeves and a black jacket over the top and plain black shoes. His copper hair was slightly messy but still looked neat and breathtaking. Teddy and his brothers were all wearing a similar kind of outfit. A pair of smart trousers- grey, black or navy- with a plain, black or white, shirt, along with shoes similar to their fathers. Phoebe was wearing a gorgeous red dress with a green bow around her waist and gold holly leaves on the left shoulder, just visible under her cream cardigan. Her dress was in a similar style to Ana's, the only difference was the colour. She wore gold sandals, with a small heel, to show off her Christmas spirit. Her copper hair was straight and left down to fall over her shoulders; a holly-shaped hair slide was clipped on the left of her hair, pulling it a little off her face. Phoebe was sitting with Ashley on her lap next to her piano in front of Christian, James and Nick were standing in front of Ana and Christian together, while Teddy stood next to his mother, holding onto her free hand. They were all heading out for a meal with Christians parents, brother and sister. The photo was taken before they left. There were seven happy smiling faces and they couldn't ask for anything more.

"Teddy, you have to use this one. It's amazing. I love the blending of the paints. However, why is the background so dark? It was Christmas, it should be happy and jolly,"

"I wanted to focus on us as a family. Only brightening up what was important to us. You've got the piano, mum and dad have each other and the family, Nick has his baseball bat, James is holding onto one of his test tubes and Ashley has a soccer ball at his and your feet. And if you look close enough, you can see me holding a paintbrush," he explained and Phoebe could see what he meant. True the background was dark, using dull colours, but the main focus was really brightened up. Teddy had a real talent when painting. Phoebe grinned and hugged him.

"I think they're all amazing. I really want you to use this portrait, brother. How many pieces do you need to pick out?" he told her about two or three. "How about the clay book, as you love reading as well? I also think you should use that collage of photographs from us growing up. The one where you've used paint and making things stick out of the pages and stuff like that?" he nodded knowing which piece she was blabbing on about.

"Ok, Phoebe. Thank you. Love you whittle sister,"

"Don't push it, Teddy bear!" she joked and left the art room to find her friends. They were right where she left them. No one else was around so they thought they'd turn the music up and start making new dance routines.

* * *

**(Christian's office)**

Christian let out a sigh of relief when he left the meeting that morning. Another successful business deal was completed **(AN: I'm not giving details because I don't understand the way his business works) **and he was thrilled about it. He may take his family out to dinner, providing his children get their homework done in time, otherwise it would be just him and Ana. He liked the sound of that. Him and Ana. His phone rang, distracting him from his thoughts. "Grey," he answered not looking at the caller ID.

"Is that any way to answer your wife?" a familiar voice said.

"Good afternoon Mrs Grey, what do I owe this pleasure of a phone call?"

"I was just wondering what time you were home tonight? I have some news to tell you but I need to tell you face-to-face," she sounded unlike her usual self. He automatically started to worry.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing's the matter. Honestly Christian it's nothing bad. So what time will be home tonight?"

"I should be home by six. Although if this meeting I have later goes well, I will be home by four. Are you sure everything's alright?" he needed to be sure.

"Everything is fine, fifty," she giggled. He loved that sound. "I'll see you tonight, I love you."

"I love you too, baby," he smiled. If anything was seriously wrong Ana would tell him, and she said everything was fine so he would believe her. Shouldn't he? Of course, he should it's his wife. He checked his watch. The kids should be at lunch by now and he was thinking about giving them a call. He dialled Teddy's number first. His son answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ted. How's school going today?" Christian asked.

"Alright. I apologised to my English teacher and he said lets not think about it anymore. Just walking over to detention for it now as I told Principal Gilbert I couldn't do it after school,"

"What's wrong with after school" Christian thought his kids were never busy after school.

"I promised Phoebe's music group I'd help finish painting some of the decorations for the show on Saturday. She said that was fine as long as I can make up the detention another time. Thought you'd like to know, since knowing Phoebe she won't tell you, Principle Gilbert is going to speak to her and Carly after school as she doesn't have time before then."

"Thank you Theodore. And you can't keep putting off your detention. Tonight is a one off for going to lunch instead of after school. What time will you need picking up from helping out?"

"Ryan will be bringing me home by five. Is that ok?" Christian could hear Teddy's sarcasm and annoyance over the phone and could sense him rolling his eyes. He agreed with his son and hung up the phone. He tried ringing Phoebe's phone but she didn't answer. How odd, she always answered her phone. He tried again. _"Hey, you've reached Phoebe's phone. I can't pick up right now so leave a message" _Straight to voicemail. She turned her phone off? He called Mason. Maybe he knows what's going on. He answered almost straight away.

"Sir?"

"Mason? What's going on with Phoebe's phone? She's not answering and now it's turned off." He snapped.

"Sir, I'm sitting near Phoebe now. She's fine. Would you like to speak to her?" Mason was calm but also sounded worried. He gave Phoebe the phone and her voice was a relief to hear.

"Phoebe, why weren't you answering your phone?"

"Dad, chill. Ava was messing around on my phone, sending prank texts, and wouldn't give it back when you rang. Also, I forgot to charge it last night and the battery's just died. Sorry, were you worried?" she said. Christian sighed and nodded, even though she couldn't see him.

"Of course I was worried. I just wanted to see if you were ok and hoping school was going ok. Sorry I snapped at you," he could sense her smile. She told him school was fine and she was fine. They hung up and he couldn't stop smiling. He loved his family, and the kids were so well-behaved. _Well, now that James has a different teacher and Theodore has promised never to talk to teachers that way again. _He thought. But life was perfect and he wouldn't change it.

* * *

**(Phoebe's school)**

"Hey, Phoebe. Looks like your plan's about to take shape," Ava whispered so none of their friends could hear. Phoebe looked up from her sandwich, which she was picking at, and saw Johnny 'stumbling' over towards Carly's table. He had the water bottle in his hand and was waving it about. He was acting like he was drunk. As he passed Carly he tripped over his own feet and, as planned, the cola-looking formula went all over the girl. Everyone in the hall burst out laughing while Johnny said sorry repeatedly, but didn't mean it, and Carly fussed about the irritation the mixture was already causing. She hurried from the room, her friends following, presumably to go to the toilet and wash her face while everyone continued to laugh at her. Phoebe grinned to herself and joined in the laughter. She and Ava looked at each other laughing, knowing very well who planned the whole event, without there being any way to link it to Phoebe or even that it was a planned attack.

The rest of the day went by fast for Phoebe; going through rehearsals in music again was the highlight. And _another_ full score for her accounting test. She felt she could do them with her eyes closed by now, although she would never tell Christian that. She'd had the meeting with Principle Gilbert and Carly about yesterday. Carly got detention while Phoebe wasn't punished at all. Well, she didn't do anything wrong, did she? Once she and Teddy had finished painting the final decorations for the show on Saturday and arrived home, they were greeted by a very happy father indeed. Although there was a slightly nervous and unsure mother of theirs.

What they had to say was very unexpected. And the eldest children didn't know how to react...

* * *

**Sorry to do this to you. But I felt maybe it was time to cut it here and actually start getting to the plotline. What do you think Christian and Ana have to say to Phoebe and Theodore? Let me know your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3: The News

**Thanks for the reviews people! Although I'm finding it unfair that you all suspect what's wrong with Ana, and I feel annoyed at myself that it seems quite obvious. Those of you who have reviewed have guessed right those who haven't guessed or haven't read the reviews it will be revealed. I have various feelings towards it though, so I'm going to write about Christian being happy, and Ana very unsure but if you don't like it, I will change it to suit your preferences. **

**Also if you want any of the characters point of view, let me know. I was thinking about looking at Christian and Phoebe but I'm open to suggestions.**

**- Cupcake -**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The News**

**(****Before Teddy and Phoebe got home)**

Christian's meeting went well; therefore, he arrived home by four o'clock on that specific Thursday. Ana was already there with Sawyer, who was in Taylors office, and looked anxious as he entered the kitchen, where she was waiting. He saw her worried look and went into panic mode.

"Ana, baby, what's the matter? You assured me on the phone that nothing was wrong," he said taking her into his arms. She didn't know how to tell him her news. Would he be happy, angry, maybe even disappointed? He was hard to predict.

"Christian, there's something I need to tell you. But I'm not sure if it's a good thing or not," she said. "Remember when I asked you to go to see Ashley's teacher yesterday because I was in an important meeting?" he nodded, not sure where this was going. "Well, I lied to you about what the meeting was about," she felt him tense up. This wasn't good.

"Why has my family started lying to me?" he snapped. "First Phoebe's been lying to me about her test results and now you've lied to me about your business meetings? God knows what the boys could be lying to me about. I take it you weren't in the office yesterday then?" she shook her head.

"No, I wasn't at the office yesterday. I went to see Dr. Greene. I've not been feeling well lately and thought I'd see her when I had some time. I've been meaning to go for a while but work's kept me busy. That's why I didn't want to cancel yesterday's appointment." She led him to the breakfast bar where they sat down looking at each other. He asked her if the Doctor found out what was wrong and his wife nodded, shyly. "You know I love you don't you Christian?" he nodded and pushed her loose hair behind her ear. She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant," she whispered, looking into his eyes. He barely heard her. So she repeated those two words: "I'm pregnant."

Suddenly his face broke out into a grin. "Really?" he asked excitedly. "We're having another baby?" she nodded, thankful for his reaction being kind and happy but unthankful that he wasn't nervous or scared. "Ana, this is amazing." He said but calmed down when he saw her face. "What is it?"

"Do you really want to have another child?" she asked. "I mean, we've got five already, the eldest is 19, for Pete's sake. Do you really think we've got it in us to look after yet another child?"

"Ana, I thought you wanted loads of children?"

"I've always said I wanted at least two. We've got five Christian, and putting it bluntly, I'm scared. I don't want to go through what I went through with the boys. It was terrifying." She looked pale and scared. He didn't blame her; the boy's births were complicated, causing Ana to need an emergency caesarean for each of them. Phoebe was the easiest birth she had, but four bad to one good birth wasn't reassuring for the mum to be.

"Baby, it will be fine, I'm sure. My mum will look after you," he saw that she wasn't reassured and sighed. "Do you want to have this baby?" he asked her seriously. Tears formed in her eyes and she looked at anything but him. He got off his stool and pulled her into his arms, letting her tears fall on his shirt. He swayed her slightly to calm her down.

"Christian, I don't know what I want. I don't want to get rid of this baby but I'm so scared what will happen, this time. What if there are complications like there was with the boys?" she sounded like she'd given up. "What do _you_ want?" she needed his opinion.

"Ana, I would love to have another baby with you. But, it's your body and I understand that you're scared. After four shitty births, you're bound to have worries. Just promise me you'll think about what to do?" That made up her mind.

"I don't need to think, Christian," she sighed. It wasn't fair to ruin his happiness because she had her worries. Anastasia was well known for not caring about herself before she thought of others. It often got her into trouble, not only with Christian but also with the rest of the family. "You promise me that I'll have your mother for support? And that you'll be there for me no matter what happens? Even if you're in another state you'll be there for me if something goes wrong?" he feigned being hurt and declared that he would always be at her side for the next nine months as he freed her lip from her teeth. She wasn't doing it because of what it does to him; it was because she was nervous. "Then, Christian Grey, get ready, you're going to be a father again," she laughed gently. "We need to tell the kids," he grinned his childish grin, picked her up and spun her around laughing.

"We're having a baby!" he almost screamed. "Gail?" seconds later Mrs Taylor walked into the kitchen, "open up a bottle of orange juice would you? We're having a baby," Mrs Taylor just grinned and went to the cupboard to take out two glasses and got the juice out of the fridge. "Mrs Grey, I love you so much. I promise you things are going to be fine," he said toasting their orange juice. They agreed to tell Phoebe and Teddy first and then tell the three younger ones with the support of their tow eldest. They were just hoping that Phoebe and Teddy would be ok with it all. They would find out in about an hour and a half.

* * *

**(Phoebe and Teddy's school)**

Phoebe and Teddy stayed behind at school that evening to help finish painting decorations for the school music show Saturday night. Everyone was excited to see what the students had put together as they received limited help from their teacher. Once the final decorations were finished and Phoebe and Teddy arrived home, they were greeted by their father, who was very happy indeed. Although their mother looked slightly nervous and unsure. What they had to say was very unexpected.

"Teddy, Cupcake," Christian said, "We were just wondering if you're happy with everything in our lives right now?" the answer was a synchronized nod, as if they'd been practising it for years. "So how would you feel about having another little brother or sister?" he asked.

"What?" they asked together. Ana spoke up at this point.

"I'm pregnant, darlings," she said gently. Phoebe's eyes widened but Teddy narrowed his.

"Another little brat?" he asked suspiciously. Christian was just about to start scolding his oldest son before he saw the smile Teddy gave. "Sounds amazing! You serious?" his parents nodded and smiled. "I'm going to be a big brother _again._" Why Teddy was so happy, Phoebe couldn't understand. She saw another child in this family as another reason for her parents to spend less time with her. She very rarely got to spend time with them as it is; they were always working or hanging out with the boys, which is why she focused so much on school. _She_ had to make the effort to spend time with _them_. That's why she went to school early, her dad would give her a lift, or she would join him against his will while he was working and then have to ask him to wash her hair. Her mother was even harder to get to spend time with, as Ashley and Nick were mummy's boys. She didn't know that Christian would spend hours watching her fall asleep to make sure she would still be there in the morning.

"Phoebe, are you ok?" Ana asked. Phoebe looked up and saw her parents staring at her. She faked a smile and said she was fine and that she was happy she was going to have another sibling. Christian and Ana said that they want Teddy and Phoebe to sit with them while they told Nick, James and Ashley as they were younger and may not understand as much. Nick may be alright but it was mainly James and Ashley they were worried about. Phoebe said she would love to but had lots of homework to do and went up to her room. Teddy went to his own room to get changed and dump his school bag off and then went to find his brothers. Ana and Christian were left alone. "Christian do you think Phoebe's ok?" Ana wondered.

"I'm sure she's fine, baby. Just a bit shocked I bet."

"Did you see her face when we told them? She looked like she was about to start crying and not the happy version," Ana knew that something was wrong with her daughter, but how would she get her to open up? They weren't that close and Ana had only just realised that. Did she know anything about her seventeen-year-old daughter?

"Do you want me to go talk to her?" Christian asked, looking into her eyes. Ana just nodded but then said to wait a while to let the news sink in. Little did they know that at that moment Phoebe was crying at the thought she would be left out even more.

* * *

**(Phoebe's room)**

When Phoebe entered her bedroom, she closed the door normally so her parents wouldn't suspect anything, the first thing she done was go into her bathroom to run herself a bath. A nice hot bath with lots of bubbles. While the bath was filling up, she went into her walk-in closet to find a nice clean pair of pyjamas to change into when she was finished. She picked up clean towels, placed them on the rack next to the tub, and turned off the taps. Although she just slid down the wall and wrapped her arms around herself, starting to cry. _Stop crying you idiot! It's only another baby. _She scolded herself. _Yeah but if there's another baby, it means mum and dad will pay even less attention to you. Do you really want that? _She sighed and stood up, getting undressed and stepped into the scolding water, sitting down to let the water relax her muscles.

"Why should it matter to me if mum and dad want another baby? I haven't been their baby for fourteen years. I've always been a middle kid, why should this baby make any more of a difference? And why am I talking to myself?" that's right she's going mad. Even though she's tried to convince herself that Ana and Christian can do what they want, she couldn't stop the tears from falling. _Maybe _she thought _you're just taking jealous sister to the extreme. What if they have another girl? Then you can't be daddy's little girl anymore, but you will have someone to do girly stuff with. _Her subconscious said. She tried to ignore everything and just relax in the bath. Carly's been taken care of, she was with Nicky, everything was set for the show on Saturday, her father finally promised that he'd make an effort to come to her show. Everything was perfect. She closed her eyes enjoying the warmth of the water. Soon enough, she fell asleep.

* * *

**(Downstairs with Ana and Christian)**

They told the younger children who all seemed happy enough to have a younger sibling. Ashley looked worried but his parents reassured him that everything would be the same; there'll just be another baby around. Everyone was in good spirits that evening although it wasn't until dinner that Christian noticed Phoebe hadn't been down all evening, and that she'd completely missed dinner. How could he not notice his daughter hadn't had any dinner when he was always on at his family for eating properly? He went to her room to see if she was alright, but panicked when she didn't answer him when he knocked on the door.

He walked in to see that she wasn't there, naturally panicking more and went about checking every corner of the room, under the bed, the walk-in closet, even the balcony to find she was no-where to be found. However, the bathroom door was locked but she didn't answer him when he called to her. He couldn't hear anything through the door so he forced it open. Phoebe was laying in the bath, her head under the water. Christian didn't think about what he was doing, he just ran forward grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up. There were still plenty of bubbles so he didn't see anything. Grabbing the towel off the rack he picked his daughter out of the bath, wrapped her up, as best he could without looking at her, and carried her to her room, placing her on the bed. She was breathing but very lightly, and she looked like she was only sleeping. He tried to wake her gently. She opened her eyes sleepily and started coughing uncontrollably. Making her sit up, he patted her back until she calmed and relaxed. Christian wrapped his arms around his daughter and held her close to his chest, she made no effort to either push him away or hug him back. Her voice was so quiet when she spoke.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" he looked down at her, confused at her question.

"Um... I think I was pulling you from the bath before you drowned in the water. What were you thinking?" she sat up out of his arms.

"Dad, I think you're overreacting. I was fine, I guess I just fell asleep, that's why I wasn't at dinner. Stop worrying," he physically tensed up in front of her.

"Phoebe I call out to you and you don't reply. I come in your room and find you not here. You weren't in your closet, on the balcony, not even under the bed. The only other place you could be is the bathroom but there was no noise coming from behind the door. When I finally get the door open, I find you with your head beneath the water and not moving. It's natural for a parent to worry when they find their child like that." He sighed and took her hand when she looked away from him. "I freaked out, Phoebe. I'm sorry, but you need to stop falling asleep in the bath. Why were you having a bath anyway, you've always said you don't like them and have showers." She shrugged. She didn't actually know why she fancied to have a long soak in the bath. He put his hand under her chin and gently made her look at him, suspecting that is really the matter with his baby girl. "Cupcake, what's really the matter? It's not about your mother being pregnant is it?" Phoebe had to think for a minute. Tell him the truth and sound like a snobby jealous child or lie to keep him and her mum happy? She decided on the latter.

"No, dad. I think mum being pregnant is great, really. It's just school and problems with Carly is all getting on top of me. I'm just really tired and I just wanna go to sleep now if that's ok." She smiled at him. He smiled back at her.

"Of course, but after you've gotten dressed and come to have something to eat. As you said earlier you missed dinner." He got off her bed while she finished drying off and slipped into her grey nightdress, put on her cream bootie slippers. After she grabbed her dressing gown and shrugged it on over her pyjamas, Phoebe went downstairs to find her father in the kitchen warming up the curry they had for dinner. Ana and the boys were in the TV room watching the Narnia Chronicles. Christian went to join them as Phoebe picked at her food. She wouldn't tell Christian but she only ate when she was forced to, which was breakfast and dinner. Breakfast was only if she couldn't convince Christian she ate when she hadn't. He didn't even suspect anything. After fifteen minutes of picking and playing with her food, Phoebe picked up her plate and put the curry in the bin, then taking out the bag to go in the rubbish bin outside so Christian wouldn't see what she's done.

"I saw that," she jumped at her mother's voice. She turned and saw Ana standing in the doorway smiling. She smiled back. There was a lot of smiling going on in this family lately. Ana sat on a stool opposite to where Phoebe was standing. "Don't worry, I won't tell your father. On the one condition, you tell me why you're not eating." Ana looked serious now. So she's noticed Phoebe wasn't eating. But Phoebe tried her lies anyway.

"I am eating mum. I'm just not hungry tonight, that's all,"

"Phoebe, I've been watching you for weeks. You pick at your dinner, hardly eating anything, there's no evidence of you eating breakfast in the mornings and Sawyer tells me you've not been eating your lunch. Talk to me, darling, I want to understand what's the matter. And normally it's your father noticing how much you eat and making sure you get a proper diet. You should be thankful it's me."

"I do eat, mum. I just don't like eating as much as everyone else. I don't know why, I just don't." Phoebe looked down at her feet.

"But you're not really eating at all. From what I've seen and heard, you only eat dinner. And like I said, you don't always eat all of that and just pick at it. Phoebe I can see that you've lost a significant amount of weight since you left school before the summer. I'm surprised your dad hasn't noticed actually." Ana said that part mainly to herself. She found it shocking that Christian hadn't noticed the change in Phoebe's weight.

"Dad doesn't notice anything unless it involves good school grades, the boys or business, mum."

"What?"

"Think about it. All dad ever goes on about nowadays is school grades being important. Unless we're doing well in school he doesn't wanna know. Anyway, why would he notice anything different? He hardly ever sees me. I'm always studying to try and please him or he's always busy with one of the boys. With all that and work where would he find the time to hang out with me or notice these sort of things?" Phoebe said all of this so fast, it's a wonder how Ana managed to keep up. However, before she had a chance to respond, Phoebe turned and left the kitchen and went to bed. It was nearly nine o'clock so the boys should be going up soon. She got up, went into the TV room and turned the DVD off. "Teddy, James you're still grounded and therefore it is time for you to go to bed. In fact you shouldn't have been watching the movie with us so consider yourselves lucky. Ashley sweetie I think it's time for you to go to bed too, Nick will you take him please? I'll be up to see you all in a while." Teddy and James moaned about being treated like kids while Nick didn't understand why he was having to go to bed early as well, but obeyed his mothers wish and took his youngest brother up to his room. Once the boys were out of the room Christian spoke.

"What's the matter, baby?" he held his arms open from his place on the sofa to welcome her to join him. She sighed and snuggled up next to the love of her life.

"Phoebe. I think she feels neglected." Ana felt Christian tense up, clearly shocked, worried and uncomfortable about Ana thinking that.

"Why would she feel neglected?"

"She just told me that she feels you never notice anything with her unless it's about school and her grades. Christian, I'm worried that she's pushing herself to try and please you too much. I'm also scared that she's trying to push us away," she said, sitting up to look into his beautiful grey eyes. His brow creased in confusion.

"What do you mean, 'trying to please me'? All I've ever asked of her is that she tries her best and I will be pleased, no matter what the results are," Ana laughed a little.

"I think she wants to be like you Christian. Ruler of her own empire and the only way she can do that is to be better than the best to make you proud and so she's pushing herself too much. She also feels that you hardly ever see her and prioritise spending time with the boys over her. Christian, I think you need to talk to her if she feels this way." He sighed at look blankly at the TV then eventually nodded. "Oh, there's something else as well, but you have to promise me that you won't get _too _mad," he looked at her now seeing that she was serious and agreed that he would try not to get too mad to whatever she was about to tell him. "Phoebe hasn't been eating lately and she hasn't been for quite some time. Haven't you noticed that she's lost a lot of weight?" Christian looked ready to murder somebody.

"What do you mean she's not been eating?!" he shouted as he stood up to begin pacing around the room.

"I mean, she's only been eating her dinner as she gets up before everyone to say she had breakfast before we come downstairs and either gives her lunch to her friends or throws it in the bin. Mason told me and he's getting rather worried about it."

"Why didn't he tell me this?"

"He thought it'd be better if I told you. Since I'm your wife everyone thinks that I can control you and calm you down when you're in one of these moods. Christian, all I'm asking is that you talk to Phoebe, calmly and nicely. Don't start an argument over something this silly." He stopped pacing and looks at her.

"Where is she now?"

"She went up to bed, but I doubt she's asleep. She seemed too upset." He nodded nd made his way to the door.

"I'll go talk to her now, you go and check on the boys and tell them I'll be in to see them soon." She smiled and followed him out of the room and up the stairs.

* * *

**Meanwhile (In Phoebe's room)...**

After Phoebe confessed some of her feelings to her mother and made an escape to her room, she sat down and thought. Why all the sudden emotions that have suddenly appeared? Was she really letting this baby get to her head? _Why did I tell mum I practically feel neglected by dad? He can't help being busy with work. _"I guess I just wish I had more time with him." She said to herself. "What is your problem with food though Grey, come on. I don't know, I just don't like the thought of food. Great, now I'm talking to myself. That's the first sign of madness. Maybe, but then maybe I just need someone to talk to. Dad? I'm sure if I asked him he would listen? Honestly Phoebe, shut up and stop talking to yourself!" she snapped at herself. **(AN: Sorry for this quick intrusion. This may sound mad but I have conversations with myself all the time, which is where I got the idea of Phoebe doing it from) **

Without thinking about what she was doing, she looked up measles side effects on her computer. She knew she had that illness when she was younger but her parents never talk about it. They think she didn't remember it, although it's true she does remember being ill and Grandma Grace told her what it was. But that was twelve years ago and she'd only recently stopped enjoying food, but it couldn't hurt to try. One of the side effects was anorexia, although it said nothing about affecting people years after. The only side effect she'd heard of was deafness and she kind of knew what that was like. She's partially deaf in her left ear although she never told her parents she was having trouble hearing. Yet again, they never suspected anything, not even when she never heard them arrive home after work. She couldn't find anything on eating disorders so she shut down her computer and turned to see Christian in the doorway. "Dad," she said, genuinely surprised he was there. He wasn't smiling like he usually would be on the rare occasion he would come and see her. Tonight he was scowling and it was very uncomfortable. "What's up? What have I done?" he walked in and sat on her bed, not near her but not far either, and looked right into her grey eyes.

"Phoebe, I'm going to ask you a serious question and I want you to answer it as honestly as possible, ok?" she nodded. "Do you feel I've been neglecting you for the boys?" she gasped. Of course, Ana would have told him what she said. However, she was over exaggerating.

"No, dad, of course not why would you think that?"

"Because of what you said to your mother?"

"Dad, honestly, I'm fine. I don't think you're neglecting me. I feel like you love me very much,"

"Phoebe I need you to talk to me. If you're not happy you need to tell me."

"I am happy. Why wouldn't I be? I have two loving parents, four annoying but lovable brothers, great friends. I am honestly very happy with my life."

"Then why aren't you eating properly?" he snapped suddenly. She wasn't expecting that and therefore had no answer right away. Eventually, she shrugged her shoulders and claimed she didn't know. "Phoebe, look at me. I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me. I always thought you felt you could?"

"I do, dad. But I don't know why I don't eat as much as you'd like. It's hard to live up to expectations all the time, you know."

"Eating is not an expectation, Phoebe, it's a way of life and you know about my food issues. I can't believe I didn't realise it until now though. You've lost too much weight, Cupcake and I can see that now."

"I lost weight because I wanted to, dad. But I didn't intend to stop eating, but nowadays the thought of food just makes me feel sick." A thought suddenly occurred to Christian.

"You've not done this for any boys have you"? She was genuinely shocked.

"Of course not dad! I've lost weight for me, because I was sick of being the schools fat cow. The fact that boys are looking at me more to do with my looks and less to do with the money is just a bonus. I was sick of Carly always rubbing it in that she was slim," she whispered that last sentence.

"You've decided to lose weight because someone called you fat?" she shook her head.

"No. I have more confidence now and I feel stronger than ever. You need strength to live in this family, you know." He chuckled lightly.

"You can assure me that you did this for you and your confidence and nothing else?" he asked. She nodded. "Ok, I suppose I will accept the weight loss but from what I've seen you've lost far too much and you are to attempt to put some back on, young lady. Also, I will make sure that you eat every breakfast, lunch and dinner- force-feeding you like a baby if I have to, I'm going to need the practice again- and if I find you don't eat properly, there will be consequences. Now I hope you've still got your strength because I have another matter to discuss with you." She looked at him waiting for him to continue. "Why have you been lying to me about your ratio test marks?" he has shocked her yet again.

"Why do you think I've been lying?"

"I saw your teacher the other day. He's very impressed with you being top of the class, getting all the questions right. I'm proud of you for it. But I am very pissed off at the fact that you lied to me."

"Dad, I told you I got worse marks than I did because I knew what you're like when we get good grades. There's always something there as a reward, even if it's a simple test where the whole class gets every question right." She didn't want to upset him, but since he brought it up, she figured it was time to tell the truth.

"Phoebe, I give you those presents because you deserve them. Also, because I can, it's not like we can't afford it." He said, moving closer to her. She looked down at her hands, closing the lid to her laptop and moving it aside. She didn't know how to respond, so she kept quiet. Christian continued. "Phoebe, I want you to feel like you can talk to me. What's really bothering you?" she shrugged.

"It's nothing dad. I'm fine, just really tired tonight. I'm gonna get into bed now, it's 9.30 and I need to be up early again tomorrow," she said, standing and getting under the covers. He kissed her forehead then looked right into her eyes.

"It's not so that you can pretend to eat your breakfast in the morning, is it?" he asked seriously. She shook her head and promised that she would have a proper meal. If only she was good at keeping promises. Finally, he kissed her again and walked out of the room to check on his sons.

Teddy was sitting upright on his bed, doodling in his sketchpad. He didn't notice Christian enter the room until he cleared his throat. "Teddy, you should be in bed. It's part of your punishment."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry dad, I just got an idea for a piece of work I could do for art and had to do a quick image of it. I'm putting it down now." Teddy replied slipping his book under his pillow and got under the covers. Christian thought that maybe it would be a good time to talk to his eldest child. He wanted to be sure he was really happy.

"Teddy, are you happy with your life? Do you think I'm a good father?" he asked unexpectedly. Teddy gasped in shock, unsure of how to answer. After some thought he spoke.

"Yeah dad. I am really happy with my life and you've been a great father. A bit strict now and then but I know it was for our benefit not to be spiteful. Why?"

"I just spoke to your mother who's worried about Phoebe. She seems to feel left out slightly and I just wanted to see if it was just her or do you all feel like you need more time with your mother and me."

"A bit more time together would be nice, but I know you and mum are busy with work. And Phoebe and I have been getting a lot of schoolwork lately so that doesn't help. Overall, you're terrific parents. We never went without so I'm grateful for that. Dad stop worrying about Phoebe, she's not as fragile as she may seem." Teddy's reassurance was enough for Christian for now. But he needed a second, third and fourth opinion from his other sons and possibly a fifth opinion from his wife to be satisfied that he had truly made his family happy. He left Ted's room to go and check on Nick, who was reading quietly while trying to keep his eyes open. Christian asked the fourteen-year-old the same questions as Teddy and got similar answers. After saying goodnight, he went to get his third opinion on the matter.

James was finishing off science homework when his dad appeared in the doorway. After a quick argument about how James shouldn't be leaving his homework to be completed the night before it's due in, Christian asked his questions and got the same answers again. Although with a bit more attitude than necessary. James got into bed and Christian went to see the youngest Grey child. Ashley was already asleep when he walked in, though, and was above the covers. Gently he lifted his son into his arms and slid him under the covers. Soon enough the brown haired nine-year-old was comfortable and warm under his duvet, snoozing softly. Christian smiled and quietly left the room. Without thinking, he walked back into Phoebes room to watch her sleep some more. She looked so peaceful; it was like she never had any problems in her earlier life. When he was satisfied she wasn't going anywhere, he joined his wife in bed. After some of their special time together, Ana fell asleep, leaving Christian watching her before drifting off himself. Although, for the first time in a while, the nightmare of twelve years ago haunted his dreams.

* * *

_**(Flashback)** _

"_Phoebe, show mummy your arm," Ana said to her five-year old daughter. She hadn't stopped scratching all morning and Ana was starting to worry. Phoebe, however, was being stubborn and wouldn't roll up the sleeves on her new jumper. She knew if mummy or daddy saw the spots they wouldn't let her go to big girls school, and she really wanted to go. Ana gave up after half an hour and looked at Christian for help. _

"_Phoebe, look at me," he said kneeling down to her level. "Show me your arm so we can see what's making it itchy," Phoebe just shook her head and said it was fine. Eventually Christian just pulled the jumper off her and examined her arm. It was covered in spots and her skin was unnaturally warm. Taking charge of the situation, Christian ordered his two sons, Teddy and Nick, to be taken to school out of the way. Christian called his mother, after taking Phoebe back to her room, and told her what was wrong. _

_After explaining the fever, the runny nose, cough, sneezing and now the rash, Grace told him that she was showing symptoms of measles. After getting Phoebe to the hospital, he had Gail make sure the whole house was cleaned thoroughly and that no one was to enter until he was satisfied. He had Ana and the boys stay with his parents until he was satisfied the house was cleaned properly. Luckily Ted and Nick had, had jabs to protect them. Phoebe was due to have hers in a week, as she was ill when her appointment was to be done._

_That night Christian stayed with his baby girl, keeping an eye on her while she slept in the hospital bed. She was covered in the rash and she was much warmer than she was before. Grace had warned him to be careful and make sure he was cleaned properly before touching anyone else, especially Ana. Phoebe remained silent all through the night and slept peacefully while Christian was going out of his mind with worry. The doctors hadn't seen a case as serious as Phoebe and it caused a lot of worry. She had been so tired during the day that they began to think that her body was shutting down. Grace stayed with her and Christian and kept an eye on her granddaughter, but there wasn't a lot anyone could do until morning, to see if she would wake up. It was amazing how bad she had gotten over the course of one day. She had been given some cream to ease the itching from the rash and some water to attempt to control her fever but that was all the doctors could do. _

_Grace sat by her bed reading her favourite bedtime story while Christian paced the hospital room he had her moved into. This was out of his control and that was one thing he could not stand. What terrified him even more was that Grace needed to call for assistance when Phoebe's heart rate slowed right down. What a time for her appendix to cause trouble. Christian was almost in tears when he saw his five-year old angel, lying helpless and lifeless on the hospital bed. One of the doctors told him he needed to step outside the room while they worked on the patient and reluctantly he did, but watched through the window what was going on. Taylor was there too, almost getting emotional as well, to support his boss. When he saw the heart monitor become a flat line he sunk to the floor, crying._

* * *

Christian woke with a start and felt the tears in his eyes. Ana was watching him with a scared look on her face. He looked at the clock, it was three twenty in the morning. He was confused as to why she was awake and asked her.

"I heard you crying. Well actually, you were practically screaming. What was your nightmare about? The usual stuff?" he shook his head and told her about the scare. Ana couldn't have been there as she was seven months pregnant with James and it was too dangerous in case she got ill. But she heard that Grace was to thank for saving their baby. "Christian, you need to try and get over it. She is fine now; nothing's going to happen to her. Please try and forget about it, or you'll never move on." After some time of silence Christian just nodded and they went back to sleep.

Ana had no idea how wrong she was that night...

* * *

**Ok. It's another boring chapter, but it will get better. I promise (and hope). Hope you're still enjoying it because it would be pointless if you're not. **

**Next chapter will be a quick glimpse of the kids at school on Friday but it will lead onto the show on Saturday, which is when the first step of when things are going to change for this family. **

**Also, there's a reason why Teddy was happy about the pregnancy and Phoebe's hating the idea. Please note it's not to make Phoebe sound like a rich snobby cow (that's not my intention) it's to try to highlight that she doesn't realise how lucky she is and what she takes for granted. Overall, she and her family are meant to be close.**

**Please review if you think I need to change anything or if you have any suggestions for the future. Or if you just want to give me some positive feedback, I don't care, then review.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Calm

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I received 24 emails over night with reviews and followers, which is quite exciting as that's the highest I have ever had for one story. **

**Phoebe will see how much Christian loves her soon. Although the way it happens I'm scared you will all hate me so I'm just trying to change my idea slightly but still keep the overall idea the same. It's harder than I realised. **

**I'm sorry but I've broken my promise The show isn't until the next chapter as it would have just been too long to fit everything in this chapter and this is 10 pages on word. But I have written half of the show chapter as you read.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Calm**

Friday morning was like any other morning in the Grey household. Although Christian got up slightly earlier than Phoebe to ensure she had a proper breakfast before leaving. She done as she was told after much protest and ate some granola. After that, the morning went on as usual. Phoebe went to school with Teddy that morning for a change though; she didn't feel like making conversation with her father and there wasn't anything important to do which required her to leave early. When they arrived, they saw Ava standing by the gate. She saw Phoebe looked a bit down and tried to see what the matter was.

"Phoebe are you ok?" she asked once she was out the car. Phoebe hadn't spoken to her since they were at school yesterday and she hadn't been answering her ringing phone. Phoebe looked at her cousin and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it was the lack of you answering my phone calls. Or my texts? I was seriously thinking about calling your dad to find out if you were ok. What happened to you?"

"Nothing. I was just tired last night. Getting some stuff ready for tomorrow and casually drowning in the bath," Phoebe said trying to change the subject not realising she let the incident slip out. Ava demanded to know what happened and knowing she couldn't avoid the subject, Phoebe told her about the embarrassing moment her dad found her. She decided not to mention Ana being pregnant.

They walked into school, Mason following with a new security guard called Barrell, who was being trained as Mason was leaving, both keeping out of sight. Barrell was taking over Masons duties and therefore had to learn Phoebe's routine thoroughly before he could take over completely. He was under time pressure as Mason was due to be married, the reason he was leaving the family.

"So there you have it," Phoebe said to her cousin. "But don't worry I'm fine and alive,"

"Yeah right. You looked freaked out when mum and dad told us mum was pregnant," Teddy said sneaking up behind them. Ava turned and looked at him shocked.

"Aunt Ana's pregnant?!" she nearly screamed. The brother and sister nodded then Phoebe walked off towards her locker, Ava closely following behind. "What's wrong with Aunt Ana being pregnant, Bee?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong with it. I just don't understand why now. There are enough of us and they aren't getting any younger. But you can't tell anyone, A. Not even your mum. My mum will tell her when she's ready. We only found out last night," Ava nodded in agreement.

"But you're unhappy?" she asked knowing the answer already. Phoebe slammed her locker shut after getting out the appropriate books for the day.

"Why would you think that?" she snapped. She couldn't hide anything from Ava but it couldn't hurt to try.

"The snappiness, slamming the locker shut, the look on your face when Teddy mentioned it. This list can go one Phoebe and I've only been with you twenty minutes today so far. What's so upsetting about having another sibling? I would love it! Being an only child kind of sucks!" Phoebe took a deep breath. There was no point trying to hide it from Ava, she was her best friend. Before she knew it, she was telling her cousin how she really felt.

"I don't want to share mum and dad anymore than I already do Ava. It's hard enough trying to get time with them nowadays as it is, and another baby is just going to take up more of their time. I'm a jealous cow, that's what's wrong with mum being pregnant. What if it's a girl?"

"Why would that matter?"

"If mum has a girl, then I can't be daddy's little princess anymore. I can't be a daddy's girl if I have a sister to share that role with." Ava finally understood what was getting to her. Phoebe was scared of being pushed out. She needed to know that wouldn't happen that Christian and Ana would love her no matter what. The question was how does she do that?

"Phoebe, I think that you're over thinking this. Your mum and dad love you; they're not going to leave you out on anything. You'll always be your daddy's little girl," she said, getting a small laugh in return. "Anyway, isn't he coming to the show tomorrow?" Phoebe nodded.

"Yes. He said he was going to make it this time, no matter what. He's never broken a promise before so I don't see why he would this time."

"Has he ever actually heard you sing?" Ava asked. Phoebe shook her head. Every other music concerts, pieces of drama and musicals Christian had missed for one reason or another. It upset Phoebe that he never saw what she was achieving, unless it was related to business, but he always made it to her brother's events. Teddy's art exhibitions, Nick's baseball games, James' science fair last year, even Ashley's first school play. But he never made it to one of her shows. Tomorrow all that was going to change. "Have you finalised the performance order yet?"

"Yeah. Finished that last night when Ted and I stayed behind after school to finish some of the decorations. They're looking good; Ted is _really_ talented with a paintbrush. You saw his painting in the art rooms?" Phoebe asked. Ava nodded and said that he was painting a portrait for her and her parents for Christmas. Even though that was seven months away, he decided to start early as it takes some time.

"Yeah I've seen them. They are good. I love the one of you lot as a family last Christmas. You got Nick's present yet?" It was his birthday on Sunday and the whole family were going out for the day to do one of Nick's favourite activities. Sailing with him standing with his father behind the wheel. He was going to be captain for the day while they sailed into the open water and, if the weather was nice; Christian would let them jump off the side and go for a leisurely swim, providing they all wore life jackets so they wouldn't drown. Over-protective husband/father that he is. It had warmed up significantly since Wednesday. Phoebe nodded and claimed she got him a signed baseball from his favourite baseball player who she could never remember the name of. **(AN: I don't know anything about baseball and therefore no famous baseball players) **He saw it when they were out for the day and claimed he wanted it.

* * *

The day went by fast for Phoebe and she was glad when she got home. She was exhausted and was looking forward to a good night's sleep with an extra two hours in bed tomorrow. Ana was home but Christian was still at the office, handling an important deal he had been working on for some time. The boys were home also, although they were off doing their own thing, James and Teddy were playing a board game since they were still grounded. Ashley was doing his end of week homework while Nick was practicing his batting skills for baseball in the garden with Jennings. Phoebe knew she was lucky to have a family like hers, one that loved and cared for each other more than anything else in the world. She smiled at the thought and went to her room to do homework, as it was 3.30 in the afternoon.

An hour later, she was disturbed by a knock at the door. Ana walked in with a cup of tea. "Hi, baby," she said. "I thought you might like a nice hot cup of tea while you work," Phoebe thanked her mother and took a welcome sip. It taste good with lots of sugar and milk. "How's the work coming along?"

"It's alright. Nearly finished actually, just got to finish my German and then I'm done for the weekend. How about you? Work alright?" Ana giggled at her daughters question.

"Yes, my work is fine. Signed off a couple of deals this week so it's been fine," time to address to delicate subject. "Phoebe, last night. What did you mean when you said those things about your dad?" Phoebe froze, not knowing how to answer. After some time she answered.

"I don't know, mum. I was stressed out yesterday. Been having to deal with Carly all day then dad went on about my Accounting work. Then you told us you were pregnant. I guess I just needed to let my brain get over the information overload." She tried a small laugh, with no success after seeing her mother's look.

"I know that's not true. The way you were going on really emphasised to me that you truly feel that your father doesn't care. So come on Phoebe, talk to me. While he's not here." Ana pressed. What was going through her daughters mind?

"Mum, I know that dad cares. I didn't intend for my tone to sound like that yesterday. But sometimes I honestly feel like all he ever cares about where I'm concerned is my schoolwork, especially when related to business. He rang me up yesterday morning to have a go about hanging out with a boy, implying that all he wants me to focus on is school. Does he ever make you want to shout at him sometimes? Throw something at his head with the hope it will deflate a bit?" Ana laughed at that.

"Trust me, baby, he does that all the time. But then again I drive him mad too so it evens itself out. Why don't you try talking to him, tell him that you want to have time together without mentioning school? I think you'll find he may be very interested." Phoebe shrugged her shoulders and said she'll think about it. She finished her homework and Ana decided that maybe they should have some mother-daughter time before dinner. "Shall we paint each other's nails and play with our hair? We haven't done that in a while and I miss it," she suggested and Phoebe, who loves people playing with her hair and doing girly stuff with actual girls, jumped at the opportunity. She loved her brothers but they couldn't even put her hair in a simple ponytail or get the nail varnish on the nails; they got more on their fingers than her nails.

She got her make-up box out of her closest and found the nail varnish buried at the bottom. She had mainly pale colours but a few bright and obvious colours. She also got out her bag full of hair accessories and sat back on the bed with her mother. "So, mummy, what colour shall we do your nails? Would you like one colour or shall we do different colours on different nails?" she asked. Ana looked at the colours and chose four different ones.

"How about the blue and grey on my fingers? And pink and silver for my toes?" she suggested. Phoebe nodded, grinning. She knew the significance of the colours chosen; blue and grey, Ana and Christian's eye colour and pink and silver, their wedding colours. Ana chose the slightly darker shades so it would be more obvious to see. After grabbing her bed table from under the bed and setting it up between them, Phoebe got some tissues and set the nail varnish on top. Ana gave her, her left hand and Phoebe placed it on the table also.

"So, shall I do one hand blue and the other grey? Or every other finger blue, then grey?" she asked.

"Let's have, every other finger, shall we? And when they're dry we'll do yours. So start thinking about what colours you want."

"The bright red?" Phoebe asked giggling. Ana laughed too but said no, knowing Christian would have a heart attack. She didn't even know why Phoebe had bright red nail varnish, she would never wear it. Once Phoebe had painted Ana's fingernails, giving it two coats and some clear to finish it off, Ana started to paint Phoebes. She decided she wanted light purple fingernails with silver spots and gold and silver toenails. While painting, the girls talked about anything and everything they could think of, apart from school.

They talked about movies, books, what to do next week, what they got up to last week, Kate, Elliot, Ava, Mia, Ethan, Grace, Carrick, Ray, Carla and Bob, family life in general, even Christian and Ana's wedding and honeymoon. Once Phoebe's toenails were painted and she was just finishing the last toe of Ana's, they started playing with their hair.

Making Ana sit in a chair in front of the mirror, Phoebe brushed through her long chestnut hair and turned on the curlers. She curled her mums hair then neatly twisted it and pinned round the back of her head in a bun that looked like a rose. Ana smiled as Phoebe got out her camera and took some photos. She then sat in the chair in front of the mirror while Ana brushed through the copperness, thinking what to do with her hair. After turning off the curlers, Ana turned on the expensive hair straighteners that went up to 250⁰. When they were hot enough, Ana gently straightened Phoebe's hair, taking out the last of the curls from when Christian braided her hair the other night. When she was satisfied it was straight, Ana gathered all the hair in her hand and brushed it towards the top of Phoebes head. After placing it in a ponytail Ana started to twist it and slid in hairpins to keep it in a bun. Phoebe smiled at her mother in the mirror. She loved it when they did things like that.

"There, you go baby. And I get to see your beautiful face." Ana said to her daughter, who stood up to hug her. At this point Christian appeared in the doorway and smiled at his girls. Phoebe saw him first and grinned still hugging her mum. Christian put his finger to his lips and walked over to them. Ana's back was to him but she wasn't surprised when Phoebe pulled away and he wrapped his arms around her. Christian knew she knew he was there.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked when he turned her to face him.

"Christian it may have escaped your notice but you put the mirror right there," Ana pointed behind her. "I saw you while hugging our daughter." She giggle and he laughed.

"Ok, Mrs Grey. I came to tell you both that dinner is ready, and Phoebe since you didn't eat your lunch you will eat all of it today." He said sternly. Phoebe sighed. _How did he know I didn't eat my lunch? Oh yeah, I have two bloody security guards following me now. Must've been Barrell, Mason would never have told on me. _"By the way girls. Your hair looks nice." They grinned at their husband/father.

"Look at our nails too," Ana said holding up her finger nails. Christian smiled again as he saw what colours she had chosen, although looked a bit unsure at the purple on Phoebe, but said nothing as it was light purple so he knew it wasn't that bad.

"Come on girls, dinner time. Gail's made lasagne and I'm starving. And, Ana, I need your help calming your nine-year-old down. He's managed to get his hands on some Haribo and he's decided to be hyper." Ana laughed and followed Christian out of the room with Phoebe. Ashley was running around laughing like a lunatic. Ana took one look at him and put on her strict face. Ashley was a mummy's boy so he always did what she said.

"Ashley Grey, stop running around and go into the dining room for dinner or you will have no dessert and go to bed early," she said. She didn't mean it but she knew it was enough of a threat to get him to calm down. He quietly walked into the dining room followed by his parents and sister to find the rest of his brothers already sitting and waiting.

The dinner conversation was pleasant as always and they all talked about their days, Phoebe's show tomorrow and Nick's birthday on Sunday. Ana and Christian asked Ashley about soccer, suggesting that he tries out for a team somewhere and he eagerly agreed. Phoebe picked at her food and ate very little, hoping Christian wouldn't notice, oblivious to the fact he was watching her every move. He didn't want to ruin the good mood but he needed his daughter to eat properly. "Phoebe, stop playing with your dinner and just eat it. Nine small bites are not enough for you to eat for dinner." She sighed and started eating more of the lasagne, feeling slightly sick as she did. She hadn't eaten this much food in one day in months. She put her fork down and claimed she was finished, half the food still on her plate. "Phoebe, you are not finished. Eat your dinner, please. I told you that you need to put some more weight on. You're too thin."

"Dad, I'm full, really. Honestly, you know I've had a problem with food lately. I can't eat anymore," she said trying not to be forced to eat more.

"Christian, she's eaten enough. Don't push it," Ana said and Christian held his tongue. He hated it when Ana undermined his authority in front of the kids. Especially where food is concerned. He glared at his wife, then looked at his daughter. The only way this was going to be settled is if he reasoned with her.

"Phoebe, one more forkful. For me? Please," he asked and she couldn't say no. Sighing and rolling her eyes, Phoebe picked up her fork and ate her last forkful of lasagne. Once all the children had been excused from the table Christian led his wife up to their room.

* * *

**(WARNING: This is a sex scene between Ana and Christian. It's not very good but I thought it was time they did something. Otherwise it's hardly Fifty Shades) **

"Now Mrs Grey, do you think it's polite to interrupt me when I'm dealing with our children?" he asked, seductively. She smiled at her husband's playfulness.

"No, Mr Grey, but you know that Phoebe's had issues with food as of late. I don't think that pressuring her to eat is going to help."

"Well, what are we going to do about your behaviour at the table?" he asked, quietly. Anastasias breathing was getting heavier with anticipation. She looked up into his seductive grey eyes and leaned up to kiss him before whispering in his ear.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, _Sir_," she said emphasising the word _Sir_. He grinned down at her and reached for the buttons of her white silk blouse. Very slowly, he undone each button, revealing her white lacy bra beneath, then undone the zip on her black pencil skirt and slid it down her legs to reveal the matching panties to her bra. She stood as still as possible, knowing that if she struggled he would take longer and restrain her. She learnt that the hard way shortly after Teddy was born when her moans woke him one evening.

Leaving Ana standing in the middle of the room, Christian went to lock the door as not to be disturbed by their children. They knew not to bother them in the evening but it was just a precaution. When he turned back to her, he noticed that she was breathing heavily, wanting him. He grinned at the thought. Even after all these years, he was glad that he was still the only one who could arouse her. She was still his and only his. Walking back toward her even slower than he'd been moving. When he finally reached her, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her over to the bed, pulling off the duvet and sat on the edge. Without saying anything else he pulled her across his knee and wrapped his right leg over the top of both of hers. Placing his left arm over the top of her back, near her neck, he leant down and whispered in her ear. "I am going to spank you, Anastasia. Do you know why?"

"Because I undermined your authority to our children at the dinner table," she whispered.

"Do you think that's polite? That I like it when you do that?" she shook her head. He took a deep breath. "You will need to keep quiet so the kids aren't disturbed. If you make a noise I will gag you." _So much promise in those nine little words_ she thought. She moaned quietly and he hit her once on her backside. "That counts as making a noise, Mrs Grey," he said. He pulled her underwear down to her knees and hit her again, in a different spot. Her arms were folded beneath her head as she took deep breaths to control her breathing and the pleasure her husband was giving her. He continued to slap her, rubbing the redness after each one. After eighteen slaps he stood, with her in his arms, and dumped her on the bed. "Don't move Mrs Grey." He ordered. She grinned. _Always the control freak. Always telling me what to do. I love him. _

He disappeared into his walk in closet and reappeared with his silver grey tie. Her favourite tie with the pattern that leaves small indentations in her skin. After he tells her to, she holds out her hands for him to bind her wrists together. He takes her bra off before doing so. When he makes her lay down again he ties the other end to the bedpost and grins down at her helplessness. She smiles shyly up at him. "Now that you appear to have me where you want me, Mr Grey, what're you going to do to me?" she challenges. He says nothing as he grabs her ankles, pulling her down the bed, stretching her arms above her head. Taking a pair of handcuffs from his closet, he takes her left ankle and cuffs it to the post at the other end. She gasps with excitement. He takes the other ankle and does the same thing although this leg is stretched wider due to it being pulled across the other side of the bed.

"Now Mrs Grey. Once I've put this blindfold on you, I'm going to fuck you hard. If you make a noise, I may have to torture you further. And you are not allowed to come." He has a lustful, wicked gleam in his eye. "Once I've finished with you, you are not to touch yourself until I give you permission, understand?" she nods. "Answer me,"

"Yes, _sir," _she grins.

"Are you grinning at me Mrs Grey?"

"I believe so," her grin widens.

"Oh Anastasia I may have to do something about that. You're not supposed to be looking forward to this," but even as he says it, Mr Grey cannot keep the smile and excitement out of his voice. He slips an eye mask over eyes, denying her the opportunity to watch him undress. She moans as she feels him climb on top of her. His hands were at her breasts teasing and pinching slightly. They hardened beneath his touch and he briefly sucked on them. Making her moan even more. "Quiet, Ana. Don't make me gag you. We can't have the kids hearing this."

His tongue moved further down. Over her belly, dipped into her navel then ran along the faded stretch marks from her previous pregnancies. He then went between her legs and kissed her. After a while, he began to tease her, making her writhe beneath his expertise in pleasure. Ten minutes later he slammed into her unexpectedly and she would have screamed in surprise if he hadn't put his hand over her mouth moments before. He drove her crazy, as she couldn't let go while he pounded into her. She tried to find some release but he somehow managed to neglect her of the feeling. He found his own release and stood up. After taking the blindfold off, he grinned down at her. She was breathless.

"Christian, please. Let me have it," she begged. He laughed gently.

"Oh no, Ana. This is your punishment. I want you sexually frustrated and you are not to touch yourself. That way, it will make you feel even better later on when I claim you again." She pulled at her restraints to try to find some pleasure, but it was hopeless. Her husband knew too well how to deny her that feeling and she found really frustrating. _That's the point Ana. He wants to see how long you can take it. _He was still grinning at her and she was powerless to stop him. "Anyway, Mrs Grey. I'm going to go and make sure our children are ok. And make sure they're getting ready for bed." He said glancing at the clock to see it was nearly ten o'clock. He hadn't realised they'd spent two hours in their room together. She thought he was going to untie her so she could say goodnight but he left her where she was. He disappeared into the closet again, returned with a small blanket, and gently placed it over her. He was already dressed in a pair of pyjama pants and a t-shirt.

"Christian, aren't you going to let me say goodnight to the kids?" she asked. He smiled.

"No, I 'm not. That's another part of your punishment, Mrs Grey. You can see them tomorrow but for now, I'd be worrying about when I get back," he whispered in her ear. She sighed.

"Is this because of the dinner table?" she asked. "Because you're really dragging this punishment out aren't you?"

"No, I'm also getting revenge for last night, when I had to calm a mad nine-year-old down and you fell asleep without me."He grinned and she laughed. She didn't intend to do that. He left the room and returned forty minutes later. Ana was staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. She was thinking about how lucky she was to have her family around her. Growing up with just her mother and whatever husband she had at the time was quite boring after a while. Now she had brothers and sisters and children and the best husband she could wish for. She grinned at him when he lay down beside her. "Still frustrated?" he asked. _Damn! I'd gotten over that. _She was suddenly wanting his touch again. She nodded.

His smile never faded as he undone all her restraints and went for round two. This time he was being nicer to her and let her have some relief. Shortly after they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"What do you mean you're going to work?" Ana asked her husband on Saturday morning.

"I mean, there's an important meeting I need to go to and I can't blow it off. It's part of a deal I've been working on for months," he replied. Ana sighed. He'd been in his office all morning on the phone and when he finally exits, it's to alert the family he has to go.

"Christian, you haven't worked on a Saturday since before Ted was born. Can't Ros sort it out?"

"She could but it's important, Ana. I need to finish off this deal and make sure it ends smoothly. Trust me, the last thing I want to do on a Saturday is go into the office when I could spend time with my family." He said. She sighed knowing she wasn't going to win this battle.

"When will you be back?"

"Later this afternoon. I'll be back before the show, I promise. I also need to check a few things on _The Grace _but that shouldn't take too long." Ana still looked unsure. He walked over to her, put his hands on her shoulders, and looked her in the eye. "Have I ever broken a promise?" she shook her head. "Then have a little faith Mrs Grey. I'll call you if I'm running late." He said and slipped his jacket on.

"Honestly dad. Don't be late. Phoebe won't be very happy if you miss it." Teddy piped up. Christian nodded, kissed Ana's cheek and left the house, followed by Taylor. Ana placed a hand to her stomach.

"You know, daddy will never stop working if it means we'll be secure," she said to blip number six. After a while, she stood up and went to her office. The kids had gone to entertain themselves for the day. Phoebe had gone out shopping with Ava and Kate, for what Ana didn't know. Something to do with outfits for the show apparently. The boys had all agreed to play soccer in the back garden. So Ana had a few hours to herself. _What to do?_ She wondered.

* * *

Phoebe, Ava and Kate wandered through town looking for the perfect dresses to wear for Christian and Ana's anniversary ball. Also, to find some cute outfits for the girls to wear for the show. They had found the dresses for the show and only had their ball gowns to find. Ava had a short blue dress that stopped mid-thigh with elbow sleeves. It had a curved neckline that was quite low, but not completely revealing. Phoebe, however, had a knee length grey dress with purple flowers around the bottom. It had short sleeves and a curved neckline that was higher than Ava's, knowing Christian would be more comfortable if it showed less flesh.

"So girls," Kate said, "where would you like to look for the ball gowns?" they thought for a minute.

"That new one that just opened down the road. But I can't remember the name of it," Ava said. Kate looked confused and asked which one. "You know, mum. That one that's just opened up next to Starbucks?" Kate agreed, remembering which one her daughter was talking about.

"Ok, then maybe we can go and get a Starbucks after?" she asked and the girls happily agreed. They walked for five minutes before they found the shop Ava was talking about. "Right then, girls. You know how this works. Go find the perfect dress," Kate said after talking to the sales assistant, who was more than ready to help once she'd found out their last name. Phoebe found a cream coloured strapless gown that curved similarly to her grey dress. The bust has radiant jewels encrusted in it and the skirt floats out, designed to sweep along the floor. Ava selected a more brave dress, dark red with a slim skirt and a slit up the leg that stopped mid-thigh. The low heart-shaped bust had larger jewels sewn into it completely showing a contrast to Phoebes dress. Phoebe was surprised Kate had let Ava have it, her parents would have a heart attack if _she_ wore something like that. And her Uncle Elliot wouldn't approve she was sure.

Two hours later, the three ladies were sitting in Starbucks, Kate had a coffee and the girls had a hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows each. They were laughing and having a catch-up about school and stuff, when Phoebe noticed someone in the corner of her eye, making his way over to their table. He looked at her and looked as surprised as she was. She smiled and he smiled shyly back.

"Kenny?" he nodded. "What're you doing here?"

"Working," he said simply.

"Here?" he nodded. She suddenly felt bad for him. Almost like she was intimidating him. Unfortunately Ava didn't feel the same.

"So you're so poor you clean tables at Starbucks?" she said, but mainly because her cousin started ignoring her to talk to Kenny. Kate scolded her and apologised to him. He just nodded and walked away to clean some other table. His face bright red.

"Ava, you didn't have to say that to him, you know. Not everyone is as well-off as us," Phoebe snapped when Kate went to the toilet.

"For God's sake, Phoebe, he's nothing special. Why are you treating him as if he is? I was only joking."

"I don't care. He's my friend and while you may not like him very much, _I _do. And I'm sick of hearing you put him down. You've been making snobby comments around him since he started on Wednesday."

"Phoebe, face it. He's not like us, he'll never really fit in. Besides you and your dad have that agreement, and I know you honour your agreements with your dad, so he won't have to put up with me for long. What is it about him that you like so much, anymore? His accent?" Ava asked teasing her best friend, not realising how serious Phoebe took her until she saw her blushing. "Oh my God. You like him don't you?" Phoebe looked shocked, looking around the shop to make sure Kenny wasn't nearby.

"That's ridiculous, Ava. Why would you think that?"

"Because you're getting all defensive, right now. And you're blushing. You're also looking around to make sure he can't hear us. Phoebe you have a boyfriend, who _adores _you. You've known Nicky for years, but only known Kenny for three days. You've spent years trying to make Nicky see that he likes you, you even lost a lot of weight for it, and now you're crushing on the new guy?"

"I'm not crushing on him, Ava. I like him as a friend because that is what he is. He's a good listener and right now, he knows more about me than Nicky does!"

"How?" the confusion and interrogation in Ava's eyes were impossible to miss. She looked just like her mother, which was very creepy. Ava was definitely a Kavanagh in that sense.

"The other day, when you left rehearsals early, I waited outside for dad with Kenny. We were talking about our lives, basic stuff you know, and I ended up telling him about my manic life, that dad has created for me. I didn't even realise what I was telling him until it came out." In the corner of her eye, Phoebe saw Kate coming out of the toilets and knew that this conversation was about twenty-seven seconds away from ending.

"So, he pretty much knows everything?"

"He knows about mum, dad, my brothers, security. How I'm never alone even when I am. Pretty much everything yeah."

"Does he know about twelve years ago?" Phoebe shook her head.

"No-one knows about twelve years ago, except the family and the doctors. And my first grade teacher," Phoebe whispered.

"This conversation isn't over," Ava snapped as Kate stood next to them.

"Right, are you two ready to go?" she asked. They nodded and they all left the coffee shop. The girls went home to get their clothes and props for the show. _Tonight is going to be a great night. _Phoebe thought happily.

It's a shame she wouldn't be this happy at the end of the night.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews from:**

**Lisalilac, **

**froggydukes, **

**Crissy-Fenix-Prime, **

**Charlotte-Renesmee-Cullen **

**dm1990.**

**Gia18**

**StepToFar **

**rockmysock88**

**If you review I will thank you personally in the next chapter ;D**


	5. Chapter 5: The Show

**The chapter you have all been waiting for! Some of you may hate me but there is a reason I have done what I've done. It will make sense later on.**

**... ... ...**

**Chapter 5: The Show**

All the students taking part in the showarrived at the school at five o'clock that afternoon, to set up the hall and to get ready etc. Phoebe was no different. In fact, she had to be there early as she was telling everyone where to put everything. Just like her father, taking charge of the situation.

"Hey, Phoebe? Where do you want this?" Nicky shouted holding a large piece of fabric with a painting that looked like a forest.

"Oh that needs to be pinned up at the back of the stage. It's for Julie's song, which is first." She said. She stood on the edge of the stage and gave orders to everyone. _Tonight was going to be perfect. _She thought.

**... ... ...**

"Guys, come on, we're going to be late," Ana said to her sons.

"But mum. Dad's not back yet." Teddy said.

"I've text him telling him to meet us there, Ted. We're not going to be late to your sister's show, now come on." She said, ushering them all out of the door. They all got into the Audi SUV's. Ana went in one with James and Ashley while Teddy and Nick went in the other. Ten minutes later, they were all at the school where they met with Kate and Elliot. To Ana's surprise, Grace, Carrick and even Mia were there, but no Christian. She hugged them all and checked Mia was ok. "Mia, are you ok being here? You don't have to be," she asked concerned.

"I'll be fine, Ana. I couldn't miss my nieces for the world. Unlike my brother, it seems. Where is Christian anyway?"

"I don't know. He went to the office so he might be running late. But he'll be here I'm sure."

They all walked in and sat in the front row, where a student was setting up a laptop on a desk in front of the stage. There was a door to the right of the table that led into the backstage area.

Phoebe was standing on the stage giving orders to those setting the props up. _Just like her father_ Ana thought. She didn't turn as she walked backwards and nearly fell off the stage, only to be pulled on stage by some blonde guy. There was music playing in the background and she and Ava were dancing funny along with it, laughing as they did so. When the song ended they went backstage as their teacher walked along the stage.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and thank you for coming. If you could please take your seats the show is about to begin," she said.

Ana sat down next to Grace glancing at her BlackBerry. Christian must've been running late and it was starting to worry her. He promised he wouldn't miss this one. She turned to look at the back of the hall to see the door had been closed. He was officially late, and he didn't do late, if he was going to bother turning up at all. Teddy was sitting behind her with Nick, James and Ashley, as they could all fit into one row, and smiled reassuringly at her. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry mum. He'll make it." Ana wasn't convinced and gradually grew angry as Miss Song finished her introduction, handing the show over to the students who would take over everything.

Phoebe was sitting at the desk right in front of them with the laptop on it, the PowerPoint with their pictures already up on the giant screen at the back of the stage. She still hadn't looked at them yet so she didn't know that Christian wasn't there. She was too engaged in the task she was doing. Ava appeared in the doorway to her right- the one right next to the desk- and whispered something in her ear. Phoebe nodded and followed her backstage, not noticing their family in the front row.

Ana glanced at her BlackBerry again, hoping Christian text or e-mailed her, letting her know he was on his way or just outside. Just _something _would be nice. But, as she looked, she saw there was nothing from her husband. She was getting angrier. He _promised. _He had _never_ broken a promise before.

The students who had gotten on the stage were exchanging friendly banter to entertain the parents during the changeover of performances. Ana wasn't really paying attention, due to being pissed off at Christian. She only tuned in when she heard them talking about Phoebe. "By the way, if the copper-haired girl, aka Phoebe, gets up and keeps falling over. Don't worry about it and just laugh, she's quite clumsy. Also, if anyone finds a left, black, dolly shoe under their seats, please do not, under _any_ circumstances, give it back to her," Phoebe shouted something from backstage.

"Hey, I wondered where that went. I was beginning to think I only left with one shoe on!" the whole room burst into laughter. "I want that back, you know!"

"Keep dreaming, Phoebe," the blonde boy said. He was standing with a blonde girl who looked like his twin sister, which is why Ana thought they looked alike. "Anyway, without any further interruptions, and by that I mean Phoebe, please welcome Julie, who'll be singing 'Touch the Sky.'" The twins walked off the stage as another blonde girl walked across it while the audience applauded in welcome. Phoebe took her seat at the desk in front of the stage and started the PowerPoint, with the lyrics to the song and pictures from the rehearsals.

It was at that moment she happened to look up and see her family. From left to right she saw Mia, Carrick, Grace, Ana, empty chair Kate and Elliot. Phoebe realised that her father wasn't there and just stared at the gap between her mother and her aunt. _He broke his promise _she thought. She felt the tears form in her eyes and suddenly didn't feel like having fun with her friends anymore. She just wanted to go home and curl up on her bed. _Dad has missed another night. _She suddenly stood up, asking Whitney if she could do the PowerPoint for a while.

She went outside for some air. Nicky and Ava followed but wisely said nothing. She could only think one thing toward her dad. _I hate him!_

**... ... ...**

**Meanwhile...**

"Yes, that sounds good. I'm afraid I'm going to have to call this meeting short now. I've got somewhere I need to be." Christian said to Mr Reynolds, a dear friend and business partner. He smiled and enquired as to why Mr Grey had to leave so early. "It's my daughters show at school tonight. I promised her that I would go and support her and I'm already running late. But it was good to see you again."

"Same here, Grey. How is your family?"

"They are all very well thanks. Ros will see you out and I'm sorry I can't stay longer." Christian grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and nearly sprinted out of his office and towards to elevator. Taylor was waiting for him in reception.

"Sir, I've just received a call from Mac. There's a problem on _The Grace_ and he was wondering if you could quickly go over there?" he said. Christian sighed and looked at his watch. Phoebes show was due to start in half hour, but she was one of the last acts apparently.

"Is it important?" Taylor nodded and, reluctantly, Christian agreed. What on earth could be wrong that would need him to go over there tonight to sort out? They got in the car and Taylor drove towards the mariner, driving faster than usual, as he knew Christian had to get back. When they arrived, Christian jumped out of the car and ran towards his yacht. Mac was waiting for him although Christian couldn't see anything wrong. "What's wrong, Mac? I need to be somewhere," Christian asked. His friend led him to the front of the yacht and he realised that the barrier to stop people falling overboard was destroyed. Christian sighed, although his anger was starting to boil. "This is why you called me?"

"I thought you would have wanted to know that someone broke onto your yacht, Mr Grey," Mac said simply.

"I thought you meant that something serious had happened. I wasn't expecting this. Look, its Ashley's birthday tomorrow is there a chance we can get this repaired tonight?"

"It's quite late now sir, but I can try. If not I will see about getting it done first thing in the morning before you and your family head out," Mac said simply. Christian agreed.

"Ok then, fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have my daughters show to get to and I'm already late. I just hope I can make it in time to see her perform," he said the last sentence more to himself. With that he turned and got back in the car, calling Welch as they drove.

"Welch, I need you to hack into the security cameras at the mariner where my yacht is and have a look at any suspicious activity from the last couple of days," he said angrily. "And also see if anyone tried or succeeded to get on board. The front barriers have been removed and I'm fucking pissed." He snapped. Welch said he could e-mail the footage to him by the end of the tomorrow night at the earliest.

Christian glanced at his watch. He was hoping he would make it. He had to make it. He promised he would make it. He looked out of the window and saw that they were slowing down, due to a red light and heavy traffic on the road. "Shit,"

**... ... ...**

"Phoebe, come back inside." Ava pleaded. She was shivering in her blue dress as the temperature had dropped for the evening.

"Why? What's the point Ava?" Phoebe said moving out of Nicky's arms and walking toward her cousin.

"Because you've put so much effort into this show and I don't want to see you give everything you've done up just before Uncle Christian's too damn stupid to not show up. He's the one missing out, so why not make it amazing so the whole family can tell him he missed something amazing?"

"Because that's not the bloody point Ava!" Phoebe nearly shouted. "He made me a promise and he's broken it. Yet again, something good where I'm concerned is happening and he doesn't bloody well show up." Nicky decided maybe he should leave the girls alone and disappeared inside.

"Phoebe, what is this thing you have with your dad? It's like all you want to do is please him and have him tell you how proud he is."

"You don't understand Ava. You're an only child, you don't have to fight for your parent's attention. I have four brothers and another sibling on the way that my parents have to spend time with as well. But he can't even come on a family outing for one of his children because he's got to finish some business deal or something or other. Your dad tells you he's proud of you and my dad mostly tells me that I will have to get better. He never tells me he's proud." Ava sighed.

"You're right, Bee. I am an only child and I don't have to fight for their attention. But that means that I get to take advantage of it, I dont value the time I get with my parents, like you do. I would love to have a baby brother or sister. But Phoebe, don't get all upset because your dads an asshole," Ava joked, Phoebe giggled. "He's the one missing out, not you. You have the whole family here to see what you've put together. And the way I see it, at our age, we should be able to rebel. Trying to get _out _of spending time with our parents and _they _should be working hard to spend time with us, _not_ the other way around. Cheer up, babes. You're just going to make yourself more upset." Phoebe smiled. Ava always managed to make her feel better even when she's upset. "You gonna come back inside before our mothers come out?" After a few seconds, the cousins went back inside the building and Phoebe went to wash her face in the toilets before going over to her laptop at the desk in front of the stage, letting Whitney go and finish getting ready.

Nicky's group was up second and they were singing a song called 'Hey Whatever' a catchy song with an annoying tune. Nicky poked his head out the door and told her to wish him luck, which she did so, smiling sweetly. She looked at her mother and saw her glance at her BlackBerry and sighs. Christian hadn't contacted her, not even with an 'on my way'. Ana shook her head and looked up at her daughter. Phoebe just sighed and looked at her boyfriend on the stage behind her, grinning as he knelt down right behind her to sing in her ear. Ava was right. Christian was the one missing out and Phoebe was going to put on an awesome show that everyone's going love in order to prove to him that life is not all about business and money. It's about having fun.

At the seventh song the 'hosts' of the show announced that Celine was ill and, therefore, someone was going to sing her song for her. "But luckily for you, we're gonna stay up here and talk while they finish getting ready," the blonde boy, Dave, said.

"We are?" his sister, Deana, asked.

"Of course, D. We can't expect our parents to sit here without some sort of entertainment do you?"

"Well, why not just get Phoebe to stand up here and look at everyone? That'll make 'em laugh," with that the whole room started to laugh again. Phoebe just smiled and joined her friends on the stage.

"Ok, then. Where do I stand?" she asked, looking at the audience. The was a sudden scream and the students laughed when they realised it was Ava. "Ava Grey, you should be getting ready!"

"And you should get off my stage," Dave said, playfully kicking her away. "Anyway, Deana-"

"Dave you are aware that this isn't a comedy show. And if it was we're doing a rubbish job of it?"

"Of course I know that. Anyway, Selena's ready now so we'd better hand it over to her." he said leading his sister off the stage as a girl with the blackest hair took their place. The music started and instead of lyrics, Phoebe played a video on the projector at the back of the stage, before she disappeared backstage herself.

Selena started singing 'It's All Coming Back to me', her voice projecting loudly and quietly, hitting every single note. Little did the audience know that Selena wasn't actually singing, she was miming it. It was a difficult song to sing and Celine was the only student, apart from one other that managed to pull it off. Phoebe stood at the side of the stage, out of sight, and sang. She didn't want to go onto the stage yet as her moment was later.

She glanced up to the screen and watched the video while singing. It was clips of Celine and Phoebe working together on the song, while dancing like professionals with male partners, who picked them up, spun them around and all sorts. It then moved onto a clip of Celine standing alone while her 'boyfriend' walked away from her. The video was telling a story of a break-up and before she knew it, Phoebe was finishing the song and moving back to her desk.

After that Nicky's group got on the stage again singing 'Uptown Girl' although they decided to replace the phrase 'Uptown Girl' to 'Phoebe Grey' making her cheeks turn red at all the attention. She risked a glance at her family and they were all smiling widely, all forgetting about Christian Grey and his sudden lack of promptness.

Finally it was Ava's turn. She was joining in with Rebecca and Susan's song, even though she and Phoebe were doing one together soon anyway. They were singing 'Help! I'm a Fish' and Ava used her sweet innocent voice when doing her part. Phoebe couldn't help but laugh. After a while, she joined in with the chorus. "I'm a little yellow fish in the dee blue sea!" she sang. No one could hear her but she felt her mother watching her. When the song finished, Miss Song got on stage to announce that they were taking a short break to in order to set up the next set of props and offered the parents refreshments at the back of the hall. Phoebe avoided her family and went to mess around backstage for a song. When they finished singing, they all went to set up again. Phoebe, yet again took control.

"Nicky can you and Matt take down the forest backdrop? Selena go and stack those chairs to the side so we can get them easily again later. Taylor, can you bring the door set forward and set it up down the middle. Carly, make yourself useful and get the giant heart for Carmen. King Charles? Make sure that your painting is really to go up when it's your turn." Phoebe took a few steps back and watched her friends do the work while she 'supervised'. There was 'Hampton the Hamster' playing in the background making everyone dance like loonies while working. Phoebe took another step back but it was one to far as she fell back off the stage. She waited for the pain from her fall but instead, felt arms and looked up into Kenny's eyes. He caught her just in time.

"You ok?" he asked. She nodded and mumbled her thanks. He helped her stand properly but she'd hurt her ankle and therefore sat back down at her desk. She looked up and saw Teddy standing in front of her.

"Hey, Bumble Bee. You alright?"

"What do you want, Ted? I'm busy."

"Well we just saw you fall off the stage and mum asked me to make sure you were ok."

"Yes, I'm fine. Kenny caught me so don't worry about it."

"Phoebe, grandma wants to look at your ankle. We all saw you limping over here so she went to get some things form her car."

"Teddy, I'm fine. Stop worrying. Anyway, I'm going to stand up now and finish setting up for the second half." She said standing up and limping away. Teddy sighed and went back over to his mother and brothers. The others had gone to get refreshments. He told her what he said and what Phoebe said.

"Thanks Ted. I'm gonna stand outside and ring your father. Fine out where the hell he is!" she said as she stood and walked outside. The cool air hit her face and she realised for the first time how warm it was in the hall. She dialled his number and it went straight to voicemail. She sighed and dialled Taylor's number. He picked up almost immediately.

"Mrs Grey?" he sounded surprised.

"Taylor. Is my husband with you?" she asked sternly.

"Yes, Mrs Grey. I'll just give him the phone, ma'am." He said. After some shuffling Christian spoke.

"Hey baby,"

"Don't you 'hey baby' me, Christian Grey!" she almost shouted. "Where are you? Why haven't called me? Why aren't you answering your phone?"

"Ana, calm down. I'm on my way, we're stuck in traffic and my phones died."

"Why didn't you call me on Taylor's phone?"

"I didn't think about that," he said simply. Teddy called Ana to alert her that the show was starting again.

"That's your problem Christian. You never think about how your actions affect us. As long as Mr Control Freak is happy, it's fine. This conversation isn't over, I've got to go." She hung up before he could respond.

She couldn't wait to get her hands on him.

**... ... ...**

"Taylor, I'm in trouble. Take the shortest route possible and put your foot down!" Christian snapped. He didn't know why he was snapping at Taylor, it was his fault they were late and the traffic was bad.

"Yes sir, but the traffic is pretty bad today. I will try and get you there before Phoebe is due for her performance." He replied speeding up slightly, although there were cars everywhere, blocking their way. "Is Mrs Grey alright, sir?" he asked referring to the phone call.

"She's sounds fucking pissed off at me. Can't say I blame her really. I shouldn't have gone to check on the yacht." Christian sounded like he'd given up. He knew there would be an argument over this and in all honesty, he was starting to feel bad about missing something important to his baby girl. All the other times he felt guilty but this time he felt worse that guilty. He was ashamed of himself.

"They'll get over it, sir. Although you will need to give them some time." Taylor said. He and Christian had been more like friends since Christian met Ana and he knew them all well. Christian didn't even care that he had spoken about something the personal. He just nodded and continued to gaze out of the window. _Come on traffic. Move out of the fucking way! _He screamed in his head. He looked at his watch and felt like he might just make it, even if he missed most of it he was hoping to see his Cupcake. He had to see his Cupcake.

**... ... ...**

"Ladies and Gentleman. The time has come for you to start panicking. For after this next performance, done by our lovely girl group 'B*Witched', Phoebe will be getting on this stage. And I think we all know that will be a recipe for disaster!" Dave said. The room laughed, yet again. Even Ana was giving out a little giggle. She was partly glad Christian wasn't there as he would probably be red faced with fury by now.

"Dave, you're just jealous that I can sing better than you!" Phoebe shouted from her spot again.

"Dave, why this sudden need to pick on Phoebe tonight? She was fine when she was with Ava," Deana asked and he shrugged.

"Yeah, but Ava was supporting her. Wait until she's on her own. That's the recipe for disaster." She rolled her eyes and they moved to the side, allowing the group of four to take centre stage. The music started and before Phoebe knew it, she was standing up, next to Ava doing the dance to 'C'est La Vie' **(AN: You should totally listen to this song and watch the video, it's amazing). **When it finished, she was giggling like mad, and made her way back stage to get her microphone put on. Dave and Deana were making more jokes and before she knew it, she was on the stage singing, "I'm only me when I'm with you."

_Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard, you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing; just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you._

_I'm only up when you're not down._  
_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground._  
_It's like no matter what I do._  
_Well you drive me crazy half the time;_  
_the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._  
_And I'm only me when I'm with you._

She listened to this song and it always reminded her of how she felt around Nicky, before the awkwardness of him being with Carly came around. With her friends helping her out on the stage with the dancing, she found herself having so much fun. It was incredible and she had completely stopped caring about Christian. She was spinning and jumping and at one point, even done a ballroom move with Nicky. He wasn't very good but then again the music was too fast for him. Her grey dress moved perfectly with her. She looked so elegant, considering she was singing such an upbeat song.

"Wow, Phoebe Grey managed not to fall over, that time, Deana." Dave said as he and his sister walked back across the stage.

"She fell over once in rehearsal, Dave, and you've teased her about it ever since. And since she done that so well, do you think we can give her back her shoe now?"

"Yes, I agree with Deana," Phoebe said, still standing on the stage. Dave eventually nodded and Ava came running down the aisle holding her shoe. They all laughed for a minute, parents and friends joining in too. "Ava, you're supposed to be on my side!" Ava shrugged and ran off the stage again, Phoebe following closely behind.

"Ok, now we have one more surprise for you, before we end this wonderful evening of fun music and laughter caused by bad comedy," Deana said.

"Yes, now we are going to invite the whole class on stage for one more performance as a group," Dave said as the whole class made their way onto the stage again, some sitting on the edge of the stage, others kneeling behind, all in a boy/girl arrangement, and two groups of girls on either side of the stage. Phoebe stood at her desk, played the background music and turned on a music video of the class through the year. Some of her classmates were playing an instrument.

They were singing 'Sing' and the video showed clips of students smiling and messing around while in rehearsals for this show. Someone in the front row started to sing:

_Some words they can't be spoken only sung,  
So hear a thousand voices shouting love._

Some girls from the side joined in:

_There's a place, there's a time in this life when you sing what you are feeling,  
Find your feet, stand your ground, don't you see right now the world is listening to what we say?_

In the video, there were photos of them all as one big group, individual shots, them outside the classroom, at lunch and just chilling.

_Sing it louder, sing it clearer, knowing everyone will hear you,  
Make some noise, find your voice tonight.  
Sing it stronger, sing together, make this moment last forever,  
Old and young shouting love tonight._

Phoebe had joined everyone on the stage and gone straight to the piano to start playing the tune and started to sing with Ava, each taking a line to sing solo:

_To sing we've had a lifetime to wait (wait, wait, wait)  
And see a thousand faces celebrate (together celebrate)  
You brought hope, you brought life, conquer fear, no it wasn't always easy,  
Stood your ground, kept your faith, don't you see right now the world is listening to what we say?_

The whole class was starting to sway from side to side listening to the music and letting it take them away. The video was playing some of them dancing funny, as if they'd rehearsed this dancing to the music especially for the video. The whole class joined in with the singing:

_Sing it louder, sing it clearer, knowing everyone will hear you,  
Make some noise, find your voice tonight.  
Sing it stronger, sing together, make this moment last forever,  
Old and young shouting love tonight._

The first person sang on their own again, and then was joined by Phoebe:

_Some words they can't be spoken only sung,  
To hear a thousand voices shouting love and life and hope._

_Just sing; just sing; just sing; just sing._

_Sing it louder, sing it clearer, knowing everyone will hear you,_  
_Make some noise, find your voice tonight._  
_Sing it stronger, sing together, make this moment last forever,_  
_Old and young shouting love tonight._

_Hear a thousand voices shouting love._

The song finished, and every parent, grandparents, aunt, uncle and friend stood up and applauded the class. Kate and Ana had tears in their eyes, they were so proud of their daughters and Grace handed them a tissue, letting her tears fall. Miss Song went up on the stage, thanked everyone for attending, and asked them all to leave in an orderly fashion, and parents to wait outside for their children. Some of the students were staying behind to pack up some of the props but the majority was going home with their parents. Phoebe was going to leave but she thought she might help. It was at this point that Christian burst through the doors of the hall. The disappointment on his face was obvious and as soon as his family saw him, he knew he was in trouble and there would be an argument.

**... ... ...**

Phoebe saw her father burst through the hall as they started to pack up. She was glad he didn't try to talk to her but allowed their family to take him outside. Someone put more music on as they packed up. As she was trying to take down one of the backdrops, Nicky snuck up behind her and made her jump, causing it to fall, and the bar the fabric was folded over fell with it. She was standing too close as he bumped her head slightly.

"Ow! Nicky what was that for?" she snapped.

"Sorry babe didn't mean for that to happen. Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine, just finish put all the chairs away will you?" she snapped. He left and she smiled slightly. Nicky will always be immature. She walked to the front of the stage and started giving orders like she has done the entire time she had been sorting this show out. After a few minutes, everyone was doing as they were told. She turned and saw Kenny next to her smiling slightly.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks. It's just a small bump on the head," she replied.

"I wasn't talking about that bar falling, although you should get your head looked at. It looked like it you hard. No, I was talking about your dad," she sighed.

"My dad made a promise and he broke it. I'm pissed off at him but I'll be ok in the end. We always make up." She smiled at him. They stood where they were for a while before she started to feel a little dizzy. Kenny took her arm and led her outside to get some air. She sat down on the bench next to the door and he looked at her head.

"Well good news is, it's not bleeding but you may have a lump there for a while and a slight bruise." He stated.

"Since when were you an expert in medical needs?" she grinned. He shrugged.

"My dad's a doctor and he taught me a few things while he was stitching me up from one of my mum's attacks," he looked sad. She felt guilty.

"Kenny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Phoebe do me a favour? Stop apologizing. You can't know what you're saying may remind me of my mum. How can you, you haven't been there and I'm glad. I would hate for something to happen to you," he sat down next to her. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, surprising both of them.

"Kenny can I ask you something?" she asked and he nodded. She sat up and looked at him. "Why did you let Ava speak to you the way she did in Starbucks earlier?" he looked vaguely surprised but answered anyway.

"Well, I work there and she's a customer. Rule number one of working in a place like that is don't be rude to customers. Also, the woman was there. I couldn't say anything while her mum was there. That was _her_ mum right? It's just they look so alike," Phoebe laughed.

"Yes, that's my Aunt Kate. My mum and she are best friends. Have been since college apparently. That's why Ava and I are so close. We grew up together. Anyway, back to Starbucks. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but why are you working there? Surely it's awkward when our year turns up?"

"It is a bit, yeah, but I need to earn money Phoebe. We don't all come from a wealthy background. Ava was right. I'm poor."

"I didn't mean it like that Kenny. It was just a shock to me that's all. I always thought you looked quite well-off like most the guys at school."

"Yeah, well. Dad didn't want me to look scruffy so he bought me expensive looking clothes. Anyway, enough about me. I don't want to talk about my life anymore. How long have you played piano?" he sounded really surprised. She laughed at his tone.

"I must have started when I was about five, I think." She said the started mumbling to herself, "Let's see, I'd just gotten out of the hospital and I heard dad playing and I wanted to be like him," she counted on her fingers. "Yeah, about twelve years. I started not long after I started school. I heard my dad playing one evening and I wanted to learn too. He taught me the basics before hiring a teacher. He also taught me how to dance for when we go to formal events."

"Really? What kind of dance?"

"Ballroom, mainly. He hired me a teacher for dancing and now I can do the Foxtrot, Waltz, Viennese Waltz, Quickstep. All sorts. I'd love to learn the Rumba though, it's so romantic." She laughed and he joined in, neither of them sure what they were laughing at but still. They were having fun. Never mind the fact that their parents were looking for them and they were supposed to helping clear up the hall.

"Phoebe, what did you mean by 'I'd just gotten out of hospital'?" he asked suddenly. She froze. _Shit! I hoped I'd distracted him with the dancing conversation._

"Erm, it doesn't matter. It's insignificant now." She replied.

"Is it anything to do with you not being able to hear properly?" he asked suddenly. _How did he know?_

"How did you know I can't hear properly?" she asked.

"I've only known you for four days, but in that time I've noticed that you only talk to people if they're on your right side, you look like your straining to hear them and you hardly heard me when I tried calling to you yesterday."

"You were talking to me? I'm so sorry; you must think I'm a total bitch." He laughed gently.

"Come on, Bee. I told you about Starbucks." She sighed.

"Well, I don't remember much about it. But, I was about five years old and it was my first day at school. I was feeling a bit warm and my arm was really itchy so I kept scratching it. I think it was bleeding as my parents freaked out. My dad sent Teddy and Nick to school, my mum had to go to work, and my grandma came to look after me and told dad I need to go to the hospital. She mentioned the measles or something. But, I don't remember being in hospital, being looked after by the doctors or anything. A week of my life and I don't even remember it. The only thing I know and remember is not being allowed to see my mum, as she was pregnant, and my dad holding my hand. He read me my favourite book and occasionally he would hold me. One day I woke up and everything was significantly quieter. That's all there is to know." He nodded, her eyes widened. "But Kenny, you can't tell anyone. Not my parents, Nicky, your dad, anyone at school, not even Ava."

"Ava doesn't know? I thought you two told each other everything?"

"I don't want Ava to know. I don't want anyone to know. I just dont want to be the sick or odd one again. I can't have everyone treating me differently."

"Hey, it's ok. I hear you; your secret is safe with me. I promise."

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't make any promises to me. I don't want any more false hope."

"Sorry. But, honestly. I won't say anything,"

"Thanks Kenny. You know, you're so easy to talk to. I feel like I can tell you anything."

"Maybe you can tell him why you two are leaving your parents to worry about where you are?" a cold voice said from behind them. Phoebe turned and saw her father standing in the doorway of the main school building. Normally she would have been frightened at this tone, knowing he was angry but right now, she didn't care. She was just as angry. Although she did wonder how long he had been standing there.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Only to hear your last sentence. Why, were you having a private conversation?"

"As a matter of fact we were. And, it's one you're not invited to join. So thank you for checking on us. You can go now." Kenny looked at her, utterly shocked at the tone she was using with her parent. She was shocked herself but she needed him to leave her alone. When she saw her father's face getting red and angry she knew they were about to argue.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that young lady!" he snapped.

"Or what? Nothing you can do will make me feel bad about talking to you like this!" they were raising their voices, which grabbed the attention of Ana and the rest of the Greys. In two minutes, the eleven members of the Grey family appeared outside.

"I am your father and you will show me some respect!" he shouted back.

"I'll show you some respect when you show me some. You like deals dad. There's one right there for ya!" she shouted with plenty of attitude.

"Alright, you two this isn't helping anyone," Ana said stepping between them, placing her hands on her husband's chest, looking into his eyes.

"Stay out of this, Ana!"

"Christian! Don't you dare speak to your wife like that." Grace scolded and she looked at her grandchildren. "Teddy, can you take your brothers to the car and have Sawyer drive you home. Only take one car, I have a feeling Phoebe and Christian will need to take a different one to each other."

"But, Gran, we won't all fit."

"You'll have to sit in the front Ted. Ryan and Barrell will go in the other car and I'm sure Taylor will drive Christian. Go, now please." She replied with authority. "Kate, Elliot, there's no need for you to be here. Why don't you go home? I'll sort them out if I have to bang their heads together." Kate was reluctant to leave but did anyway, taking Ava with them. Mia looked exhausted as Carrick wrapped his arm around her. "Carrick, take Mia home. I'll get a lift."

"Are you sure?" he asked. He would normally stay and help but he needed to look after his daughter. Grace nodded and told him to go. That only left Kenny standing awkwardly listening to mother, father and daughter arguing. He looked at her for help and she just gestured for him to leave, which he gratefully did.

"Christian, stop shouting at your daughter and sit down!" she said. Christian looked at her and sat down on the bench. "Now then shall we discuss this calmly?"

**... ... ...**

**So sorry. I know you all hate me but this is a while other chapter!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews:**

**loves4paws  
Emmaaver  
Guest (Not signed)  
Gaums30  
LostInADream11  
Crissy-Fenix-Prime  
kie1993  
BrielleAlissa  
jayarecee  
dm1990  
Gia18  
Skgcsandr  
StepToFar  
Charlotte-Renesmee-Cullen: Don't worry about your review, I plan on it**

**I love the fact that you are all enjoying this and leaving me reviews. Thank you for the constructive criticism, regarding certain things (e.g. one review would like to see a more rebellious Phoebe). Unfortunately, though I like to please, I can't make everyone happy in the sense that their suggestion won't work for the future of the story.**

**I'm glad most of you like the father daughter relationship and thank you so much for commenting that I have written it well. I've been in seventh heaven ever since. One review asked if I thought about spankings as punishment as the children. I have thought about it, but I feel I haven't had one of them misbehave enough to deserve one, although I feel like Ashley's becoming a bit of a troublemaker. But I'm nervous because I don't believe in that kind of punishment for children (I was never punished that way) so it's an uncertainty for me. I knew that Christian thinks differently though.**

**There was one concern about Teddy's age. He's 19 but I still have him in school with Phoebe. As I have mentioned I don't know the schooling system in America as I live in England, which is slightly different, I believe. So you'll just have to pretend that they're still in school at that age, sorry. **

**Finally, I am sorry about how some of you are 'haten how u making me hang like that sooo not cool' ;)**

**Please continue to review! I really want to make this something you'll enjoy **


	6. Chapter 6: The Storm

**Hey, sorry it's taken so long. Was trying to figure out how to fit all your advice and my idea together. However I think I have done it but if it doesn't look right or fit in properly, I will re-write it. **

**- Cupcake - **

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Storm**

Phoebe sat on the sofa with her back to Christian. She had gone with Ana in one SUV while Christian and Grace went in the other. Grace decided maybe it was best for them to discuss their issues at home, away from other nosey teenagers and rumour spreaders. Christian tried to apologize for missing the show but Phoebe wasn't listening. She was sick and tired of always trying to please him, she even got picked on for not wearing make-up at school, and always trying to make him proud.

_Maybe I should be more of a rebel. They pay more attention that way. _She thought, remembering the time Ana and Christian were spending a lot more time with Nick when he was constantly breaking the rules because he wanted the latest games console. It was only so they could be sure he couldn't keep acting up. Funny thing was, Nick was only acting up for attention and eventually he got it. However, at this precise moment she didn't want her dad's attention, she didn't want to talk to him or even look at him.

"Now," Grace said once everyone was sitting down and the boys were out of earshot. "Who is going to tell me what all the shouting was about?" Phoebe folded her arms turning even further away from Christian. "Christian, what happened?"

"I found Phoebe and that boy talking and getting quite cosy together. I asked why they left us all worrying about them and she started getting sarcastic and rude. I have never had any of my children treat me so disrespectfully." He replied.

"No, you came over and started getting sarcastic with me! I had a headache so Kenny took me outside to get some air. We got talking and forgot where we were and that we supposed to be helping pack up. You didn't need to talk to me like that!" Phoebe nearly screamed standing and turning to her father.

"We were worried about where you were! And then you practically told me to go away. You do not speak to me in that manner!" he screamed back.

"Enough!" Grace shouted. "We are supposed to be discussing this calmly."

"You know, if you turned up on time, _father, _we wouldn't be here now!" Phoebe said storming up the stairs, passing Teddy who was wondering what all the shouting was about. She slammed the door shut and Christian sat down in defeat.

"Well, that didn't go how I was expecting it to," Grace said. Christian just sat there, head in his hands with his elbows resting on his knees. He sighed. Teenage daughters are hard work, even one that was usually very well behaved. "Christian where were you?"

He shook his head and went up to his room, leaving Ana and Grace on their own in the lounge. They both sighed and Grace decided it would be better if she left and returned in the morning before they all go out to see if they're both ok. Ana agreed, she had a relationship to try and fix now and if she knew Christian, which she did very well, he was going to need her body to release some of his stress and, possibly, guilt. Although she wouldn't tell Grace that she was about to go and let her husband fuck her, hard. That would just be awkward. When Grace left, Ana followed Christian upstairs to find him pacing around their room. He looked up at her as she sat on the bed and stared at him. He went to apologize but she stopped him.

"Don't give me that crap," she said. He walked over and fell face first on their bed, next to his wife.

"She's angry at me," he said simply.

"Well, what do expect? Hugs and kisses?" Ana snapped at him. "I'm really fucking mad at you right now and it wasn't my evening you missed! Where were you?" he sighed and thought it was time to tell her. He couldn't avoid it forever.

"I'm sorry, Ana. My business meeting ran over. I tried to get out of there but I couldn't. You know what Reynolds is like. Then Mac called. There was an issue on _The Grace _I had to sort out and the traffic was bad on the way back. I wish I hadn't gone to check it out, but I did. How was it anyway?"

"It was incredible. You missed a wonderful night. The whole family was there, Elliot made it for Ava. Grace and Carrick were there, hell, even Mia got out of bed to be there for the girls, and you now how ill she's been lately. But where were you? Out sorting fucking business again! You should have seen her face when he saw your empty seat. I felt my heart was being ripped out at the disappointment!" she said, raising her voice slightly, but not enough to distract the children upstairs. Christian sighed for the umpteenth time. He never wanted to upset his girls, the intention was to be back before she was due to perform. He hated himself at that moment for missing his baby's night. Ana was right about everything she had said to him that night. Where was he? _As fucking usual putting business first. _He looked up to his wife and saw her walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked, frightened she was leaving him.

"Upstairs. It may have escaped your notice, Christian, but I have a distraught 17 year old up there who is pissed off at you!"

"Surely I should go up there and face the music of my mistake? I'm calmer now so I can let her shout at me all she wants."

"And risk you getting angry again? No. I think you'd end up spanking her. Maybe it's best you keep out of her way tonight. Just while she's in this mood. But you'll have to find a way to deal with it tomorrow because we are _not _cancelling our trip." She said more gently and went upstairs to see her hurt teenage daughter.

**... ... ... **

Phoebe was lying on her bed, crying softly into her pillow, when Ana gently knocked on the door. She sat up wiped her tears and said, "Dad if that's you go away!" and lay back down again. Ana opened the door and sat down next to her running her fingers through her copper hair.

"Good thing I'm not your dad then isn't it?" she whispered. Phoebe looked up to her mother tear in her eyes. "Phoebe, I know your dads hard work, but shouting at him and getting sarcastic is not going to solve anything. If anything it's adding fuel to the fire as he tends to shout back." Ana said.

"So he sends you up here to fight his battle?" Phoebe spat.

"No, he didn't. He actually wanted to come up here himself but I told him to stay away until you are both calm. Shouting and stomping and slamming doors never solved anything. Believe me, I've tried." Phoebe giggled a little. "Your father is a difficult man, Bee. He deeply regrets missing your show, as he should, and I think you will need to talk to him about him. Because shouting then ignoring him is just going to upset both of you. And hiding away won't help."

"I'm not hiding. I left the room before I said something I knew I would regret or ended up _trying_ to use him as a punch bag. I know I've done workouts and stuff but he's still stronger than I am. And I don't want a repeat of when I was eight years old." Ana laughed, softly. Phoebe didn't like rules when she was younger and when she started climbing trees in the garden, she nearly fell out. Christian climbed a ladder to try and get her down before she fell and she hit him trying to get away, not very hard but enough to get a spanking from him.

"It made you stop climbing that tree though."

"But, if he did that now it wouldn't stop me being mad at him. In fact it would make even more so. Why are you taking his side?"

"I'm not. I'm severely pissed off at him for what he done tonight. When he finally managed to leave work he had to go to sort something out on the yacht for tomorrow. He only realised _after _that it wasn't even that important, apparently, and he should have gone straight to the school. But control freak Christian Grey has to finalize every detail before taking any risks." Ana replied and Phoebe suddenly remembered their trip tomorrow.

"Crap, we're going sailing tomorrow aren't we?" Ana nodded. "Do I have to go? I don't think I can be stuck on a boat with no way to escape with dad there too." Ana shook her head.

"Of course you have to go. It's a family outing for Nick's birthday. Your grandparents are going, Mia said she'd tag along. It's just a shame that Kate and Ava aren't coming."

"What? Why aren't they coming? They were coming this morning."

"Remem in the car I had a phone call?" Ana asked and Phoebe nodded. "It was Kate. She called me to tell me she and Ava aren't coming. They've had a fallout with Elliot about the dress Ava was wearing tonight and now Ava's grounded. That means not being allowed to go tomorrow so Kate has to stay with her."

"That's so _unfair. _The dress wasn't even that bad." Phoebe moaned.

"I know it is baby. And it only just covered her backside, and it was cut quite low. While Elliot may like Aunt Kate wearing something like that, his baby girl is supposed to be covered head-to-toe. Your father would have had a heart attack if he's seen you wear something like that. Dads are like that."

"Dads are hypocrites." Phoebe said.

"How so?"

"Well, dad gives Ted advice on how to 'get a girl' and stuff like that. But with me it's all, 'I'm going to lock you in a tower until your thirty and only release you to the prince I approve of' knowing that whatever girl he's got Teddy trying to ask out has a dad thinking the exact same thing about her. It's one rule for us and another rule for boys." Ana laughed.

"Yeah, dads are like that, baby. It's because you're his sweet innocent little girl. All dads hate the thought of something bad happening to their daughters. Why do you think they only time he has ever cried on his mums shoulder is when you've been in hospital?"

"I don't know. But if he feels like that, then why did he have to hurt me tonight by not turning up?" Ana had to admit, Phoebe had a point. She was so much like Christian it was amazing if anyone saw anything in her that she got from Ana.

"Your father loves you dearly, Cupcake. He didn't intentionally do it, he was just too stupid to notice that he had until it was too late. Just don't be too hard on him, ok? He regrets it and I will make sure he makes it up to you. You should get some sleep, we're leaving at seven tomorrow morning so you need to be up at six." Ana said, kissing Phoebe's forehead before turning to leave. She was stopped in the doorway by Phoebe's voice.

"Mum. He broke a promise. Don't expect me to forgive just like that." Ana walked out of the room as Phoebe settled into bed and drifted off to sleep, although her dreams were haunted by her father. And the fear he didn't love her, purposely missing her shoe.

**... ... ...**

When Ana arrived back to herown room, Christian was on the phone. _Funny. I thought it was dead._ Ana thought. He looked at her and smiled. "Thanks Mac. Great work... Yeah we'll see you tomorrow... ok." He said and hung up. Ana stood where she was in the doorway looking at him, waiting for an explanation. "That was Mac. The problem on _The Grace _isn't a problem anymore. How's Phoebe?"

"She's fine. What was the problem?" she asked. There was no way she would let it go so he told her about the safety rails being removed and how Mac had managed to get someone to repair them within three hours. Although she was still pissed off, Ana knew that Christian would have had to go and get it sorted. Maybe she can forgive a little bit. But not much. "Good thing you did go. Otherwise we probably wouldn't have gone out tomorrow, but that doesn't mean you're off the hook."

"I know. Why is it that I can control a business, all my deals, the kids school, over forty thousand people- to a certain extent- but I can't even control our one teenage daughter?"

"Because you've never had to control a teenage girl before. Or at least I hope you haven't."

"Ana, if you're referring to before we met then stop it. I have never had that with a teenager. I only had adult submissives."

"Then, you haven't had to deal with a teenager before. And calm down, she _angry_ at you. It's not like she's off on a rebellious journey to defy you at every turn from now on, putting on lots of make-up, getting piercings, tattoos, escaping security and having sex. She'll get over it. She always does,"

"But she shouldn't have to. I shouldn't keep doing this. And, I should hope that our seventeen year old daughter is not having sex. I'd chop the penis off any boy who dares to put it to close to her."

"Christian, she's growing up. You can't be like that forever and besides, I don't think she's brave enough to defy you to such an extreme. It may be hard to believe right now but she respects you too much. And you have to trust her not to make her own decisions. Why do you think she's so hurt you missed tonight?" Christian still looked tense. Ana sighed. "Let's not talk about Phoebe anymore. I think you need some stress relief, Mr Grey." He looked at her and grinned, his eyes asking the unspoken question. She smiled and nodded and he picked her up, throwing her on the bed before climbing on top of her. He made quick work of removing her clothes and before she knew it, she felt him inside her. She didn't know how long he pounded before she found her release. He fucked her hard, made her orgasm multiple times before they were both exhausted. After covering themselves with the duvet, the both fell asleep.

**... ... ...**

"_Mr Grey, we need to take her to surgery__ to get her appendix removed. And then we can focus on the measles." The doctor was saying. Christian didn't know what to say, in fact, he barely heard what they were saying, but nodded anyway. A minute later, he saw the doctors running out of the room pushing his baby girl in bed along with them. Grace stayed with him and held him close. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on her shoulder crying. She tried to soothe him but he just sat where he was, feeling like a little child needing to be held by his mummy. _

"_Christian, she will be fine. They got her heart going again and they're on their way to take some of the pain away. Phoebe's a fighter, she's not ready to go. She told me just last week how she looks forward to being a cheeky little devil when she's older." Grace joked. He didn't respond in any way. Grace sighed and rubbed his back. When she looked up she could see Taylor sitting in a chair opposite, crying a little as well. He loved Phoebe as much as her parents did. He'd watched her grow up the five short years she's been on this earth. She reminded him of his daughter, Sophie. He didn't know what to do. "Christian, come on son. Let's stand up and go and get a coffee, there's nothing you can do right now." She said looking at Taylor for help getting Christian off the floor outside his daughter's hospital room. They led him down to the cafeteria and she ordered them a coffee each, even Taylor who was welcome to join them._

"_Mum, what if she..." Christian couldn't finish his sentence. He feared the worst for his daughter._

"_Christian I know you're scared. But you need to stay strong, for Ana, Teddy and Nick. And especially Phoebe. I'm going to do everything I can to make her better. She's with one of the best doctors in the hospital right now." They sat in silence until Christian's phone started ringing. He looked at the screen and passed it to Grace. She looked at the screen: Ana. She answered. "Hi, Ana." _

"_Grace? Where's Christian?" she asked._

"_He's sitting in front of me, but he's too upset to talk right now."_

"_WHY? What's happened?" she screamed._

"_Ana, calm down. Phoebe's had to go and get her appendix removed as they were causing trouble, which is dangerous with this illness she has. But the best doctors are with her. Christians just in a state of shock at the moment."_

"_Can you ask to talk to me?" Grace handed the phone to Christian and, reluctantly, he took it._

"_Ana?" he asked._

"_Christian, what's happened? Grace sounded worried. Are you ok?"_

"_Oh Ana. I'm terrified." He said nearly breaking down again. _

"_Ok, Christian I'm on my way." She said._

"_No Ana! You can't come here-"_

"_Christian, you need me. And I want to be there for Phoebe."_

"_Ana you are seven months pregnant. You are not to come to this hospital while our daughter has a contagious illness. What if you get ill?" he didn't hear her response as Grace took the phone off him._

"_Ana, he's right. Don't come, even if you did you won't be allowed near her. I know it sounds harsh but you have the baby to think about. Don't take any unnecessary risks. I'm here and so is Christian we'll look after her." Ana sighed over the phone she wasn't going to win this argument so she agreed. _

_Eventually the doctor paged Grace and went back up to Phoebe. She was lying in bed, still asleep with all sorts of equipment around and she had a needle on the back of her hand covered by some sort of tape. The heart monitor showed that her heart was beating slow but steady. The doctor told them that the operation was successful but they were still concerned about the measles. He left them with her and Christian took a seat next to her, holding onto her hand. He put his head on the bed and fell asleep. _

_The next morning he woke up to a small hand stroking his hair. When he sat up he saw Phoebe was awake and weakly smiling at him. "Hi daddy," she said quietly._

"_Hi, Cupcake. How are you feeling," he asked as she wiped her still runny nose with the back of her hand._

"_Still feeling warm and itchy. And my throat hurts." She replied._

"_That's probably from all your coughing baby." He said. "Don't worry though, it will feel better soon. Are you thirsty?" she nodded her head. Despite being covered in spots she still looked her usual cute self. He gave her a glass of water after Grace gave her consent. Christian was happier; at least he could control giving her a drink._

"_Where's mummy?" the small voice asked. _

"_Mummy's staying at grandmas for a while until your better. She can't come and see you, though, as we don't want her to get ill, do we?" he said. She just nodded and went to sleep again. He was tearing up again..._

**... ... ...**

Christian woke with a start. He didn't know why his dreams were being haunted by this memory but he didn't like it. He slowly got out of bed, put on some pyjama bottoms and went to get a glass of water. However, as he was walking towards the kitchen he heard the quiet notes being played on the piano. He recognized the tune but couldn't remember what it was called. Silently, he walked towards the door at the great room and saw Phoebe sitting there, quietly playing. Taking a deep breath he walked in and walked towards her. She didn't acknowledge him and just continued to play. When she finished, she didn't play another song, but only looked up at him as he stood next to her.

"That was beautiful," he said. "What's it called?"

"It's the tune to 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion. I've been trying to get the hang of it for a while now."

"Well, I thought that sounded fine," he said.

"You don't even know if it was played properly." She snapped quietly. "What are you doing up anyway?"

"I needed a glass of water when I heard you playing. What are you doing up?" he replied, trying to keep calm.

"Woke up couldn't get to sleep. I thought I'd have a little play as everyone in this house are heavy sleepers." He chuckled a little and sat down next to her. She didn't object, though she did move away slightly. She was still mad at him.

"Phoebe, I really am sorry for missing your show. You have no idea how much I regret it."

"I have an idea. But, it doesn't change anything. I'm still incredibly mad at you. Mum might not be able to hold a grudge but I certainly can." She snapped. He was trying really hard to hide his irritation at his tone. He had promised Ana a few years ago that he wouldn't spank his children when they got to a certain age but Phoebe was really trying his patience.

"Phoebe, your mother is really pissed at me. She told me a few things that made me realise I don't always make enough time for you and the boys."

"Dad, I don't care anymore. It's all done now, forget it."

"Am I forgiven?" he asked hopeful to her last sentence. She laughed.

"You really think it's going to be that easy? No I'm saying forget it because that's nothing compared to what you're going to feel over the next few weeks." She smirked. He frowned.

"Don't even think about acting up, Phoebe. That will make me missing your show seem very minor compared to what your punishment would be. I haven't spanked you in years, don't make me do it again." He sounded very strict and frightening, if Phoebe wasn't mad.

"Oh, I see. You're allowed to fuck us about, but we're not allowed to repay the favour. Don't you think that's a little unfair?"

"Mind your language, young lady. You know I don't like attitude." he was raising his voice in warning.

"And I don't like people breaking their promises. Seems like we both shit out tonight dad," she said running up the stairs. He shouted after her, realising his mistake when Ana came downstairs.

"What are you shouting about?" she snapped. Christian explained the conversation he'd just had with their daughter and she sighed. "So you thought you'd go for round two of the shouting? Even though I told you to stay away from her tonight?" she questioned.

"Who are you, Ana? My mother?" he snapped.

"Sometimes it feels like it. You're acting like a teenager right now Christian. She's stubborn, like you, so you have to pick your fights with her. Don't just go in, acting like the boss because it's not going to solve anything!"

"But that's the only way I know how to function, Ana. God help me if we have another daughter." He said taking her into his arms and placing his hand to her stomach.

"If this one is a girl, then you will more of an idea on how to deal with her. Although, you have done a good job with Phoebe. It's just one slip up Christian. You won't make the same mistake." He sighed. "What are doing up anyway? You haven't done that in a while."

"I had a nightmare. About Phoebe in the hospital." He said, voice cracking slightly. "Why couldn't she stay my little girl forever? Why does she have to grow up?" he asked. Ana wrapped her arms around him and looked into his beautiful grey eyes.

"Because it's the way of life Christian. They're all growing up. It feels like yesterday that Teddy was sitting on your knee while you talked about planes and helicopters. But now we have five children. Phoebe is going to be alright, ok?" she said.

"How do I make this right?" he sobbed.

"You need to give her time. I've been telling you this all evening. Talk to your mum tomorrow when we're out; see if she has any tips on how to get through to a teenage girl. Because I honestly don't know what to suggest, anymore."

"I'm going to go and check on her. Make sure she's still here." He said unwrapping his arms from her and leaving the room before Ana could protest. Quietly, he made his way up to Phoebe's bedroom and poked his head through the door. She lay on her back in her light, grey nightgown with her duvet only covering her waist-down. Her copper hair was fanned out around her head on her pillow and her left arm was bent so her hand was resting next to her cheek while her right was on top of her stomach. She was breathing very lightly, Christian often wondered if she was breathing at all. She looked so peaceful, ignoring the shiny trail from her tears on her cheek. He sat down in his chair near the bed and just watched her for a while. She couldn't have been asleep long so he figured she wouldn't be waking up until morning.

After a while, he drifted off to sleep, not realising that Phoebe wasn't asleep that much. Her eyes were half-open and she decided to watch him. She smiled lightly but knew it was going to take more than that to make up for what he'd done. Sighing she turned away from him and pulled her duvet up higher. If he was still there when she woke up in the morning then it would start a whole new argument. She was unsure about people watching her sleep and while she was angry, it was a bad combination. Closing her eyes once more, the only Grey daughter fell asleep.

* * *

**Ok, it's a boring chapter. The shortest I've done so far. Next chapter is Nick's birthday and a day of sailing for the family. This chapter was mainly to show Phoebe's anger and how there is going to be some arguing. She's going to be rebellious in the next chapter and really try Christians patience.**

**Thanks you for the reviews:**

**LostInADream11  
ArellaWhite  
louise. .1  
dm1990  
Guest  
Gaums30  
Caribbeansbride  
jayarecee  
Charlotte-Renesmee-Cullen**

**Feeling overly happy at the reviews. Thanks you all so much! Chapter seven won't be long.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Sailing

**Hi, I'm so sorry about taking so, long. This chapter was on my laptop which died and the charger broke and I haven't long had a new one. Thank you for sticking with it and not only have I given you a long chapter, I have also double uploaded for you my friends. Please don't be disappointed in what happens. Some reviews requested that some things not to happen but they have. That's only because I think it's important to the story and it works.**

**I have some mixed reviews about the spanking that was in this chapter so I have re-written to end of this chapter to have taken it out as some people hate it. So instead of Christian hitting her, they just shouted some more. **

**... ... ...**

**Chapter 7: The Birthday Sail**

When Phoebe woke the next morning, Christian was already gone. She could also hear movement outside her bedroom door of her family preparing to go out sailing for the day. She had been looking forward to it since they found out they were all going but now she didn't feel like going, especially without Ava being there. Ashley ran into her room jumping on her bed telling her to get out of bed and get downstairs right away, pulling on her arm. "Come on, Phoebe. We need to eat breakfast before we go." He said.

"Ok, Ashley. Give me a minute to get dressed and I'll be down," she replied smiling. Ashley was always excited on everyone else's birthday. Especially Nicks because he loved sailing. After a minute, he went downstairs to eat his breakfast while Phoebe got dressed. She chose to wear a short red and yellow summer dress that showed off quite a bit of leg and a low neck on it, making her breasts look bigger. She slipped on her matching heeled sandals and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. After putting on a little make-up and going to the bathroom, she made her way downstairs, carrying her beach bag with her smallest bikini and towel. When her brothers saw her, their mouths were open in shock. Luckily their parents weren't down yet, Christian would have had a heart attack.

"Phoebe, what are you wearing?" Ted asked unsure where to look. He had never seen his sister wear so little and it was making him uncomfortable.

"I am wearing my summer dress with sandals as we are going sailing on this very nice day in May. I checked the weather yesterday and it is supposed to be nice and hot." She said, turning her attention to Nick. "Hey, Nick. Happy birthday," she kissed him on the cheek and he smiled.

"Thanks, sis. You look nice by the way." He commented.

"Yeah, but she won't get away with it. There's no way dads' going to let you go out in that, Bee." Teddy said. "Why are you wearing it anyway? You've never worn something you know dad won't like."

"Teddy, if I revolved my life around what dad thinks and feels then it's pointless living a life at all. Besides I'm tired of always trying to please dad." She replied as her parent's grandparents and Aunt Mia entered the room. Christian took one look at his daughter and his mouth dropped open.

"Phoebe Grey, go upstairs and change this minute. You are _not_ leaving this house wearing that," he said, dangerously low. She rolled her eyes and welcomed her grandparents, ignoring him. "Phoebe, don't ignore me. If you don't go and change then you are not coming with us."

"Christian that's a bit harsh." Ana scolded.

"Ana, have you seen what she's wearing?"

"Yes I have. And we're going to be on a boat while she's wearing it. It's not like anyone's going to see her,"

"That's not the point, Ana. She knows how I feel about her looking so underdressed."

"And she's right here, so she can hear what you're saying." Phoebe piped in smirking.

"Good, I was beginning to think you were deaf and I would have to drag you up to your room to get changed." Christian said, not knowing how the hearing issue was true to a certain extent.

"I'd rather not thanks," she said, smiling. She knew Christian wouldn't make a scene as it Nick's birthday, but she also knew that they would be at each other's throats later on.

"Christian, come on. It's just one day, it won't hurt anyone." Grace said putting an arm round Phoebe's shoulders. "Now, stop arguing with your daughter and go and see the birthday boy before Elliot turns up." Christian did so while Grace and Ana led Phoebe from the room.

"Phoebe, I know you're angry at your dad but don't purposely push his buttons," Grace warned.

"I'm not purposely pushing his buttons. I'm just acting more like a teenage girl now. It's not my fault if it doesn't work with him." She replied. Ana sighed.

"Phoebe, you are purposely trying to aggravate him now. Don't deny it, I know you better than that. Just don't make things worse between you as it's going to affect everyone and I like our lives the way they are right now. I don't need extra stress." Ana snapped.

"Mum, he's in a mood because I'm wearing a dress right now. It's not my fault he's so insecure."

"Phoebe all we're saying is, don't do anything now that you'll regret later. You love your father dearly and I know that if you hurt him now, you will regret it." Grace said.

"He hurt me. I'm just returning the favour."

"And I still need to look at your ankle. You've been limping since you fell off the stage last night." Phoebe didn't reply and went back into the main room with the boys and Mia. Elliot had just turned up and apologized for Kate and Ava's absence.

**... ... ...**

**Meanwhile...**

"Happy birthday, Nick." Christian said as his mother and wife led his daughter from the room. He sat down with his sons, his father and sister while they waited for Elliot. Christian heard Kate and Ava weren't going with them and he was partly glad. Ava was a mischief-maker and convinced Phoebe to do mad things when they were together.

"Thanks dad. Today's going to be great." He said.

"Dad, what's going on with you and Phoebe?" Teddy asked. Christian looked at his sons and knew it would be good to tell them but decided not to.

"Nothing that you boys need to worry about ok?" he said simply. Carrick agreed but told Christian that they will be talking about it at some point. However, for today they would leave and have a nice day out for Nick's sake. "Anyway, Nick. You have a choice. You can either have your presents before we leave or you can wait till we're in the middle of the ocean."

"Erm, now please. That way I don't have to worry about forgetting to pick them all up." He said. Christian smiled and agreed, although they would wait for the girls to come back and for Elliot to arrive. As if on cue, the bell rang and minutes later Elliot walked into the great room, carrying a large box.

"Hello, mate. Happy birthday," he said happily. At this point Phoebe was walking back into the room. "Sorry Kate and Ava aren't here," Elliot was saying. "But Ava is grounded and she can't be trusted home alone."

"That's ok, Uncle Elliot. What'd she do anyway?"

"We were arguing last night about that dress she was wearing at the show. I didn't like it." He replied. No one said anything else. Everyone, except Phoebe, ate breakfast then gave Nick his presents before heading off.

His grandparents gave him their present first: a complete baseball set, for when he's out with his friends, and a new video camera that's worth a lot of money. He likes to make mini movies about family life so they knew it would be well used. Elliot, Kate and Ava bought him a new TV with all the appropriate extras for him to 'hook up' his camera. Christian was shocked that his brother would buy him that but said nothing when he saw Nick's excitement. Mia hadn't gotten him a lot as she had, had a lot of hospital appointment lately; however, she managed to get him some blank DVD's for him to put his family mini movies on. Teddy then gave him his present. The children all agreed years ago not to spend too much on each other otherwise they would have a competition as to who could buy the most expensive thing, and most of the time they were using Christian's credit card. Teddy had bought Nick the newest baseball game for his Xbox and also tickets to go and see a baseball game. To say Nick was happy was an understatement. He was even happier when Phoebe gave him the baseball she had bought him. He hugged his sister tightly. James and Ashley gave him a joint present: a remote control yacht to use on the lake at the back of their garden. Christian and Ana didn't realise they had one when they bought the house and the two eldest children discovered it when they decided to go exploring one afternoon. Phoebe was just a toddler and Ana was yet to get pregnant with Nick. Christian and Ana had bought Nick a new camera for him to take pictures, knowing Christian's parents had bought a video camera. They had also bought him a new phone, the newest games console and Ana insisted on buying him some nice new clothes.

After Nick had unwrapped his presents and shown more emotion than he normally would around his family, they all set off towards the mariner, taking three different cars. Christian and Ana rode in one SUV with Nick. Phoebe, Teddy and James rode in the other, while Grace, Carrick, Elliot, Mia and Ashley travelled in Carrick's car. When they arrived, Nick wanted a picture with everyone in front of the boat. Giving the camera to Taylor, he got everyone to pose. Normally, Christian would have his girls on either side of him, but Phoebe purposely moved away from him to stand by her aunt with Ashley. He sighed but decided not to bring it up. After the photo was taken, they all went on board. After telling Mac he didn't need to stay, Christian led his wife and Nick up to where he drives the boat. Taylor got on board too; he just went somewhere he wouldn't be seen until he was needed. Everyone else had gone to sit down or wave to the people gathering nearby to watch their departure. Once they had gone more into open waters, Nick stood in front of his father holding onto the steering wheel while Christian told him what to do while steering. Ana was just smiling and video recording it on his new camera. He had insisted on taking his new cameras with him for the day so he can gather some nice memories.

Once they had decided to stop, everyone went about doing their own thing for the day. Phoebe and Mia had decided to lounge around in the sun while all the boys had decided to play games with Nick. Grace and Ana were talking in shelter holding a cold drink each while Christian, Elliot and Carrick went about checking around the boat, making sure everything was ship-shape. It was quite a relaxing day, although Christian knew he would have to talk to Phoebe about last night. He had been watching her all the time she had been chilling in the sun and he had noticed that she hadn't put on any sunscreen. She was talking quietly with Mia but he didn't hear the conversation as he and Carrick joined their wives. Elliot went to join the boys. Ana and Grace smiled at their spouses, although Ana frowned when she saw Christians face.

"Christian, what's the matter?" she asked.

"Phoebe isn't wearing any sunscreen and she's laying out in the sun wearing a dress that barely covers her up." He said. Ana sighed.

"You want to go and say something don't you?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, and I'm going to. I don't want her to get burned." He replied going to stand up when Ana laced a hand on his arm.

"Christian, leave her alone for a minute. I'll go and tell her, you know she'll just get frustrated at you for no reason about it. Besides she's talking to Mia, don't interrupt them." She pleaded, handing him a drink. He sighed and nodded, sitting down next to her and making conversation with his parents.

**... ... ...**

"So, what's the deal with you and your father?" Mia asked her niece on the other side of the large boat, away from ears that shouldn't be listening. She was lying on her stomach in her lounger looking at Phoebe with her arms folded beneath her head.

"I'm angry at him, so I'm not talking to him. He wasn't happy when he saw what I was wearing this morning."

"I heard. So what are you doing now? Finding ways to upset him because he missed the show?" Mia sat up slightly to look at Phoebe properly. "You know that's not going to solve anything right?"

"Aunt Mia, I'm not purposely trying upset him. I'm just trying to get him to understand how he hurt me by breaking his promise. _You_ managed to make it and you've been in a pretty bad way lately."

"Exactly. I'm not as busy as your father is at the moment. I've spent the good part of the last three months in hospital. Your fathers most likely spent that time working hard to keep you all happy and safe."

"But he couldn't even find three minutes for me. I don't care that he missed every other act. Right now I would've been happy if he just turned up to see me."

"Then why don't we put on another show? Maybe you can sing for him later?" Phoebe had to laugh.

"No. He doesn't deserve it just yet." Mia laughed too.

"Oh, my dear niece. You are evil." They laughed for a while until they heard the boys shouting over to Christian about jumping in the sea.

"Not yet, boys. Wait until after lunch then for lunch to settle down. And you won't be jumping in anywhere without life jackets on." Christian said. An idea popped in Phoebe's head, but she thought she would wait until later to do it. Lying down on her back, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of the sun on her skin.

**... ... ...**

"Ana, has Christian and Phoebe actually spoken today?" Grace asked while the boys were checking things over on the boat. Ana shook her head.

"Not really. Only what you heard this morning about her dress. I think she's going to drag this out as long as she possibly can. It won't be too long because she needs him. She always needs him."

"But she's really angry. I've never heard anyone shout at him as much as she has lately."

"Yes, well. She might want to try stopping because Christian won't take it forever. He realises that she's like him and she needs to shout about it until her anger is gone but he won't accept it for much longer." Grace nodded in agreement. She knew her grandchildren were well behaved because Christian is strict and punished them if they act in ways he didn't like.

"They both need to grow up. And, you're doing pretty well in dealing with the situation." Grace commented.

"Really? I don't feel as though I am. Last night they decided to have round two of shouting when everyone was asleep and when I went downstairs, Christian and I started to argue again." Ana sounded tired.

"Things will get better, Ana. I just think Phoebe needs a bit more time to forgive him."

"But, I don't think there's enough of it. Christians already started to doubt himself as a father. Any longer I'm scared he'll go to that dark place where he fears everything again." Grace didn't get a chance to respond as Christian and Carrick joined them. Ana kissed her husband and asked what was wrong. He was worried about Phoebe not wearing sunscreen. They all had a short conversation when their sons joined them.

"Hey, dad. Can we go for a swim?" Teddy asked. Christian smiled but thought it was too early for them to go jumping in the sea. He told them they could go after lunch once it's settled down while wearing life jackets. Ana smiled and put her head on his shoulder.

"Always the control freak, Mr Grey." She said and his parents laughed. He smiled and agreed, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead. He was watching Phoebe again and saw that she was drifting off to sleep in the sun. He smiled softly, although was still worried about her not wearing any sunscreen. Slowly he stood up, unwrapping his arms from around Ana and made his way over to her.

"Phoebe, if you're going to lie out in the sun, then you need to put on some sunscreen, please. I don't want you to get burned." He said.

"Dad, I'm fine. I don't need it." She replied not looking at him.

"Phoebe if you don't put some on then I will either put it on for you or I can take you inside away from the sun. You're choice." He was clearly trying to hide his irritation, and failing miserably.

"I don't want to put any on. I want to get a tan." She said slowly, as if he did not understand. He knelt down and spoke in her ear.

"Phoebe, you are really trying my patience at the moment. I've had to deal with you shouting and swearing at me over the last sixteen hours, I am not going to let you backchat me as well. Don't make me punish you for all three." She stood up and looked at him. She could see her mother sitting up in her chair, deciding whether or not to intervene whatever's going on.

"Dad, what don't you get? I. Do not. Want. To. Wear. Any. Sunscreen. Ok?" she said walking away and inside to get a drink. He didn't follow her as he was registering what she had just said to him. His anger was building up and he stood to call out to her. The family was now all paying attention to what was going on. Phoebe re-appeared on deck and was smiling her sweet smile. "Yes, daddy?" she asked innocently.

"Put some sunscreen on." He said, quietly. Her smile turned into a frown and she sighed, walking towards the back of the boat. He followed her as did her brothers excited at the fact they thought there was going to be a fight between their father and sister. When they got there Christian was shouting at her again. They saw that she had discarded her dress and was wearing a bikini that only just covered up certain parts on her body. Christian was furious. "Phoebe Grace Grey, put that dress back on." He shouted still walking to her. His parents, Elliot, Mia and Ana appeared behind him unsure what to do. Ana did gasp and scream a little, however, when Phoebe climbed the rail and jumped off the yacht. Christian ran to the rail and looked down counting how long it took Phoebe to resurface. She did, one minute later, as he was starting to worry she had drowned. She looked up at him and grinned, ignoring his shouting at her to get back on board.

"I don't want to!" she shouted back before swimming away slightly. Ana started to worry. Phoebe had never been the strongest swimmer and she often found it difficult to breathe when in the water, even with her head above the surface. She held onto Christians arm and he looked at her, seeing tears in her eyes.

"Phoebe, come back up here, right now. Or so help me..." he stopped remembering where he was. He turned to see his parents glaring at him, his brother and sister not knowing what to do and his sons looked shocked, all of them trying to hide their smiles. He finally looked down at Ana.

"Christian come inside a minute?" she pleaded. "Mia, Elliot, can you make sure Phoebe doesn't go too far?" she asked. They nodded. Ana and Christian followed Grace and Carrick inside and sat on one of the sofas in there. Grace stayed standing.

"Well, that could have been handled better." She snapped at her son.

"Care to elaborate, mum?" he asked sarcastically.

"Don't get an attitude with me Christian Grey." She replied in her motherly tone. "Now, then. What did you say to her?"

"I only told her to put on some sunscreen." He replied.

"And that caused her to jump off?"

"Apparently so."

"You must've said something else." Grace insisted.

"Mum, honestly. That's all I asked her to do. She had to give me attitude about it, and then decided to walk off. When she came back outside, she jumped off. And right now, I should be trying to get her back on board. She's not a strong swimmer." He said, standing.

"Christian, sit down." Carrick said and Christian obeyed. "If you want to get through to your teenage daughter, then you need a different tactic. Ana has been telling you this since you missed the show." It clicked in Christians head.

"She's purposely trying to piss me off because I missed the fucking show? Fuck!" he snapped.

"Christian, she's not upset about you missing the show. She doesn't care about that, now. She's upset because you hurt her by breaking your promise. You've never broken a promise before and that's what's hurt her the most." Ana said, crying softly. "This was supposed to be a happy day," she whispered. Christian wrapped his arm around her and held her tightly.

"It is. This is just one slip up. I promise the rest of the day will be fine. How about you try to bring her back on board and I keep my distance so we can both calm down? Then later on I can attempt to have a calm conversation with her." he suggested.

"Christian, you don't know how to have a calm conversation with a teenager." She snapped.

"Ana, Christians right." Carrick said. "He needs to try and have a calm conversation with her and she needs to realise that behaving the way she is, is not acceptable."

"But by punishing her, it's making it seem like she's in the wrong when Christian is the one who made the mistake," Ana said. She was completely at a loss at what to do. She had never seen anyone's behaviour change as dramatically as Phoebe's has since last night and she didn't like it. Christian had mood swings, not behaviour transplants. It's as if Phoebe wasn't the little girl she was the other night when they were doing each other's hair and nails.

"We won't punish her Ana," Grace said reassuringly. "We just need to find a way that tells her that dealing with her anger like this isn't healthy. Especially since she is not the strongest swimmer and is currently swimming out in the ocean on her own."

"I'm going to go out there and keep an eye on her," Christian said and this time they let him go. Ana waited for him to close the door before putting her head in her hands and started crying. Grace sat next to her, took her in a hug, and gently rubbed her back.

"Hey, Ana," she soothed. "Calm down. They'll sort it out. In time."

"That's just it Grace. I don't want it to be _in time_. Things are going to be awkward and now she's purposely pushing his buttons. She knew that jumping off would piss him off, so she did it. She's been angry with him before but never this bad. I'm worried about her. She can't swim and she's still limping from last night. Surely her ankle must be hurting from having to kick to stay above the water?"

"Yes, it most probably is. But there's nothing anyone can do until we get her back on board." Ana just nodded. She let Grace hold her for a while, while Carrick subtly left them alone. "Why don't I get you a glass of wine and then we can go and join the birthday boy?" Grace asked, trying to distract her. Ana shook her head.

"No, thanks. I can't have any wine." She said. They hadn't told anyone but the kids that she was pregnant yet, they were going to wait for the twelve-week point. She was roughly seven weeks so far and they thought they would reveal the news when the family met for Mia's birthday meal in six weeks. Although Grace was curious as to why her daughter-in-law couldn't have any wine.

"Why can't you have any wine? Are you ill?" she asked sitting up to look at her. Ana smiled lightly and shook her head.

"Erm, no. Not ill. I'm pregnant." She whispered. She trusted Grace with her life, and her children's. Grace was shocked, then she broke into a huge grin hugging Ana tightly.

"Oh, congratulations. You must be really happy! How far are you?"

"I'm only seven weeks, so you can't tell anyone. Please Grace. We were going to reveal it at Mia's birthday, when I'm thirteen weeks." Grace nodded her head understanding.

"Do the kids know?"

"Yes, although there's mixed views on it. Teddy's happy, the other boys are too, although slightly more unsure. Phoebe didn't look too happy when we told her, though." A thought occurred to Grace.

"Ana, when did you tell them?" Thursday was the believed answer. "Have you thought that maybe that's why she's acting up a bit? She's worried about having another sibling to share your attention with?" Grace suggested. Ana hadn't thought of that, she only thought that it was Christian's doing to make their daughter angry.

"You mean she may feel more left out? Why would she think that?"

"Having lots of children makes it hard to find time for all of them sometimes. Maybe, Phoebe just thinks that it's going to be difficult to find time to spend with you. She knows that a baby needs a lot of attention and is a lot of responsibility."

"Grace, I know that. But we always make time to spend with the kids. We've never given them any reason to think that we won't be around and another baby won't stop that either."

"I'm only looking from Phoebe's point of view. Maybe she needs that reassurance." Ana nodded and said nothing else. She suddenly had a lot to think about. Oh, how she wished that she could have a drink right now. She knows it would make her feel better. She smiled up at Grace before going to find Nick and her sons.

**... ... ...**

"Alright Phoebe you've made your point. Now will you please get back on board before I come in the after you." Christian said low and threatening. Phoebe looked a little scared at her father's tone but she didn't want him to think he was getting to her, so she turned away and faced the open water rather than at him. "Think about your mother. She's really upset that you're doing this." He tried the different tactic Carrick suggested, although obviously in the wrong context. However, it got Phoebe to spin round to face him.

"Don't use the mum-card on me!" she screamed. "I'm sick of it." Christian couldn't take her attitude anymore. He took off his shirt and jeans, revealing his swim shorts beneath, and jumped in the water, the ripples pushing Phoebe away uncontrollably and sending her below the surface. When she came up again she was coughing badly and didn't notice Christian swimming toward her. Her ankle was hurting like mad and the sudden disturbance made her lose focus and go under again. She felt someone grabbing her arms, pulling her up and she looked into the angry, glaring, grey eyes of her father. He was holding her tighter than necessary, digging his fingers into her skin. She gasped in pain and pleaded with her eyes for him to let go. He loosened his grip but not completely released her.

"I should spank you for this trick you've fucking pulled, young lady. You can't bloody swim, that's why you wear a life jacket and that's why you wait until I say you can jump off. Now get your arse back on the boat." He told her. She was suddenly terrified and swam as best as she could to the lowest point where they get back on board. Taylor was there, waiting for her. He didn't look happy. When she grabbed a towel and wrapped it round her, she ran. She was looking for somewhere to hide from her angry father. She was angry at him, too, but when he was this angry when the kids misbehaved, their best chance was to run, hide and pray he didn't find you until he had calmed down. Phoebe knew that would be pointless as there were limited hiding places on this yacht but it was just a habit.

She didn't run very fast due to the throbbing in her ankle but somehow she managed to get into a cabin and hide under the bed. Christian hadn't followed; she'd had a minute head start after all. As she lay, waiting to see if he would turn up, she let her mind wander. The plan had been to hurt him and see how he had upset her, not make him angry. _Shit! I've even upset mum. Not my intention. And Nick. It's his fucking birthday and I do this. We were all supposed to have fun and yet I've ruined it. Come on you stupid bitch, for once stop thinking about yourself. All because dad missed the fucking show, you're acting like it's the biggest crime in the fucking world. _Her mind continued to wander. It's not just missing the show, she realises that now, it's the fucking baby. She wants attention from her parents and this is the only way she could think of, not thinking about the consequences.

A tear rolled down her cheek as the guilt started to build up. She didn't notice the door to the cabin open or her father kneel beside her and glare at her until he pulled her out from under the bed by grabbing her arm. He softened his expression when he could see she was crying.

"Cupcake? What's wrong?" he asked concerned. She shook her head, refusing to answer. Even when she tried to get the words out, none came. He sat her on the bed and asked her again, more gently, why she was crying. This time she found some words to say.

"I've realised what I've done." She whispered. "I've made mum upset and I've ruined Nick's birthday and I've embarrassed myself in front of the whole family." His heart was suddenly breaking at what she's realised.

"Cupcake, calm down. Surely you realise that your behaviour today and last night was inappropriate?" he asked. This caused her anger to build up again.

"Oh, I've behaved inappropriately?" she snapped. "Dad, if anyone's behave inappropriately, it's you. You broke your promise!" and she quickly left the cabin before he could respond. He was at a complete loss at what to do.

**... ... ...**

Returning to the deck, Phoebe looked for her brothers and found them sitting with Ana, in the shade. Her grandparents, aunt and uncle had gone off to relax elsewhere temporarily. Sitting down next to her mother, Phoebe spoke. "Mum? I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to upset you." She said. Ana just smiled gently and gave her a small hug. "Nick, I'm sorry for ruining your birthday as well. I shouldn't be letting my anger at dad affect everyone else."

"Hey, Bee, chill. It doesn't matter anymore," Teddy said. "Have you two sorted it out yet?" Phoebe shook her head.

"No, dad's idea of sorting things out is shouting at us, rather than talking." This made Ana angry.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, baby," she said softly. "You scared him when you jumped off and he didn't know how to deal with those emotions. Don't be even more mad at him, he can't take it. Anyway, your grandmother wants to see you, about your ankle since you refused to let her do it last night. Go and find her now, please." She said before excusing herself from her children's company to go in search of her husband. She found him in the cabin he'd spanked their daughter and closed the door when she entered. "Phoebe just told me what happened." He looked at her.

"What exactly did she say?"

"That your way of sorting things out is shouting rather than talking. So I am going to ask you this once, Mr Grey. Did you shout at her after I told you to leave her alone? Or did she make it up?" he looked down in shame and she had her answer.

"She just wouldn't listen to me. And then she ran away from me. She even _hid _under the bed from me, Ana. I know I missed the show which is causing her to act like this, but I don't want her to be scared of me getting angry." He said quietly.

"Don't start getting upset now, Christian. She scared the shit out of all of us, but you don't everyone else lining up to shout at her, do you?" she nearly shouted and he shook his head. "I said it last night and I'm going to say it again. If you stopped putting a hundred other things first, maybe you would see what our children are achieving and how much your daughter is trying to get your attention."

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, standing.

"The only thing I want you to do is a favour. Leave. Her. Alone! She will talk to you when she's ready and at the rate you're going, that will be never." He sighed and eventually agreed. Kissing his wife, who was slightly reluctant, they made their way to the deck where they found the whole family sitting around laughing and talking. _This is my family_ he thought. _Maybe Ana's right, I don't spend enough time with them._

Sitting next to the birthday boy they all ate their lunch, keeping the conversation light and the father and daughter ignored each other to keep the peace. When they finished, Christian spoke up. "Right then. Kids in half-an-hour if you wear your life jackets you may go for a swim, as long as you promise to stay close to the boat." This shocked everyone considering what Phoebe had done. Normally he wouldn't let anyone do something if someone had already done it when they shouldn't have. _Oh well_ he thought _it's Nicks birthday and he loves swimming_. And just this once he wasn't going to stop Phoebe from joining in should she wish. He hated arguing, especially with his children. The boys jumped up and smiled high-fiving each other, glad their sister hadn't ruined it for them. Phoebe just looked at him before standing and going to sunbathe a bit more. Mia followed her, eager to know what happened when she was back on board, leaving Christian with Ana and his parents as Elliot had gone off to call Kate.

"Thank you," Ana said taking his hand.

"For what?"

"For not letting what happened ruin Nick's day," she replied placing her head on his shoulder, causing Grace and Carrick to smile. Christian just shrugged and pulled her closer giving her a kiss.

**... ... ...**

Half an hour later, as promised, Christian allowed his children to go for a swim, even offered Phoebe to join in, although she declined and just lay out in the sun with Mia. She had told her aunt briefly what happened when she was back on board. She mainly said that she and Christian just argued some more. At 3 o'clock Mia had to go and take her medication, so Phoebe thought she might try the calm talk with her father, that her mother suggested, while her brothers and Elliot were still swimming and her grandparents and mother were talking. She found him sitting at the wheel watching his family from above. He didn't notice her and she nearly chickened out.

"Dad?" she asked. He turned and looked at her, smile gone and suddenly looking unsure what to do. He promised Ana he'd leave her alone but they didn't talk about what to do if she went to him. Then again, they never thought she would try and talk to him today. "Don't look so scared, I'm not going to shout." He relaxed a little.

"What's up, Cupcake?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just thought I'd try the calm talk mum suggested." She said monotone. "I'm still mad you, you know."

"I know. Would you believe that I really am sorry for last night? I was really looking forward to it."

"Then why miss it? Mum made it, the boys made it; Uncle Elliot made it for Ava. Even Aunt Mia made it dad, but not you. You promised you weren't going to let anything interfere with the plan." She said. He explained what happened but that doesn't mean it solved their problem. "You blew off my show to sort out your stupid boat? Oh I see everyone else is more important in this family aren't they?" she said before running off. _Some things will never change!_

**... ... ...**

At six that evening the Grey family made their way back to the mariner, Nick steering with Christian like Ana had done the first time, all those years ago. Over an hour later, they were pulling up into the mariner, a crowd of people gathering to see them all in for it was still light out and a calm May afternoon. When they were back on the dock, they all agreed to go back to Christian and Ana's and have a look at the many photos that had been taken that day. Climbing into the cars in a similar format they arrived in, they set off.

Two hours later, after a large meal cooked by Mrs Taylor, Grace and Carrick said goodbye. Elliot had left an hour ago to get back to Kate and eat with her and Ava. Mia had fallen asleep, it had been a long day for her and so Carrick lifted her off the sofa with ease and carried her to the car. When his parents had disappeared, Christian told the kids to go and shower and prepare for bed, ready for school in the morning, noticing that Phoebe had already disappeared. He smiled gently.

"What are you smiling about, sir?" Ana asked, seductively.

"Hmm, plenty of things. Right now though, our children are getting ready for bed at eight in the evening, they've been fed and watered for the night and your bedtime's not for another two hours, Mrs Grey." She grinned and let him carry her up to their room and locking the door. They were very lucky that their children's rooms were on the other side of the house.

After some sweet, romantic love-making, they bid goodnight to their children and went to bed, both having wonderful dreams of their family living together happily.

That would all change tomorrow...

**... ... ...**

**I know it was Nick's birthday but I made it more about Phoebe and I am sorry for that. I may have given her so many brothers but they're meant to be more minor. The next chapter gets more interesting ;D**

**Thank you for the reviews: **

**Emmaaver  
LostInADream11  
kie1993  
kaycad742  
Caribbeansbride  
loves4paws  
Gaums30  
dm1990  
Charlotte-Renesmee-Cullen  
BrielleAlissa**

**Let me know what you thought, also what you think is wrong with Mia D**


	8. Chapter 8: The Unfortunate

**If you haven't realised already, I have taken out the spanking from the previous chapter as there were some reviews that emphasised the hate for what happened. Instead of spanking her, Christian and Phoebe just shouted some more at the end of the chapter. I am sorry some of you were so offended.**

**So here is part two of the double update. Hope you enjoy because Chapter 9 may take a while as I'm trying to figure out how to write it.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Unfortunate**

Monday morning was different to any other weekday in the Grey family. Phoebe decided not to get up as early as she was still angry with Christian. She honestly felt like she had ruined Nick's birthday, even though he insisted she hadn't. When she finally emerged from her bedroom, everyone else was up and running around getting ready for the day ahead. When she saw Christian walking along the hall, she thought it best just to go downstairs, instead of waiting all day for Teddy to get out of the bathroom.

Barrell was waiting by the front door, holding her school bag. This was his first day as her security without Mason, so the pressure was on. When he saw her, he jumped out of his seat and walked over to her. "Are you ready to go, Miss Grey?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes and looked down at her pyjamas.

"Do I look ready?" she asked sarcastically. He looked at her and shook his head. She sighed and went into the kitchen, where Ana was eating some granola. "Mum, do I have to deal with Barrell, all day? He's so annoying and he stays closer than he should." Ana looked sympathetic but nodded her head.

"I'm sorry, Cupcake, but you know that you have to have a guard with you. If you don't like Barrell, I'm sure if you talk to your father, he can sort out another guard for you."

"I still don't understand why we have to have security. Nothing's going to happen!" she snapped.

"You don't know that Phoebe." Christian said from the doorway. "If you and Barrell don't work out I will hire another member of security for you." Phoebe sighed and rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me young lady! You know I don't like it."

"What are you going to do? Spank me?" she challenged her father.

"Don't say things like that, young lady," He replied. Ana shook her head and told them to be quiet and eat their breakfast. Phoebe just ignored her and went upstairs to get dressed. As she left, all her brothers entered the kitchen. Christian said he was leaving and kissed Ana on the cheek. After bidding farewell to the boys he left. Phoebe came back down wearing a simple pink dress that stopped at her knee. She wanted to wear a shorter one but none of them went higher than the knee. It was a short-sleeved dress and a low V neck. She slipped a cream cardigan over the top and put on her pink flat shoes.

"Where's dad?" she asked. Ana told her daughter where her father was. After grabbing all her books and shoving them in her bag, Phoebe ran out of the door, ignoring Ana's request to eat breakfast. Barrell drove her to school and when she exited the car, her mood was so down she didn't pay any attention to all the looks the younger students gave her. All Phoebe could think about was trying to fix things with Christian after realising that she was hurting him even more than he hurt her. They weren't going to solve anything by arguing all the time.

**... ... ...**

"Grey." Christian snapped into the phone. He'd been in a bad mood since his fallout with his daughter and he was taking his problems out on everyone else today.

"Will you stop answering your phone like that? Or check the ID before you do." Ana snapped at him. He sighed and apologised. Ana was just checking to see if he was able to meet her home early, which he gladly accepted. "Thanks honey. Also, when you do you plan on going to New York?"

"How did you know about that?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"Ah, something you don't know Mr Grey?" she laughed. "Andrea called Hannah to put in my schedule to ensure I don't work too hard or too late, so I can spend time with the kids. The only problem is, Hannah actually forgot to write it down so we don't know when it is." Christian laughed.

"I was hoping to leave either later tonight or tomorrow morning. But I'm thinking I may not go until next week; need to sort some other things out in the office before we go anywhere."

"I agree. Maybe you should sort this thing out with Phoebe before going away. The last thing you want is a teenage girl thinking that you're running away." Ana joked and although he hated to admit it, Christian agreed with her view.

"Why do you want me to meet you at home early anyway?"

"Well, Mr Grey. I don't have a lot of work to do today and I figured that since I'm pregnant, and I own this company, I would take the afternoon off and spend some time with my husband since we hardly ever get that nowadays." He could hear the smile in her voice. He readily agreed again, knowing what she was implying. After hanging up the phone, he decided to e-mail her.

==============================  
**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** This evening  
**Date:** 18 May 2036 10:41  
**To:** Anastasia Grey

Mrs Grey,

I look forward to this afternoon. I do hope you will be ready for me by the time I arrive. If you're not I may have to make your cheeks turn pink, if you know what I mean. ;)

Has Phoebe said anything to you about me?

**Christian Grey**  
**CEO Grey Enterprises, Holdings INC**

==============================  
He smiled when his e-mail pinged five minutes later.

==============================  
**From:** Anastasia Grey  
**Subject:** This AFTERNOON  
**Date:** 18 May 2036 10:46  
**To:** Christian Grey

Mr Grey,

I believe the title of your e-mail is wrong. I am sure I said we could spend the AFTERNOON together, therefore making no reference to this EVENING. As you know very well, this evening will be difficult to get time together as we have five children to care for. However, if you are a good boy, I may let you have your wicked way with me when the children are in bed.

With regard to your request of 'being ready' by the time you get home, I will need to know the time you plan on getting there. That way I will know how long I have to be ready for you. Although, the threat of having 'pink cheeks' is making me want to defy you and is utterly turning me on ;D.

The only thing Phoebe has said to me today is about not liking Barrell and not understanding why you are so obsessed with security, clearly emphasising her dislike. Other than that she hasn't said anything to me. Therefore, nothing about you. I hope you're not too depressed.

_I _still love you unconditionally

Love your wife

**Anastasia Grey  
CEO Grey Publishing**

**==============================  
**He started smiling as he read the first half of the e-mail although his smile dropped when he read the part concerning his daughter.

==============================  
**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** This evening  
**Date:** 18 May 2036 10.49  
**To:** Anastasia Grey

Maybe I should get her a new security guard if she doesn't like Barrell. I wonder why she never mentioned it before?

As you know I am never a, as you call it, 'good boy' I'm sure that I can persuade you to submit to my will. I like having my wicked way with you, especially in the bedroom. I wish I could say that I was shocked at your being ready paragraph but I'm not. What have I turned you into over the last twenty years? However, should you wish I would be glad to make your cheeks pink, but this will be as a punishment for your shouty capitals and for teasing me. Also, I am glad that, even after all this time, I can turn you on with just words on a screen.

I have to go to a meeting now baby. I shall see you later to satisfy your needs.

**Christian Grey**  
**CEO Grey Enterprises, Holdings INC**

==============================  
After quickly shutting down his computer, Christian left the office to meet with his business ally, Matthew Reynolds. Here was just hoping that he would agree to going to New York next week instead of that evening. What did he do to deserve such a loving and logical wife? One that knew exactly what he needed and how to deal with him.

**... ... ...**

Phoebe didn't spend much time focussing on her school work on Monday. In fact, it went by quite quick for her. By lunch time she hadn't really spoken to anyone. The only person she spoke to was Ava and that wasn't very much of conversation. At the time, she didn't feel like laughing and joking with her friends in the lunch hall so she stood up and left. Kenny followed her without her noticing, but was stopped by Barrell.

"Excuse me, young man. Where are you going?" he questioned.

"Erm, to see my friend who looks slightly upset." Kenny replied. Barrell shook his head and said that Kenny was not allowed near her. Kenny didn't care what Barrell said but just pushed his way outside. Barrell went to grab his arm but Ryan appeared behind him.

"Barrell, we just watch the kids, we do _not_ interfere with their friends. And we don't go to pull them back. That's what will get us kicked off school property and the Mr Grey will put us both in his shit list." Ryan said, pulling the new security guard out of sight of the other children. Barrell resumed his duty watching over Phoebe, who was sitting on a bench outside, with Kenny sitting next to her.

"What's wrong, Phoebe?" Kenny asked. Phoebe sighed.

"Nothing. I'm just attention seeking at the moment, making my life out to be terrible." She tried a laugh which he didn't return. "I feel like I ruined my brother's birthday yesterday that's all."

"I take it you haven't resolved anything with your dad then?" although, Kenny already knew this answer. Phoebe shook her head. "Why don't you try talking to him?"

"Because he never listens. He hasn't stopped apologising, but he's not told me where he actually was. Only something about business. And he hasn't even asked me if I would put on another little show to make up for it. I'm almost positive that all he wants me to focus on is the business aspect of my education."

"Maybe he wants you to follow in his footsteps? I know my dad does with me."

"Surely he would want my brothers to follow his footsteps? That way the Grey name would live on." Kenny laughed and she joined in. "What kind of doctor is your dad anyway?"

"He's a paediatrician although lately he's been working in some other department. Works in the local hospital. It was quite helpful growing up." _Of course, _Phoebe thought, _his mum used to beat him._ She frowned at the thought. Luckily he didn't notice. "Anyway, you haven't had any lunch. So maybe you should come back inside and eat something?" he asked. She was quick to shush him.

"Shut up. I don't eat lunch and if you talk too loud my security guard will hear you!" she shout-whispered.

"Phoebe, you need to eat." He insisted. She didn't move and claimed that she wasn't hungry.

"You're not my dad!"

"I'm not trying to be." He replied defensively.

"Then stop talking like him." She said and he tried a different tactic.

"Won't your friends notice you're not in there soon?"

"Not with Ava there. She always takes the attention so I have until the end of lunch. Can we just stay and talk?" she didn't know why, but Phoebe liked talking to Kenny. And, secretly, she thinks she was starting to like him.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" she thought for a minute.

"What's England like?" he laughed.

"Well, it's very wet. Rains a lot there, even in the summer, sometimes. Traditionally, cold in the winter, hot in the summer, warm in spring, chilly in autumn. There's a lot of cloud around and there's not much to look at. But, that's because I hardly ever left Farnborough, the town I grew up in." He explained, shrugging his shoulders. He didn't think it was very interesting there but Phoebe didn't care.

"Got a girlfriend back there?" she asked suddenly. He shook his head. He had never had a girlfriend before. She laughed.

"So, Phoebe, what's the perfect little Grey princess ever done to misbehave?" he asked joking a little. She laughed.

"Honestly? It's not that interesting but the most extreme thing I've ever done in my life was climb a tree and refuse to climb down again, even when my dad told me not to climb up there. I never was into the whole 'thrill of life' thing you do when you're young. And to be honest, climbing trees is hardly extreme is it?" they laughed again.

"I don't think it's the climbing the tree that's the problem. The thing I can't believe is you ignoring your father when he said get down. I've only known you less than a week but I can tell you don't intentionally piss him off."

"Oh, my dear Kenneth. Even princesses mess up once in a while." She said in her best posh, British accent.

"You know, no-one's called me Kenneth in years." He said suddenly, after more laughter. She looked shocked.

"I just thought it sounded more fancy than 'Kenny'. I didn't realise it was your real name." He shrugged.

"I never liked it that much so I went by Kenny. But to hear you say it like that is... it sounds nice." He looked at her and admired her beauty. The copper hair, the beautiful, blazing grey eyes. Pale skin, thin pink lips and small straight nose. Without thinking he reached out and touched her cheek. She closed her eyes and tilted her face into his hand.

"What the-?" Ava suddenly appeared and Phoebe jumped up, spinning around to face her cousin. She tried a smile to be dismissed with a scowl. Kenny stood up behind her and glared at Ava. "Phoebe, care to explain what the hell is going on out here?" Ava questioned, pulling her don't-pull-any-shit-on-me face. Phoebe shrugged.

"We were just talking."

"And touching each other's cheek?" Ava nearly screamed before Phoebe had completely finished her sentence.

"Ava, I think you'll find he was touching my cheek not the other way around and that doesn't matter. And it is none of your business!" she turned and looked apologetic towards Kenny. Ava grabbed her arm and pulled her away, however.

"Phoebe, what the fuck is wrong with you? You spend all this time trying to get Nicky and now you're letting the new kid show you romantic gestures? What else has he done? Tried to kiss you?" she whispered hurriedly. Phoebe denied everything Ava had said and simply told her that they were talking and he touched her cheek. It was no big deal. If she was honest, Phoebe liked the feel of his hand stroking her soft skin. Ava was just confused. "But I thought you liked Nicky?"

"I do, but after all this time, I think I only like him as a friend now. And now I feel like a complete bitch for not being in love with him."

"I'm just trying to understand. Why Kenny? He's so..." she left the question hanging.

"So... what, Ava? Poor? Yes he may be less well off than we are, but he doesn't care. You don't know anything about him, and yet you're making a judgement! Maybe he likes his life the way it is." Phoebe snapped. Sometimes, Ava was a complete bitch.

"Oh come on, Bee. How can anyone be happy with a life like that? He works in Starbucks for heaven's sake."

"And we've never worked a day in our lives! If we're so fortunate, maybe we never will, who knows? But I happen to like him and I am sick of hearing you put him down all the time. You don't know what his life's been like Ava, and let me tell you we are damn lucky in ours!" Phoebe snapped then ran off before Ava had a chance to reply. Who was she to tell Phoebe who she can and can't hang out with? Or even who she can like? She found Kenny sitting on the bench again and sat down next to him. "Sorry about Ava. Sometimes she can be a bitch."

"Bee, it's alright. I know I'm no good for you. I work in Starbucks for heaven's sake." He said quoting Ava.

"You heard." It was a statement not a question. Kenny nodded. "You have to ignore her. She talks out of her arse; she's spent too much time with my Uncle Elliot who talks gibberish all the time. I don't care about your past. I just still want you to be my friend." He looked up at her, eyes hopeful.

"Just a friend?" he asked. She nodded.

"Maybe more," she smiled. He smiled and before she knew what was happening they were kissing. Her hand stroked his cheek and he did the same to hers. Her first kiss and it was perfect. They broke apart and smiled again. "You know, I should probably go and break up with my boyfriend." She whispered. He chuckled and agreed. Although, when she stood up she saw Nicky and his friends were watching them closely. Phoebe's cheeks turned red with embarrassment. Not how she wanted Nicky to find out.

"What the fuck Phoebe?" he shouted at her. "I thought I was your boyfriend not fucking Starbucks boy!"

"Will everyone stop calling him that!? And yes, you are... were. I don't think we're going to work out Nick." She screamed back at him.

"Why do you say that?" he challenged.

"Because I don't like you like that anymore. That, and you're immature." She said quietly, her hand automatically going to stroke the bump on her head from Saturday. They argued until the end of lunch before Nicky finally stormed off, followed by his friends. And Carly. Without thinking about anything she just decided to walk off to her next lesson.

So, in the space of half an hour, she had fallen out with her best friend/cousin. Broken up with her boyfriend. Shouted until her throat was sore. Had her first kiss and became confused over all these events. There was only one person that she would talk to, to help her through this type of thing but she was mad as hell at him. _Oh daddy. I'm sorry for being a cow lately!_ She thought as the bell rung.

**... ... ...**

"You know Mrs Grey, I like seeing you like this. Bound and at my mercy." Christian said looking down at his naked wife, hands and ankles handcuffed like on their honeymoon with a blindfold over her eyes. Her legs were separated and she was on her back, revealing Christians favourite part of her body. She moaned and pulled on the cuffs, trying to find some relief. He hadn't even touched her yet.

"Please, Christian." She begged. He chuckled.

"But you look so beautiful like this Ana. I just want to take a moment to admire you." What she said next shocked him, but she was desperate for her husband's touch that she didn't realise she said it.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." As a response to that, he swatted her naked breasts with their favourite riding crop.

"That's not funny Anastasia." He scolded, seriously. "I think I should make you wait longer now."

"No. I'm sorry. Please sir, I need you." She begged. He chuckled again a flicked the crop against her clitoris. Her back arched awkwardly as she let out a loud moan.

"I know you do, Mrs Grey. Believe me, I know. But you have displeased me with that last comment of yours. So, I think I might leave you like this for a while and see how wet you get with just the thought of being with me." She could sense his grin and he kissed her lips, oh so softly. "I'm going to get a drink. And if you're a good girl when I get back, I will treat you." He laughed as he walked out of the door, closing it behind him. Not that he was expecting anyone to be home, but he locked it just to be sure no one saw his wife in her very sexy state of undress. Walking into the kitchen, Christian grabbed a wine glass and took their favourite wine out of the fridge. Pouring the crisp, cool liquid into the glass and adding a little ice, he thought that he would use this to play with his wife.

Ana was wriggling around as best as she could, trying to find some sort of relief while Christian was out of the room. When he said the term 'good girl' she knew he meant for her to stay still while her body prepared itself for what was to come, but she couldn't resist. However, he had the advantage as she was blindfolded and couldn't see when he would return, but if she focused more on her hearing, she would know he was outside the door.

"Oh, Mrs Grey, trying to go somewhere?" he said, humour in his voice. She moaned.

"Christian, please." She begged. He lay down on the bed next to her, holding the ice cold glass on her belly. She moaned again and arched her back at the sudden contact. "Christian!"

"Are you thirsty?" she nodded and he kissed her, giving her some wine from his lips. After placing ice in her belly button and ordered her to stay still, he moved down to her entrance. "Ana, you are so ready. And I think I've punished you enough now." He murmured placing his tongue on her clit. She reacted immediately, the ice and wine spilt onto the bed but neither of them seemed to care. He stopped caressing her with his tongue and sat up, removing her blindfold. "Hello, Mrs Grey. What is it you want?"

"You, please. Christian. Inside me," she breathed. He smiled and quite happily obliged, pounding into her, forcing her to absorb all the pleasure. They came together and he awkwardly collapsed on top of her.

"How was that, wife?" he asked.

"Wonderful. Brings back memories from our honeymoon." She replied, breathless.

"And the first time in your bedroom. And you've spilt the wine. Maybe I should leave you tied up for longer." As fun as that would be, her limbs were starting to ache.

"Christian, I'm getting uncomfortable. Can we undo the cuffs now please?" she asked. He smiled softly and grabbed the key, unlocking her wrists then her ankles massaging them for her when she stretched out on the bed. Rolling on her front, he massaged her back and she soon fell asleep, realising this was the relief she really needed.

**... ... ...**

"Phoebe. Look, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It was out of line for me to judge Kenny. I just thought that you were so hung up on Nick, that's all," Ava explained in their last lesson of the day. Phoebe just nodded but didn't look at her. "Come on, Bee. How can I make it up to you?"

"It's not me you've been slagging off. It's Kenny, go and apologize to him," Phoebe snapped. Ava reluctantly agreed and headed off to find Kenny, sitting at the front of the classroom. She rolled her eyes and felt her phone vibrate in her cardigan as her dress had no pockets. Taking it out she read the text message from Barrell.

_Phoebe, it's Barrell. Your father has asked me to tell you to meet him outside the other entrance of school today as there are paparazzi hanging outside the main gate. You will need to go straight after school today, no arguments. _

She sighed. Barrell should know that if anything in her plans was meant to change, he would have to tell her himself. Maybe she'd tell him when she finally got out of her English class. Ava returned.

"Done, he's so kind and told me not to bother about what I said. He's over it. What are you looking at?" she asked realising Phoebe was on her phone under the desk.

"Text message. Barrell just saying that dad wants to meet me at the little entrance today that's all." And they said nothing else on the matter. Finally, the bell rang and the class left the classroom. She followed the class out into the hallway, but couldn't see Barrell. Little did she know that at that precise moment, she was completely on her own with no security nearby.

Saying goodbye to Ava, Phoebe went over to the smaller gate of the school, where a few other students were hanging out. Walking along the path away from the other students she soon realised that her father wasn't there. She took out her phone and was about to call him. However, she was too late as suddenly someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alleyway. Struggling against the strong hold on her arm, her phone fell on the floor and she dropped her bag with enough force that it opened and her school work dropped out. Something was placed over her face and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Before she passed out in the man's arms, she knew it was a chloroformed cloth and she didn't stand a chance. All she could think was _where the fuck is Barrell?!_

**... ... ...**

After their incredible love making, Ana and Christian decided to have a mid afternoon snack and relax in the kitchen until the kids got home. They were laughing and talking realising how lucky they really were with their lives. That changed when Christian answered the phone call from Barrell around the time his eldest children's school finished. "What?" he snapped at the interruption. Ana looked up at him as he listened to what was being said on the ever present phone. The blood was draining from his face and she knew something was wrong. His eyes widened and he suddenly stood and marched out the kitchen, shouting for Taylor to get the car ready, before going into his study, leaving Ana paralysed where she was with worry. Five minutes later he reappeared. "The boys are on their way home from school. When they get here, neither you nor them are to leave this house!" he snapped, sternly, before turning away and leaving.

Ana sat still for another minute before running after him, too late as the car was already halfway down the driveway. Confused, she sat back in the kitchen calling Sawyer over to her. "Do you know what that was all about?" she asked her trusted guard. His eyes widened, giving her the answer and placing him in a predicament. He did know, but had been given orders not to tell the lady of this house. "Sawyer, _please!" _she begged. It wasn't right that she had to beg a member of staff in her own home, but when her husband gives an order, it must be obeyed.

"I'm sorry Mrs Grey. Mr Grey has told me not to say anything. He wants to tell you himself and when he has more information." Sawyer replied, formally. _Too _formally. Something clicked in Ana's head.

"Is it about Phoebe?"

"Why do you ask that ma'am?"

"Christian said _the boys_ are on their way home. There was nothing said about Phoebe. Sawyer if this concerns my daughter, you have to tell me." Sawyer shook his head again and repeated that Christian wanted to tell her. She didn't have a chance to reply as her sons walked in, smiling. Like their mother, they were completely oblivious as to what was going on. However, their smiles dropped when they saw the worried look Ana had her face, telling them something was wrong.

"Mum, are you ok?" Teddy asked concerned. She looked at her eldest son and tried a smile.

"Yes, Ted, I'm fine. Can you take your brothers upstairs please? I'll call you down when it's time for dinner." She replied. Ted looked unsure but done what his mother asked. She turned back to face Sawyer. "Now, Sawyer. Has something happened with Phoebe? And don't even think about lying to me because I will find out the truth eventually!"

"Mrs Grey, I am sorry. But I can't tell you anything. I'm not completely sure what's going on myself."

"Then tell me what you do know! If this is about my daughter, then I have a right to know!" She was shouting now, not caring if her sons heard her or not.

"Mrs Grey, please calm down. Mr Grey will tell you, that's what he told me. He wants to tell you himself." Sawyer tried, again. Sighing, Ana turned and stormed off to her office. Taking out her BlackBerry, she tried calling Christian only to be sent straight to voicemail. Without leaving a message she hung up and tried Taylor, but it just continued to ring until she finally gave up. _Damn you Christian. _He had probably told Taylor not to answer. Finally she tried Phoebe. Nothing. Now, she knew something was wrong.

"Fuck this!" she muttered and left her office to find Sawyer again. He wasn't in the kitchen so she called him to her. After all, it was her house, she shouldn't have to hunt for her staff. "No more games, Sawyer. Tell me right now what the fuck is going on," she said dangerously low. Being married to Christian for nearly twenty years has that effect on her. Sawyer actually looked scared. It was very rare when Ana got angry and when she was, she was just as scary as Christian nowadays. He stayed silent, paralyzed with fear. "Sawyer if you don't tell me, you're fired!" she tried. It was an empty threat as Ana would feel guilty and she didn't actually get a say in hiring or firing security. But now she was desperate and he didn't need to know she wasn't serious. He still kept quiet, however, but was saved my Christian.

"Sawyer, you are not fired. Go to Taylor's office." Sawyer sis as he was told, thankful to get away from Ana. Christian looked at his wife, who looked very angry, indeed. Before he could speak she held up her hand.

"Unless you're going to tell me where you disappeared to, or where Phoebe is, then don't bother talking to me." They spent a few minutes staring at each other, neither saying anything. "Fine," Ana muttered and turned to leave but Christian his hand on her shoulder.

"Ana, wait a minute. I don't want to put stress on you and the baby, that's why I don't want to tell you," he said calmly. She turned and glared at him.

"Christian, you know as I do, that not telling me makes me more stressed than when you do tell me. Is it about Phoebe?" she asked desperately. He nodded, his eyes sad. Taking her hands he led her to the breakfast bar and got her to sit in one of the stools. She softened her tone. "Where is she? Why didn't she come home with the boys and where did you go earlier?" he had a tear in his eye but he wiped it away as anger took over his facial expression. She knew instantly it was as bad as she was thinking.

"I don't know where she is. I went to the school, when Barrell called. Barrell thought he would meet his old friend for ten minutes before the end of school. However, it took longer than he realised and he'd left her alone for half-an-hour. When he went back, he couldn't find her. He saw Ava, though. She said that Phoebe got a text from Barrell telling her I wanted to meet her at the other entrance. When he got there, she was gone. That's when he phoned me. I'm sorry I left so suddenly, baby." Ana had tears in her eyes, knowing where this was going, but not wanting to hear it. Hearing would make it come true. However, she knew she had to hear it. Christian, seeing her upset, took her hand and led her to the sofa in their living room so he could comfort her easier. When she was seated, he continued. "When Taylor and I got there, she was nowhere to be seen. We looked everywhere, and then tracked her cell. It was found on the ground in some alleyway with her school bag, most of her books and school notes scattered on the floor." He was nearly crying himself as he said this. He never cried so this must've been hard. "The only conclusion we have is that she was-" he couldn't say it, but she knew what he meant. Ana was crying properly now. Her baby girl was missing. _Kidnapped._ Who would do such a thing? Christian wrapped his arms around her and held her close. When she calmed down, she spoke.

"I hope you've fired Barrell," she said as though it was the most casual thing in the world to say. Which, naturally, it kind of was for this family.

"Of course I have." She nodded and went to curl up on her side, crying some more. Wrapping his arms once more around her, Christian pulled her into his lap and let her cry into his chest. "I'll find her, baby. I'll bring her home and kill whoever took her from us." He whispered.

"Have you called the police?" she asked suddenly. He nodded. "Good. We need to tell the boys." His eyes widened. In all the panic, he'd forgotten about his sons. After a couple of minutes, he pushed Ana off his lap and stood to call them down to them. Without sitting, he told them to take a seat. Ana pulled Ashley onto her lap and hugged him tight while Nick and James sat on either side of her and Teddy sat on the arm of the sofa. They sat and waited for their father, or mother, to speak. When neither did after a while, Ted decided to talk first, asking the most obvious question.

"Dad, where's Phoebe?" he said. Christian sighed.

"That's why you're all down here, Ted. I got a phone call earlier today from Barrell. He left his post when he shouldn't have near the end of school and now your sister's is missing." He slowly explained the phone call and how they found her stuff. That was the biggest clue. If her stuff wasn't there, they would have just thought she's evaded security. When he'd finished his sons were all crying, even Teddy. Ashley was crying the hardest, though. He and Phoebe were very close.

However, Christian and Ana were both shocked at the emotion. They knew that their children were close but they realised they were that close. They always protected each other when necessary, were always having the sibling fallouts and hating each other every now and then but they had never really cried for each other. Without saying another word, what's left of this family embraced each other, holding each other close until they were all cried out.

"Listen to me though, boys." Christian said when they'd all calmed down. "We are going to find her and bring her home. I promise."

"And Barrell's out right?" Teddy asked hopeful.

"Oh yes. He's out with no pay and a bad reference," his father replied acidly.

"Good. Otherwise I'd kill him." Nick added. His was usually so quiet and peaceful that this shocked his parents.

"I had no idea you were all so close," Ana said crying again. Although these were more proud/happy tears of how her sons were looking out for their sister.

"Mum, we all may have our differences but she's our sister. Dad you have to bring her back!" James said. "Promise us you'll bring her back." He was crying again. Christian put his arm around him, hugged him tightly, and promised that Phoebe would be home as soon as possible. Even if it killed him.

"Would you all excuse me? I need to talk to Taylor." He said after some more crying. Ana knew it was about hiring additional security for them all. She was glad of it, and hoped it would be for a long while, even when Phoebe's home. Telling the boys to leave their homework for the night she turned on the TV and asked them to pick out a movie to watch to pass the time and try and think all was well. When Christian emerged from his office, he found they'd fallen asleep, and no one had eaten anything. Deciding that they probably weren't in the mood, he left them all to sleep and sat on the other sofa next to Teddy. Although, he didn't sleep, he just watched his wife and sons as soft tears trickled down their faces. He suddenly felt unbelievably guilty. If only he'd done a better job of protecting his family.

Time passed and he didn't know how long he, his wife and sons had been in the lounge until he felt someone shaking his shoulder. "Christian wake up." It was Ana.

"Ana, baby what is it?" he asked worriedly. The boys were still sleeping on the sofas and James was snoring.

"I had a nightmare. About Phoebe." She said simply. "Are you certain in what you believe Christian? Do you really think you can find her?" he sighed and ran his hand through his hair before taking her by the hand and leading her upstairs so as not to disturb the boys.

"I hope so, Ana. She's kind if well known as our daughter so she won't be taken far. I will never give up, though. She should know this. What was your nightmare about?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Last week you said you started having dreams about Phoebe when she had the measles, right? Well, I had that dream except... she... didn't..." Ana couldn't finish her sentence but Christian knew she dreamt that Phoebe was too weak to pull through and eventually pass. Wrapping her in his arms, he made a vow that he would never let that happen. She started sobbing into his chest again and let him hold her like he never wanted to let go.

"Can I persuade you to eat something, Ana?" he asked. No one had eaten dinner yet but with the events of the day, he wasn't surprised that food had become unimportant in their agenda, but really wanted to make sure they ate. She shook her head and said nothing, grateful he didn't say anything else on the matter. Taylor discreetly got their attention to let them know that detective Clark had arrived to see them. Ana sighed, remembering having to talk to him about the Jack Hyde situation twenty years ago. She wondered if he was still as sour-faced as he was back then.

**... ... ...**

**As usual thank you for reading!**

**There are no personal reviews thanks to give however, as this is a double upload, but if you review then you will be recognised in the future ;)**

**If you review let me know what you think has happened to Phoebe! Who has taken her away from her family?**


	9. Chapter 9: The First Week

**Thank you for the reviews. I got a few mixed thoughts on the spanking Christian gave Phoebe for her recklessness. I'm sorry that one of you were offended. If you all really hate it that much I will take it out and write some other way for him to punish her for jumping off the yacht. **

**This chapter I wasn't sure about as it involves something that happened to Christian. I do have another idea as to what can happen to Phoebe but I'm not completely sure about using it as I don't want to offend anyone further. **

* * *

**Chapter 9: The First Week**

**(Monday Evening)**

When detective Clark left the anxious mother and father that evening, Grace and Carrick arrived with Mia. Christian had told them what happened and figured if he was going to be able to support his wife and four sons he would need some help with it.

The interview with Clark was the usual type of interview of 'when did you last see her?' 'Is everything ok at home?' 'Is there any reason she would run away?' type interview you see on those fictional police programmes. Christian knew that things between him and Phoebe were bad, but she would never run away. He did all the talking, as Ana was too upset to think about where her daughter could possibly be.

"Oh, Christian," Grace said pulling him into a hug and holding him tight. "What happened?" he briefly explained to his parents what they found.

"Mum, I know I shouldn't have done this but I need your help to keep everyone calm. Ana's falling apart." Christian said. After it got too much for his wife, she ended up running upstairs to cry some more.

"Christian don't be ridiculous." Carrick said on Graces behalf. "We are more than happy to help, especially considering our granddaughter is missing. Where are the boys?"

"They're in the lounge, possibly asleep. That's how we left them earlier." Christian replied. Grace nodded at her son and went to check on her grandsons, followed by Mia. Nick and James were still asleep but Teddy and Ashley had woken up. Ashley was crying again and Ted was trying to comfort him. When they saw their grandmother and aunt they jumped up to hug them. Grace tried soothing Ashley by stroking his head.

"Hey. Shhh, it's ok. She'll come back. Your dad will bring her back." She whispered. Mia hugged Teddy tighter than normal. "Stop with the crying," Grace continued softly. "She's going to be fine." But as she said that, Grace realised she wasn't sure if that was true.

"How are you doing, Ted?" Mia asked, crying herself. He shrugged and buried his face into his neck. Carrick came in the room after talking to Christian about what action to take. He sat them all on the sofa and woke Nick and James. When they were settled, he spoke.

"Boys, I know this is hard for you. It's hard for everyone. But I need you to be strong, ok? Your mothers falling apart and your father can't do this on his own. He'll need your support and your help to look after Ana while he works on finding Phoebe. Most importantly, you need to be strong for Phoebe's sake because I don't think she'll want to see us all a wreck when she gets home will she?" he said. He knew it sounded harsh but Ana and Christian needed all the help and support they could get and they didn't need to add the boys to their worry list right now. Teddy stood and nodded before going upstairs to his room. The rest of the Grey boys followed except Ashley, who sat on Graces lap trying to control his crying. Grace just rocked him back and forth, soothing him, until he eventually fell asleep.

**... ... ...**

"Ana, baby, come on. Open the door." Christian pleaded with her. He was standing in their bedroom at the door to the en-suite while Ana was in the bathroom crying with the door locked and she refused to open it to let him comfort her. "Ana, please. This is hard for everyone. I don't want to feel that you're alone in this." She just ignored him and continued to cry. Sighing he sat down and leant against the wall next to the door. He suddenly had an idea but knew it was going to sound harsh. "Think about the boys. It's not fair to them that you're hiding up here locked in the bathroom."

"It's not fair to me that my daughter's gone missing!" she shouted back to him, then whispered, "I don't want the boys to see me like this, Christian. No child should see their mum cry." She'd seen her mum cry several times growing up and she didn't want her children to see it to. The only time her sons had seen her cry was a few hours ago when they told them about Phoebe and one other time when Phoebe was in hospital. The only other tears they had seen were happy tears.

"Ana, it's understandable right now. You're allowed to cry. But please don't shut me out like this. I can't help you if you push me away." He said gently. Hearing her sigh softly and movement, the door unlocked and when he opened it he found his tear-stained, red swollen eyed, running nose but still beautiful wife. Taking her into his arms, he rocked her from side to side. "Shhh, baby. It's ok. It's ok." He whispered.

"Where is she Christian? Where's our Cupcake?" she asked ever so softly. He didn't reply, but held her tighter; scared that if he let go, she would disappear too. Her breathing evened out and he realised she'd fallen asleep in his arms. Smiling gently, he picked her up, carried her over to the bed and lay her down. After placing a small kiss on her temple, he left to go and comfort his sons, parents and sister some more. _Oh, Cupcake. Where are you? _He thought.

**... ... ...**

Phoebe's head was hurting. She didn't know why, it just was. Raising a hand, she stroked her forehead before opening her eyes and looking around the unfamiliar room. It was simple enough. A small cream painted room with a wardrobe, dressing table and chair and the very comfortable double bed she was lying on. Sitting up, she realised the windows weren't covered and let in the moonlight which cast shadows of the trees outside on the walls. It was dark in this room and, even though it looks like a comfortable room to own, she was cold and scared.

After a few minutes of sitting and doing nothing, she stood up and went to the door. It was locked. Hardly surprising. She went to the window but that was locked too. Not that it would have mattered as she saw this room was on the second floor of a two-storey house. Sighing she sat back on the bed and searched for her phone, not shocked that it wasn't in her pocket. _Oh yeah,_ she thought,_ I dropped it! Great! _Now her dad had no way of tracking her. She sat on the bed for seconds, minutes, hours before she heard the door unlock and open. Looking up she saw a tall man with short black hair enter. He had broad shoulders and a muscular build and had a large hoop in his ear. Her breathing got heavier as fear ran through her veins. He smiled at her but it didn't reach his eyes. As he walked in and stood at the end of the bed another man walked in. He was tall, also, but looked much older and had sandy blonde hair that was unwashed and had a variety of piercings. Nose, lips, ears, tongue; Phoebe could also see a nipple piercing through his tight green t-shirt. He smiled but like the other man, it didn't reach his eyes. He was smoking a cigarette. The first man spoke first.

"Hello Phoebe," she said nothing. "How are you feeling?" still nothing. He laughed quietly. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" she continued to stare at him. The blonde man spoke, after taking a slow drag from his cigarette.

"You know it's rude not to reply when someone talks to you. Did your pathetic father not teach you any manners?" he said acidly. She found her voice and spoke.

"My father is not pathetic. Don't you ever say that!" she snapped. He laughed.

"Oh, so you do have a voice. You hear that, Jack? She speaks!" he joked.

"Shut up, Owen. Let me deal with this." The man, Jack, said.

"Who are you?" Phoebe asked. They both laughed, again. Jack spoke again.

"I'm Jack Hyde. This is my friend Owen Turner. We're old friends of your parents." He explained. She had heard the name Jack Hyde somewhere before but she couldn't think where from. She tried a distraction from her thoughts.

"Then, why am I here? If you're my parent's friends, why kidnap me?"

"Ah, that's the thing. Your parents don't actually like us, we're more old _acquaintances _than friends." Owen said. "I'm kind of your father's step-dad."

"How? My grandparents have been together since before they adopted him," she said, confused. She and her brothers knew Grace and Carrick adopted Christian but they didn't know the background behind it. Christian always preferred to leave that shit in the past.

"I didn't mean that I have had had anything to do the Greys. No, I was his birth mother boyfriend. To be honest I was glad to get rid of him, the little shit." Phoebe was shocked. No one had ever told her what had happened to her father when he was a child.

"But, what do you want with me?" she asked, terrified she wouldn't like the answer.

"We just want revenge on your father and your prick-tease of a mother, Phoebe, that's all." Jack said casually.

"And how do you intend to do that?" she asked sarcastically, immediately regretting it when Jack back-handed her across the face. She fell face down on the bed and her cardigan was pulled off, suddenly replace by a burning on her back. She struggled to get way but Owen put his hand on the back of her neck, holding her down as he left to remainder of his cigarette to mark her delicate skin. She cried out in pain. She's seen the scars on her father and she knew if he saw this, he would never forget. He removed the cigarette but the burning feeling remained and a low, cold voice sounded in her ear.

"I don't like to listen to attitude, young lady. Speak to any of us like that again and I will do more than put my cigarette out, do you understand?" It was Owens cold voice. She whimpered and nodded. Jack called him away and told her someone would bring her up some food soon. She remained silent, petrified of what else they were going to do. Owen left but Jack had one more thing to say.

"If you need anything, like the bathroom, then use this to talk to us." He said pointing to a small radio on the wall with a speaker and a button. "Push the button and just talk; I'll be able to hear you. And if you can help it, don't piss Owen off." He snapped before walking out a locking the door.

**... ... ...**

**Day 3:** "Dad, can we _please_ go to school today?" Teddy asked on Wednesday morning. It had been two day since Phoebe had disappeared and Christian wouldn't let his wife or sons out of his sight.

"No, Ted, you can't. No one is leaving this house until your sister has been found." Ted sighed. Christian was angry all the time, Ana refused to leave her bedroom and the boys weren't allowed to do anything. Security seemed to be around every corner of the house and Teddy was starting to feel very confined.

"Dad, I get that you want to protect us and that you're freaking out because of what's happened to Phoebe, but you can't keep us out of school." He tried. Christian sighed and stood up from his stool at the breakfast bar and placed his hand on his sons shoulder.

"I've already thought of that, Ted. Until your sister gets found you will be homeschooled." Ted didn't like that idea. He wanted to be able to hang out with his friends and learn with them. He tried to explain that to Christian but he wouldn't listen. "No, Ted. You are not leaving this house, whether you like it or not."

"What about my friends? Am I allowed to see them?" he challenged.

"Of course you are. But they will have to come here instead of you going out. I know I sound harsh Ted but I need to know you're safe." Christian snapped and went up to his bedroom to check on Ana. However, he panicked when he found the room empty and she wasn't in the bathroom. He called her name but there was no reply. He called again and again before running frantically around the house looking for her. He found Ted, Nick, James, Taylor, Gail the new maids they had hired but he didn't find his wife _or_ youngest son. "Ana!" he called one more before giving up and sitting on the floor outside Phoebe's room. He thought he could hear heavy breathing coming from inside and opened the door. Curled up on Phoebes bed was Ana with her arms wrapped around Ashley. He smiled softly when he realised they were asleep, realising it was because it smelled like Phoebe that they were in here.

Walking over to the bed he kissed Ana's forehead which slowly woke her up. She looked up to him, tears still in her eyes. She hadn't stopped crying since he told her what happened on the sofa Monday evening. He stroked the tears away with his thumb and looked down to Ashley.

"How long have you been in here?" he asked softly.

"About two hours, I think. I came in not long after you went downstairs to get breakfast. Ashley's been in here longer. He was asleep when I came in."

"This is really hard for him." He said sadly.

"It's hard for all of us. But he was really close to her. Did you know she was teaching him to play the piano so he could impress you at your birthday party?" Christian didn't know this. But then again, he realises now he doesn't spend as much time with his family as he should. However, he knew that he would have been proud to hear his son and daughter play piano together.

"I don't think that's going to go ahead. Even if we bring her back beforehand, I seriously doubt anyone's going to be in the mood for a party."

"But maybe a party will be good. It's still a couple of months away Christian. And, you said yesterday you were getting close to finding her so we could do with something good happening."

"Maybe. But you know I don't like celebrating my birthday and this is just going to give me another reason to not want to." Ana sighed.

"Christian, we will find her and she wouldn't want us remembering this at every turn. Have you heard anything else?" he shook his head. No matter how hard he tries, there is just nothing. The security cameras near the alley she was pulled into didn't show much. The face was covered up on the kidnapper and the screen was quite blurry. Welch and Barney were working hard and doing everything they could to help find her. He wouldn't give up. "You know, the boys should really go back to school. I don't want them to miss out on too much school work. Otherwise they'll never catch up. Especially Teddy, who needs to go to college at some point."

"No, Ana. They're not leaving this house until our daughter is home!" he shouted, startling Ashley in his mother's arms. She calmed him down and they sat up, she was still holding him tightly.

"Christian, come on. Teddy can't afford to miss school. You had your way sending him to a school with this further education stuff but he will need to go at some point."

"Ana, they are not leaving this house. I will hire a home-school teacher until further notice about what's going on. Teddy will be fine, I'm sure. Right now I'm more worried about you. You haven't eaten anything since Monday lunch time and you know how I feel about food."

"Christian will you stop going on about food! Right now, that's the last thing on my mind." She snapped. He sighed and pleaded that eat a little something knowing that she would need her strength when Phoebe is finally found. Ana hadn't been thinking like that and reluctantly went downstairs and had a slice of toast. Ashley went with her and together they sat and ate quietly. Eventually Christian joined them.

"Ana, baby, I'm going to be in my office for a while. We think something to do with Barrell may have had an effect." He said quietly in her ear, so Ashley couldn't hear. She turned, shocked but nodded, deciding to get it out of him later. Right now she realised she needed to be strong for her sons.

**... ... ...**

"Sir, after much persuasion," Taylor said quietly, knowing what persuasion Christian knew he meant, "Barrell told us who he was meeting in the cafe near the school."

"Who?"

"Some guy named Robert Hyde." He said quietly. Christian looked up.

"Hyde?" Taylor nodded, feeling ashamed that he had allowed someone with any connection to that name be hired to protect this family who he loved dearly. Especially the bright little copper-haired girl that has gone missing. "Where's Barrell now?"

"Hopefully, running and hiding before I find him again." Taylor said with a venomous voice.

"Well, I need you to find him. I need to know what he knows as soon as possible. And call Welch. I want a background check on Robert Hyde."

"Sir," Taylor said taking out his phone and leaving the office, calling Welch to send Christian the background check. Five minutes later, Christians e-mail pinged. He opened up the background check and paled as he read the information. How did he miss that the first time? Oh that's why, only recently discovered. But still. A quiet knock at the door alerted him Ana was outside. She walked in, more tears in her eyes and bolted into his arms when he held them out. Naturally she curled up on his lap and buried her face into his neck. She really wasn't coping with this separation from their daughter. He kissed the top of her head and she looked up, seeing the background check still on his computer screen.

"What's that?" she asked, leaning up to read it. He went to close it but she put her hand on top of the computer mouse so he couldn't. "Who's Robert?" he sighed and decided to tell her.

"Taylor and I thought that we would see what Barrell was actually up to when Phoebe went missing. It turns out he was meeting with this man, Robert Hyde." She gasped but said nothing. "I ordered a background check and it turns out he is _Jack _Hyde's brother. I'm starting to think did he use his friendship with Barrell as a way to get Phoebe away from security and take her."

"But if he did that, then surely he was working with someone in order to pull it off?" he nodded.

"The question is, who?"

"Hang on, if he's Jack's brother, how is it you've only just found out? Surely in Jack's background check it would have said he had a brother?" Christian shook his head.

"It turns out that Jack didn't even realise he had a brother. His mother registered Roberts's birth under a different name and had him adopted from a young age. By doing that it means that Robert was untraceable for Jacks check. The only reason we've found him now is because, my theory is, he's found his long lost brother and changed his name to his family name and put himself as a member of the family."

"How long has he had the name Hyde then?" Christian shrugged and asked why. "Well, partly because his long lost brother is in prison. And he will be there for another five to ten years at least." She explained remembering when they heard the court case, Jack had been sentenced almost thirty years behind bars, thanks to Carrick's great influence as a lawyer. That made Christian stop in his thoughts and ring Welch again.

"Welch? I need you to find out where Jack Hyde is right now... yeah he should be in prison, I just want to make sure he's still there... ok," he hung up. "You are one smart cookie Mrs Grey," he whispered kissing her forehead.

"What did Welch say?" she would not be distracted by him.

"It's going to take a while to find out if Hyde is in fact still in prison or not. I'm sure he is as it would have been all over the news if he had escaped."

"Christian we don't watch TV, therefore we don't watch the news."

"It would be in the newspaper too, you know."

"What if the government tried to keep it quiet for some reason?" she challenged. He just chuckled and kissed her again, believing it to be highly unlikely. "Christian, I'm worried about her." She whispered tearfully.

"Me, too. But don't worry, after I've had a word with Barrell then Mr Robert Hyde, I will find her. I promise." She just nodded and snuggled up against his chest again, inhaling his scent.

**... ... ...**

"Shut up bitch!" Owen said as he stubbed his fifth cigarette out on Phoebe's delicate skin. She was crying at the pain, not knowing how to deal with it. She had been punished as a child but that pain was never as bad as this. "It will only get worse if you make more noise." _Surely it can't be any worse than this _she thought as she stopped whimpering and cried quietly.

"Come on Owen, that's enough." Jack snapped, angrily. "You've made your point that she's pissed you off but there's no need to go to such an extreme."

"Why not? It never did her father any harm," Owen replied oblivious and uncaring as to how much he had really affected Christian's life.

"I don't care. Leave her alone will you? You can come back later, if you want, but right now, we need to sort out a ransom." Owen reluctantly got off the seventeen year old and walked out of the room. Phoebe just lay on the bed crying as her back continued to burn. In two days he had put out five cigarettes on her back alone. There were four on her chest still covered by her dress, which also had burns on them, but she didn't complain. At least she was covered up. She felt so uncomfortable when those men were in the room, she often wished that she had worn her oversized blue hooded jumper.

Curling up on her side she cried some more, wishing that Christian would find her. _Daddy, I'm sorry. Please find me I'm scared. _After what felt like an age, she calmed herself and sang ever so softly to herself.

"_Another summer day,  
Has come and gone away,  
In Paris and Rome,  
I wanna go home,_

_Maybe surrounded by,_  
_A million people I,_  
_Still feel all alone,_  
_I just want to go home,_  
_Oh I miss you, You know,"_

she cried a little more before continuing her whispered song.

_"I've been keeping all the letters,  
That I wrote to you,  
Each one a line or two,  
I'm fine baby how are you,  
Well I would send them but,  
I know it's that it's just not enough,  
The words were cold and flat,  
And you deserve more, Than that," _she sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand before missing some of the song to go to the chorus.

"_Let me go home  
I'm just too far,  
From where you are,  
I've got to come home,  
Let me go home,  
I've had my run,  
Baby I'm done,  
I want to go home,_

_And I feel just like,_  
_I'm living,_  
_Someone else's life,_  
_It's like I just stepped outside,_  
_When everything was going right,_  
_And I know just why you could not come along with me,_  
_'Cause this was not your dream,_  
_But you always believed in me,_

_another winter day,_  
_Has come and gone away,_  
_In either Paris and Rome,_  
_And I Want To Go Home,_  
_I miss you, You know,_  
_Let me go home,_  
_I've had my run,_  
_Baby I'm done,_  
_I want to go home,_  
_Let me go home."_

She curled up even smaller. "Daddy, I'm sorry. I just want to go home now." After a while, she drifted off to sleep.

Two hours later, she woke. She needed to get out. Standing shakily, she wandered over to the door and pushed the button on the control.

"Yeah?" Jacks voice filled the room.

"Mr. Hyde? I need the bathroom," she said.

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute," he said and moments later, she heard his footsteps and the door unlocking. The first few times this happened, she had been working out how long it took Jack to walk from the coffee table in the centre of the living room, where he and Owen sat when discussing things, to the room in which she was being held. She also worked out where the front door was and how long it may take her to run to it. Also, listening carefully, Phoebe had figured out when Owen leaves the room, either for the bathroom, to get a beer or a cigarette. If she timed this all right, all she had to do was wait till she was at the door to the bathroom and knee Jack in the crown jewels, before running to the front door before he recovered and before Owen could get to her.

She knew it was risky, but she needed to try. She was going mad. When the door opened, Jack stepped aside and followed her when she went towards the bathroom. Owen was in the kitchen on the other side of the lounge, so she was lucky on that. When she reached the bathroom, she turned to Jack who looked confused as she brought her knee up and it connected with his groin. He groaned in pain as she ran to the front door, fortunately it wasn't double locked or anything. She ran out into the open air and down the street, not looking back until she was sure she wasn't being followed.

Stopping to take a breath, she took in her surroundings. She had no idea where she was and it was getting dark. The area was deserted with a few houses that looked like they were falling apart and had boarded up windows and doors. The house she came out of was one of the few still intact. The trees looked to all be dead and there was very little life. The few children that were kicking a football around were dirty and wearing scruffy clothes.

Looking back toward the house she saw Owen running toward her, causing her to restart her own running, wishing that she actually paid more attention in anything sporty in school. Her still sprained ankle didn't help either and for the first time since Saturday night, she wished she'd let her grandmother examine it. The lack of food in her system also affected her energy. Putting it bluntly, she wasn't physically strong enough to outrun someone who was as old as her grandparents and did nothing but smoke and drink all day. After a few minutes of running she tripped over her own feet, causing her to bang her head on the hard concrete ground. Owen caught up to her and pulled her, roughly, to her feet.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at?" he spat at her. She whimpered and struggled against his grip, suddenly remembering the tight grip Christian had on her arm on Sunday in the middle of the ocean. She shook her head trying to erase that memory. Christian may have hurt her at the weekend but she knew this was much worse than him breaking his promise. Roughly, he pushed her back toward the house, where a very angry Jack was waiting. Without thinking, he slapped her across the cheek with the back of his hand. She gasped and was then thrown back in her room. She curled up and cried for a while. Her head was hurting from where she banged it on the concrete outside. She didn't know how long she lay there before Owen came in with another cigarette. She didn't make any noise as he pressed it into her skin. She just lay there, accepting her fate.

**... ... ...**

**Day 5: **"Sir, I found Barrell. He's waiting outside," Taylor said, Friday afternoon. He had been searching for Phoebe's security member since they'd found who he was meeting on Monday.

"Send him in." Christian replied. Taylor left the office and a few seconds later, Barrell walked through the door. His face was bruised and his left arm was in a cast but he looked overly confident and had a smirk on his face. "Barrell." He just nodded. "What is your relation to Robert Hyde?" Christian snapped.

"Robbie? He's just a good friend. Nice seeing him actually."

"Where is his brother?"

"Jack? Dunno. I don't talk to him about that sort of thing."

"You better not be lying to me!"

"Or what? I don't work for you anymore and you've already ruined every other career opportunity I could get in this state so there's nothing you can do to me now."

"I can ruin your career in every state of fucking America. Now, I'm going to ask this once. Do you know where my daughter is? And did Robert have anything to do with her disappearance?"

"No I don't know where she is. And no I don't think Robert is that stupid. Maybe she should have been more careful when she left school. What was she doing at the other gate anyway?" He asked as if he was the interrogator.

"You text her telling her to meet you there."

"I never text her. Anyway, I'm glad I'm not her guard anymore. She was a spoilt brat." Christian suddenly stood up. So fast his chair wheeled itself against the windowed wall behind his desk, luckily not breaking.

"How dare you?!" he shouted. "That is my daughter, you are talking about. And you did text her as it came from your phone."

"I am telling you. I never sent her a text!"

"Well, did you leave your phone anywhere, someone else could text her?" Barrell thought for a minute. Unfortunately for him, he didn't get to answer as Christian's four sons walked into his office.

"What's the shouting about dad?" Ted asked before realising Barrell was in the room. "What's he doing here?"

"He's telling me what he knows about your sister."

"I left my phone for two minutes while I went to the bathroom," Barrell said, sounding ashamed of himself. "If Robert does have anything to with that brats disappearance he could have text her then." James gasped and growled, running over and tackling the man to the ground. Ashley and Nick followed and helped their brother punch Barrell repeatedly.

"It's your fault!" James cried.

"You didn't do your job!" Nick added.

"I hate you!" Ashley screamed. Christian called Taylor and got Teddy to him calm his other sons. Christian held Ashley, Teddy wrapped his arms around James and Taylor literally picked up Nick.

"I think you better leave now, Barrell. Before we release these beasts." Christian said trying to hide his smile. Barrell struggled to get to his feet and ran from the room. When the door was close the three youngest Greys were released from the arms that held them. "What the hell was that?" Christian said, pride in his voice.

"Sorry, dad. I just lost it. It's his fault Phoebe's not here and I-," James started. Christian just shushed him.

"It's alright. I'm proud of you for defending your sister but that kind of behaviour is not acceptable." He said. Although, just this once, he decided to let it go. "Just don't go around punching people who upset you again, understood?" he question. They all nodded and he dismissed them.

Going to his desk, he e-mailed Welch. He wanted a number for Robert Hyde and those details about Jack, yesterday. Opening up an e-mail about Jack, his heart stopped. It was tomorrow's newspaper, front page. The headline reads:

**BREAKOUT FROM SEATTLE PRISON! **

_Seattle Times has heard a report that a prisoner from Seattle's Prison for dangerous criminals has escaped. The prisoner in question is Mr Jack Hyde, former editor of Seattle Independent Publishing before the name of the company was changed twenty years ago to Grey Publishing. Mr Christian Grey bought the company and his wife Mrs Anastasia Grey is the CEO who is also Mr Hyde's old assistant when he was working there. _

_It is believed that Mr Hyde was arrested due to being a dangerous threat to the Grey couple after kidnapping Mr Grey's sister and injuring Mrs Grey. He was sentenced to at least thirty years in prison and when he was due to be released would have a restraining order to keep him away from Mr and Mrs Grey and their family of five children. _

_Hyde has not been seen since Monday morning on the 20__th__ May, where he was in his cell following an investigation of another inmate being severely injured. He was noted as missing on Tuesday morning when he wasn't in his cell when called for breakfast. _

_The public is asked to call 911 if they see this man and not attempt to face him yourselves._

Next to the article was a picture of Hyde looking like he did when he first got locked away. Christian couldn't take his eyes off the article, his anger building up. He shouted for Taylor and showed him the article. Taylor's phone rang and he answered it. It was Welch with all the details about Robert Hyde so the guard went to the address he was given to confront him. Christian looked over the background check of Robert and picked up the fact he had once been adopted, never had a criminal record, married and has one daughter. His eyes popped open at the name on the screen.

_Carly_

* * *

**Here you go people! I think the ends not as good as what I hoped it could be but I just wanted to get this chapter uploaded as I received loads of reviews telling me to update. **

**So thank you to:**

**Arianna (Guest)  
Guest  
Jpinzer  
Kat in ksa (Guest)  
dancemom33  
delenaforever4444  
Missyfan  
1DBG1  
meggan-sa  
SimplyRosieB  
kaycad742  
kie1993  
Skgcsandra  
midnight-rose.33  
icalyn  
Charlotte-Renesmee-Cullen  
Emmaaver  
Christian618  
Jpinzer  
Caribbeansbride  
xNoonie**

**Let me know what you think and if you like the little twist at the end. **


	10. Chapter 10: The Second Week

**Here is part two of your multiple uploads! Please don't get the wrong impression where Owen is concerned, it's only his dirty thoughts. **

**Thank you for reviews. **

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Second Week**

The room was cold. The weather had gotten worse in the last week or so and Jack and Owen refused to put the heating on, so Phoebe was only in her pink dress and light cardigan for warmth. She couldn't get warm, however, and she was too exhausted to even try. Owens beatings were really starting to have an effect on her and just dealing with the pain had become tiring since she went missing. She couldn't believe it had been only about a week since they took her. More burns stained her soft skin and she soon realised that this man must have been the one to scar her father. How else would he be able to put the cigarettes in the exact same spots as on her father's chest and back? She was so tired again. After barely opening her eyes, she closed them again and let the sleep consume her. It was so peaceful. _Daddy, please find me._

**... ... ...**

"Anything?" Christian snapped Monday evening. It had been exactly one week since his Cupcake disappeared and he refused to give up. Taylor interrogated Robert but the man either knew nothing was so strong he didn't respond to Taylor's threats. Carly also got asked questions but with the threat of Robert calling the police, Taylor reluctantly left them, but had someone follow them around anyway. Until they had something to go by, Taylor had been doing walks around the school perimeter to see if anything was out of the ordinary.

Ana was still struggling to deal with the events and Teddy was trying to be strong for everyone by helping out around the house. Ashley would often be found sitting alone in the music room staring at the piano that his sister had played at so often. There wasn't anywhere else he wanted to be. Nick and James would try to act like everything's normal but even they were struggling to cope, being heard crying almost every night in bed.

"We didn't find a lot sir. But we did find out there were a couple of students heading in the same direction as Phoebe when she went missing. Sawyer's just organizing with the school and the police to see if they saw anything. Carly will especially be asked questions considering her father is now under suspicion." Taylor replied. Christian let out a sigh, with slight relief. "Sir, it may not be much but it's the only thing we've got. However, this trail could still come out cold and we will have come to a dead end again."

"I know this Taylor. But if there's any hope these students know anything I want to take that chance. I just need my daughter back. My family is falling apart and I don't know how to support them."

"I know, sir. Go upstairs and comfort Ana. I'll sort everything else out. You need a break." Taylor said kindly. He had become more of a friend to Christian and Ana instead of just the most trusted and head of the security. After a couple of minutes, Christian stood and went to find Ana. She was curled up on the bed hugging Ashley tightly. They had been doing that a lot lately. They were both asleep although there were no tear stains on the cheek this time. Moving over to his side of the bed, Christian wrapped Ana in his arms, pulling her and their son close, and inhaled her heavenly scent. Ana woke up and turned slightly to look at him.

"What's the matter Christian?" she asked. He sighed and thought he should tell her what Taylor found.

"Taylor's discovered there maybe a couple of students who know something about Phoebe disappearing." He said, before he was distracted by Sawyer, who knocked gently on the door. "Sawyer? What is it?" he asked.

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but Taylor's busy. There's a teenage boy at the front gates, claiming to be a friend of Phoebe." He said.

"Teenage boy? Must be Nicky," Ana said. Getting up slightly, so not to disturb Ashley.

"Actually, ma'am, the boy says his name is Kenny." Sawyer said. Ana looked at Christian and saw that he knew who Kenny was. Looking back to Sawyer, she spoke again. "Did he say what he wanted?"

"He said he wanted to see if Phoebe was ok." Ana looked at Christian again.

"Have you not told the school what's happened?" she snapped.

"I told the school, but gave them orders not to say where Phoebe was. So obviously the boy doesn't know. Sawyer, send him away," Christian ordered.

"Sawyer, let him in," Ana said before looking back to her husband. "I want to talk to him." She said getting out of bed, leaving Ashley curled up on her side. Christian followed her as she left the room. Sawyer, moved out of the doorway to open the gates for Kenny.

"Ana, I don't want this to be spread around the fucking school!" Christian snapped.

"Christian, he's Phoebe's friend. I think, since she hasn't got many, those she does have should at least know she's missing." Ana snapped back. Looking at Sawyer again she told him to let Kenny in. Sawyer just quickly hurried away.

"Why must you defy me Ana?" Christian asked.

"Christian, I have been stuck in this house for over a week with the boys, security and Gail. I want to talk to someone else and I think that her friends should, at least know she's not around for a while." She explained. Honestly, she felt like a prisoner in her own home and having any outsider would have been satisfactory to talk to. "I won't tell him any details. I just need to tell someone," reluctantly, Christian nodded and led her downstairs where the seventeen year old boy was standing, looking rather intimidated. He had never been in a building so big. Smiling Ana walked over to him and held out her hand, introducing herself and Christian.

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs Grey." He said politely.

"Call me Ana, please. And don't worry about what he," she nodded over to Christian, "says, call him Christian. Not Mr Grey. We don't do formal with our kids friends." Kenny nodded.

"It's a very nice house you have here," he said. "Is Phoebe around?" Ana sighed gently and asked him to follow her to the living room, where they sat down on the sofa. Christian stayed standing.

"Kenny, I'm afraid Phoebe isn't here. She disappeared last week and no one has seen her since school finished last Monday." Ana said gently. Kenny gasped in shock. He thought Phoebe was ill, there was nothing on the news and school hadn't mentioned anything.

"Is this something to do with Nicky?" he asked. Christian stood straighter.

"Why would it have something to do with her boyfriend?" he asked suddenly.

"You don't know?" the parents looked confused. "Last Monday she broke up with Nicky because she found him annoying and immature. They spent most of lunch arguing before she stormed off upset. When I tried to talk to her she said she just felt like a bit- sorry. She felt like she was letting people down. Especially you sir," Kenny explained looking at Christian.

"She broke up with Kenny and thought I was disappointed in her?" Christian asked sinking onto the sofa next to his wife. "Why would she think that?"

"I don't know sir, that's just what she told me. But she had also had an argument with Ava. Monday wasn't a good day for her."

Standing, Christian said he was going to talk to Taylor about talking to Nicky about his and Phoebe's argument and seeing if he knew anything at all. When he left the room, Ana and Kenny remained silent, Kenny looking around the cosy living room, Ana knotting her fingers and looking at her feet. Finally she broke the silence.

"Would you like a drink or anything?"

"No, thank you, Mrs Grey."

"Ana. Not Mrs Grey, please, it makes me feel old." She smiled at him. He continued to look at the photos of the family that were all over the room.

"You look like you've got some amazing memories, Ana. So many photos."

"Thank you, Kenny. We like to put up as many photos as possible so the kids never forget that, even though Christian and I have demanding jobs that we always have time for them. We also love looking at them remembering happy times as a family." Kenny eyes settled on one picture of Phoebe.

It was in a glass flower patterned frame of her wearing a strapless pink floor length gown with a chiffon skirt that fanned out slightly with the bust covered in beautiful silver beads with a heart shaped neckline. Her copper hair was curled with half pinned up to hold the silver tiara she was wearing. She had little make-up on, faint pink eye shadow and glossy lips, and wore a silver necklace with silver roses lacing around the chain to match her diamond earrings. Kenny smiled thinking she looked beautiful. In the picture next to it was one of her in the same gown, but she was standing alone with her father, who was wearing a tux. And there was also one with the whole family all dressed up for some sort of formal event. Looking around the room there were several photos of this family in the same outfits, standing with different people. Ana saw him looking at the one of Phoebe on her own.

"That was taken at her grandparent's annual charity event last year. She was so excited when Christian bought her that dress and all the accessories to go with it. Out of all the balls we've gone to, that was her favourite."

"She's so beautiful." Kenny whispered admiring her smile.

"That she is. But then again, I'm her mother so I would say that." Ana laughed. "That one of her and Christian is her favourite photo in the whole house apparently. She said it reminds her of how grown up he made her feel on that night. And he made her feel beautiful. You see, Christian always tries to wrap the kids up in cotton wool so nothing will ever happen to them, but that night, he relaxed on all the security so they would have a good time."

"He sounds like a good man. I just wish Phoebe had tried to sort things out last week."

"When we find her, I'm sure they'll sort out their differences. She can't function well without Christian there."

"Yeah, I figured. After knowing her for two days, I kind of worked out that she loves Mr Grey. She told me she's daddy's little princess." Kenny laughed. "I hope you find her. She's the only one who was nice to me in school. Defended me when I was bullied about working."

"That sounds like our Phoebe. She feels bad for other people when they're being picked on for who they are. There was a girl at school a few years ago who was bullied because she was black. Phoebe stood up to them because Charlotte was a really nice girl. She always puts other people first. Anyway, don't feel bad about working, Kenny. I remember when I first got married; I had to argue with my husband about working. He didn't want me to but I insisted." She told him about the different arguments they had had. Ana like Kenny and when Phoebe was home she would like to see more of him. They just sat and talked. It felt good for Ana to talk to someone about her daughter that didn't know everything already.

"Phoebe's very lucky to have a family like yours, Ana. You all seem to be very close. I wish I were that lucky,"

"What's your family like?"

"It's only me and my dad. My mum's in prison. I have no cousins or aunts and uncles and my grandparents are dead. So it's a small family. Nothing interesting."

"I know what that's like. I married into a large family. Otherwise it was pretty much just my mother and I."

"No father?"

"Not in the way you'd think. My birth father died when I was a baby and my step-father who is the man who raised me, lived in a different state when he and my mum split up. So tell me about your life. You're from England?" he nodded.

"I grew up there with my parents, but my mum started drinking and made our life hell." He stopped and looked at her. "I'm sorry. You don't really want to know this."

"No, I do. Phoebe hardly tells us anything about whatever friends she has. She doesn't have many, you see. Only her cousin but we know everything about Ava." Kenny smiled sadly and looked up at the clock. It was seven thirty, he had been there over an hour and he needed to get home.

"I would love to tell you details, but I'm afraid I need to get home. Dad's probably wondering what's happened to me." He answered.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Christian said overhearing the end of the conversation. "I could ring your father and tell him." Kenny shook his head.

"Thank you, but I should really be getting home. I don't want to take up any more of your time. I hope you find Phoebe." He said before leaving the room, taking his phone out to ring his father and bidding farewell to them.

"What a lovely young man," Ana said when he was gone. Christian wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I can see why Phoebe likes him."

"He seems like a nice lad. I think he generally cares for Phoebe. I mean, none of her other friends have stopped by to see her." Christian replied. "Now come along, Mrs Grey, dinner is ready and I think it's time you had a proper meal." Leading her into the dining room, the boys were already seated, talking quietly. For once they decided not to talk about Phoebe; it was too painful to think where she was or what was happening to her at that moment.

**... ... ...**

"Have you sent anything yet?" she woke to voices again.

"Not yet. I want to keep her a little while longer and see how long she lasts."

"This isn't a game Owen. You need to message Grey and tell him to deliver the money before he finds us. And trust me the longer we stay hidden while we have her, the more time he has to track her down. And it won't be good for us when he does. Now send the ransom."

"Let me have her a little longer, Jack. I'm thinking I might make her like Ella-"

"Who's Ella?"

"His birth mother. The one who died. She was an amazing fuck."

"Don't even think about it, Owen! You are not to touch her like _that! _That'll be execution for both of us."

"But she has an amazing body." Owen actually sounded like a moaning teenager.

"Let me put it this way. If your dick jumps out your pants, I will kill you myself. I hate the Grey's as much as you but I do not believe in that. I want her mother and she's still a minor."

"She's seventeen."

"You are not raping her!" Jack shouted. After more shouting, she heard a door slam.

Phoebe sat up on her bed. It was painful because of her burns and aching bones, but she somehow achieved it. She was terrified. Owen wanted to rape her and she knew if Jack went out, he would probably try and she was nowhere near strong enough to stop him. Her shaking wasn't just from the cold anymore. She needed the bathroom. After her little trick last week, they were extra cautious and hardly let her out of the room. However she still got off the bed and pushed the button on the wall. She quickly took her finger off the button, though, as she wondered who left when the door slammed. Taking a deep breath she hoped it was Owen and pushed the button again.

"Mr Hyde?" she asked. Two minutes later she got a reply.

"Yeah?" it was Jack. She sighed in relief.

"I need the bathroom. Please can I go?" he sighed.

"Yeah, give me a second." True to his word, seconds later the door unlocked and he appeared. He was holding the gun he held every other time he let her out to go to the bathroom. "Come on, then." She followed him to the bathroom and did her business. When she opened the door, however, he wasn't there. She looked around the room. It was empty and there was no noise coming from the kitchen. The front door was unlocked and out of curiosity she walked over to it and poked her head out to see Jack walking around on the phone. Owen was nowhere in sight. She could try running again but she knew she wasn't strong enough and if she got caught again, it wouldn't end well. Jack looked toward the door and saw her standing there and scowled. As he started walking toward her she quickly turned so she was completely back in the house, walking back into the room she was being kept in. He caught up to her before she had a chance to fully get there, however.

"What were you doing by the door?" he snapped.

"I came out of the bathroom and you weren't in here. I was just wondering where you were. I'm sorry." She replied.

"You do not go near that front door again, do you understand me?" he shouted and pushed her back into the room and locked the door. She poked her tongue out at him and curled up once more. She was so down, she couldn't even sing softly to herself anymore.

After some time, Owen entered the room. Leaning into her ear he whispered venomously; "Jack told me what happened with you earlier. Did you not learn last week when you went to the front door?" she shivered and not because she was cold. The familiar burn was on her skin again. She counted every time he burnt her. She now had the same number of scars her dad had and as far as she could remember, they were all in the same place. When the cigarette was out he grabbed her breast and squeezed it, hard. "Next time, I will do more than touch you like this." Then, he was gone. She started crying again. She was in so much pain. _Daddy, please help me!_

**... ... ...**

"Sir, the school has spoken to Carly and apparently she just laughed the whole time about Phoebe's disappearance." Taylor said. Christian thumped his desk. He was getting impatient and even more terrified as all the different scenarios of what could be happening ran through his head.

"Did you get the kid to talk to her?"

"Yes. And for some reason she said 'my dad got her. It was quite amazing from what I heard. Serves that boyfriend stealing heart-breaking little bitch'." Taylor coughed. "Sorry sir."

What happened was; Taylor asked Nicky if there was anything he knew about Phoebe but the kid was too upset about their argument and angry he didn't solve it responsibly like they should have. They weren't five so shouting was immature.

**... ... ...**

**(Tuesday afternoon)**

"So you argued then you didn't see her anymore?" Taylor asked, trying to keep calm.

"No I didn't see her all afternoon until I tried talking to her at the end of the day, but when I was calling her, she didn't hear me. I don't see how though, she wasn't listening to her iPod and it was quite quiet in the corridor." Nicky Byrne replied. They were sitting in a small cafe near the school as Taylor wanted to quickly ask him a few questions. Nicky agreed.

"She didn't hear you?"

"No. But anyway, I followed her and realised she went out a different gate than normal, and then she just vanished. Carly then came out of nowhere and told me not to tell anyone what I saw or it would end badly."

"So why are you telling me, now?"

"I care about Phoebe and I'm worried about her." He looked down as if he was ashamed of himself.

"Did Carly say anything else to you?"

"Yeah she said 'my dad got Phoebe. It was quite amazing from what I heard. Serves that boyfriend stealing heart-breaking little bitch. I hope they fucking kill her'. She really doesn't like Phoebe."

"Thank you Nicky." Taylor said and stood. Nodding his head, he left the cafe to go and find Carly Hyde.

**... ... ...**

**(Wednesday night)**

"You didn't do anything did you, Taylor?"

"Of course not sir. I just warned her never to bad mouth Phoebe again and that her father should watch his back." They were interrupted by the soft knock at the door. Ashley poked his head around the door.

"What's wrong Ashley?" Christian asked.

"I had a nightmare about Phoebe and I don't want to upset mummy anymore." He cried. Christian sighed and held out his arms and his youngest child ran across his study to curl on his lap. Christian kissed his brunette hair.

"Phoebe will be fine, Ashley. Don't worry about her, ok?" the boy looked up to his father and nodded. "And don't worry about mummy; she's just trying to adjust to this temporary change."

"Do you really think Phoebe will come home? Did I do something wrong?" Christian just smiled.

"No you didn't do anything wrong, Ash. And yes, I'm positive she'll come home. There's probably some song she wants to play on the piano or some deal in my business she wants to boss me around in," he laughed causing Ashley to laugh. "Listen, can you be a big boy and stay strong for mummy?" he nodded. "Good boy, now come on back to bed. It's late." It was gone ten o'clock after all.

Realising there was nothing left to do for the night Christian and Taylor decided to retire as well. However, when Christian entered his room, Ana wasn't there, again. He sighed and looked in Phoebe's bedroom. She wasn't in there either. He started to panic and looked in every room in the house until he found her curled up asleep in her chair in her study. There was a manuscript on her lap with a few notes written on it. On her computer there was a home video playing of the family laughing and joking around in the living room, while trying to get ready to go to the annual charity ball at Grace and Carrick's. Normally Ashley and James weren't allowed to go until they were older but Carrick and Grace insisted they go.

Christian and Phoebe were sitting at the piano together playing wonderful melodic tunes. While Ana was trying to sort out Ashley's hair. They were smiling and just watched as Christian and Phoebe's fingers ran over the keys to a cheerful piece of music. The finished playing then the family walked out the door. The camera was off until they were at the ball and Ana decided to film Christian and Phoebe having a father/daughter dance. Phoebe looked so grown up and she felt mature, like an equal to her parents.

Christian smiled while watching this on Ana's screen. Looking over at her, she was still sleeping. Gently taking away the manuscript from her and after shutting her computer down, he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around her neck and her hair just tumbled down his shoulder. She didn't wake up until the morning.

**... ... ...**

The door opened but she didn't dare move. She just lay curled up on the bed and watched as Jack dumped a plate of food in front of her. It was hard bread, a handful of mouldy grapes and something that smelt foul. There was half a glass of water that almost looked green. She didn't touch any of it. She wasn't hungry, she'd had food issues for a while, and therefore Owen would get mad at her. She was covered in bruises from the beating he gave her. He would lean over her and scream at her about being ungrateful. He never did anything else, and then he'd leave her.

She was becoming over exhausted from dealing with the pain. And when she slept, it was filled with nightmares.

It was the second Friday when she heard a familiar voice. A voice she hated so much but possibly a voice that could help her. Carly. She shakily got off the bed and listened to the conversation.

"Hello Carly." Jack said.

"Hi, uncle Jack," _Uncle?_

"How's school going? Your father?"

"Schools great now bitch-face Grey isn't there. Dads fine, managing to keep the bitch's guard away from us. I burst out laughing when he threatened to call the cops." _Carly was working with them? I knew she was a pathetic cow but sink this low? I don't believe it._

"Yeah I heard about that."

"So where is the bitch?"

"None of your fucking business, Carly," Owen snapped. "All you need to know is that she's out of your way so live while you can, because if Grey finds out you had anything to do with this, you're dead as much as the rest of us." _YOU GOT THAT RIGHT FUCKER!_

"About that," Carly started. She sounded guilty. "Nicky followed Phoebe last Monday a saw her disappear. I warned him not to say anything, but he told one of Phoebe's dad's security members. The head of their security as well."

"What?" Owen shouted. Phoebe could hear stomping boots around the living room. "That means he would have told them about you! They would be following you, you could have led them straight to us you stupid bitch!"

"Carly, that was very stupid!" Jack snapped. "Right, we better be moving then."

"I just thought you would have wanted to know!"

"Carly, they cannot find me! I will go back to prison if the catch me!" Jack finally started shouting. There were footsteps moving closer to the door so Phoebe quickly jumped back on the bed. Owen barged into the room and grabbed her arm. She wanted to fight but she was too weak and battered to do anything. Then, all hell breaks loose.

**... ... ...**

Taylor's phone rang. It wouldn't stop ringing. His computer told him why. The tracking device he snuck into Carly's bag led straight to the outskirts of Seattle and the guard he had following her said he saw a man who looks like the description of Jack Hyde.

"Don't do anything until I get there," he ordered. "I don't want to risk Phoebe's life if she's there and if you do anything that could put her in more danger I'll fucking kill you myself." When he hung up, he went to find his boss who was sitting at the breakfast laughing with his wife. They tried to think positive but were still worried sick. He coughed lightly to get their attention. "Sir, I just got a call from Kingston. The guard following Carly and Robert Hyde?" Christian nodded. "Sir, she's gone to visit her uncle on the outskirts of town. A pretty run down area, I believe. I also think that's where Phoebe may be." Christian jumped to his feet.

"What? You think you found her?" he sounded hopeful. Taylor just nodded. Christian sighed in relief. "Let's go then." Taylor expected him to say nothing else and just simply nodded. Ana grabbed Christian's arm.

"You're going?"

"Of course. I want to get my baby, Ana. I don't want to be away from her anymore than I need to be. I also don't want her to freak out when we bust into the place. You stay here with the boys and I'll call you." He kissed her forehead. She sighed and nodded.

"Just bring her home, Christian."

* * *

**Ok a bit strange but I didn't know how else to write it. I know it's only two chapter of the kidnapping but I didn't want it to be forever. Believe it or not this is the shortest chapter so far at only 10 pages. **

**Please note that Owen never actually raped Phoebe in case you get the wrong impression. I despise that kind of thing and would feel disgusted writing it. So I beg you not let that affect your thoughts to this story. And also, he just thought about hurting her like that. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. If you have any ideas let me know and I'll see if I can add them in.**

**For those who are interested in the dress I tried to describe Phoebe wearing when Kenny was talking with Ana, the link to the website I found it on is on my profile page as it wouldn't work for the chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11: Returning

**Here you go! Sorry it didn't go up with the previous two chapters but its here now. Chapter 11. **

**Very quickly due to a couple of guests commenting I'm not able to PM you so here is a little side note. **

**Arianna: Carly is one of Phoebe classmates in music who slapped her and blamed her for the failed relationship with Nicky. (I'm not sure if you figured it out or not)**

**Guest (didn't leave a name): Don't worry I will reveal in this chapter how badly Phoebe was hurt as I realise I didn't really explain it very well in the kidnapping chapters. **

**Anyway hope you enjoy**

**... ... ...**

**Chapter 11: The Return**

"Just bring her home, Christian." Ana said and he walked out the door. Climbing in the back of the SUV, Taylor in the driver's seat, they set off. Taylor was driving faster than usual, contacting the police as they drove. Christian willed him to drive faster and before he knew it, they were parked outside a scruffy house, in a dirty neighbourhood. He wrinkled his nose. _I'll fucking kill them!_

Police sirens could be heard in the background and he saw them speeding down the road. There was no movement from the house. A police officer walked over to them and demanded they stay back. Christian refused as he knew if Phoebe were here, she would be scared. _Terrified! _There was no way he was waiting outside. There was suddenly a gunshot and a scream. It sounded like it could have been Phoebe, but he wasn't sure. However, it was enough for the police to barge into the house, guns at the ready. Christian followed when they told him to and found Jack was laying face down on the floor with a police officer cuffing his hands behind his back. His niece was also on the floor having her hands cuffed behind her back, though she wasn't injured in any way. Jack's head was bleeding but he was conscious. He glared at Christian.

"Where's Phoebe?" Christian demanded to the man that beat his wife twenty years ago.

"I think your good friend Owen has her," Jack smiled. All the blood drained from Christians face. _Owen? _As in _Owen Turner? The crack whores pimp? _He heard another scream and barged into the room in front of him. Phoebe was crying uncontrollably as a man he recognised too well stood over her beating her beautiful face.

"OWEN?" Christian shouted. The crack whores pimp turned to look at the man.

"Christian," he smiled evilly. "Nice to see you again. It's great to meet your daughter," he sneered pushing his hand into Phoebe's leg where it was bleeding from the earlier gunshot. She whimpered in pain, didn't acknowledge her father and her eyes were fluttering, trying to stay conscious. She didn't believe her father was there.

"Let. Her. Go," Christian said low and threatening. He was afraid for Phoebe. She looked so weak.

"No." Owen said simply, then a gunshot. Phoebe screamed again, even though the gun wasn't aimed at her. The police officer shot at Owen and next thing he knew five more officers were cuffing the man that tortured him when he was such a young child. When Owen was gone, he ran over to his daughter, who was lying awkwardly on the bed.

"Phoebe?" he whispered and gently turned her to face him. She whimpered and looked at him. Grey eyes full of fear. She didn't talk. "Phoebe, its daddy. You're safe now." She just cried. He went to hold her, but she pulled away. His heart broke. _No! Phoebe, please no! _She wouldn't let him touch her, hold her, comfort her. Paramedics ran into the room to examine her, but she screamed and struggled to get away, but she was too weak. One of them grabbed her wrists roughly and held her down. Christian would not accept that and pushed him away. "Don't you dare touch my daughter like that!" he shouted.

"Sir, we need to examine her. She's got too many injuries."

"She doesn't want you to touch her. And if you're going to be rough about it I'm not fucking surprised. She's been through enough."

"Sir, we need to check her injuries," the paramedic said again, more calm. Phoebe wasn't looking anywhere and didn't appear to be listening. She would let people touch her, therefore they can't help her. She continued to try and fight them off, but she was too exhausted. Eventually she passed out from the exhaustion. Christian's heart broke. He hated seeing his family in pain and his daughter was in so much pain, she had over-exhausted herself trying to fight. The paramedics quickly examined her while she was unconscious before getting her in the ambulance, speeding off to the hospital.

**... ... ...**

Christian sat by Phoebe's hospital bed. The doctors had practically covered her in bandages after washing her to remove the dried blood. Christian was not in the room while they did this so he was yet to see or even find out about the matching scars. She was still asleep from when she passed out and this was the only way he could hold her hand. He knew if she was awake, she would most likely pull away from him.

And that's exactly what happened.

He looked up to see her bright grey eyes looking at him. But instead of the usual happiness and love, there was nothing but fear. Honestly, he wasn't expecting her to wake so soon after what happened but he was thrilled none the less, although heart-broken she couldn't bear touch no longer. She was always a hugger, hand-holder etc. He never realised how loveable his daughter is... was... is before. The simplest touch on the shoulder, hand, arm happened more often than not because, he realises now, it makes everyone seem close and happy. Something he didn't have as a child. Owen ruined his chance of having that closeness and now Christian feels he's done the same thing to his daughter.

Her breathing was fast and scared. He didn't know what to do, so he tried talking.

"Hi, Cupcake," he whispered. She didn't say anything and looked down so she wasn't looking at him anymore. "Hey, it's ok," he said and went to reach for her chin but she backed away, whimpering, before feeling something on her right arm. She looked up and saw the IV and panicked, trying to get it off her. Christian struggled to stop her and calm her. "Hey, Phoebe. Don't do that. It's helping you." Normally he would reach out and grab her hands and look her in the eyes until she understood but that wasn't an option, so he pushed the button for the nurse. Eventually she stopped pulling at it but her face still looked scared and had 'panic' written all over her expression. She looked at her father and Christian saw that this wasn't his brave, happy, stubborn, loveable, seventeen-year-old Phoebe. This was scared, tearful, confused, five-year-old Phoebe when she was in hospital suffering from the measles. His heart broke again. "Phoebe. It's ok. You're safe now."

Silence.

Before he could say anything else, the doctor walked in with Grace, a nurse following behind them. Even though Grace was a paediatrician, rules of the hospital prevent her from being her granddaughter's doctor. It's too personal and could cloud any judgement that needs to be made.

"Hello Phoebe. I'm Dr Deign," the middle-aged male doctor with light brown hair said. "Do you know where you are?" she nodded. "Can you tell me?" she shook her head. Grace let out a choked sob and Christian went over and took her into his arms. "Why not, Phoebe?" Dr Deign asked. Phoebe shrugged. Christian saw a little bit of his _teenage_ daughter in that small movement but her face still looked too young. Grace whimpered.

"It's happening again," she whispered to her son. Christian wouldn't have it.

"No, it's not. I won't let it. I will not wait two years before I hear her beautiful voice again mum and I won't wait twenty four years before she lets me hold her, like you had to. I won't let it." Phoebe wasn't paying attention to her father and grandmother. She just lay on the bed daydreaming while the doctor tried to get her to say something. She didn't know what to say, what to do, what do _think_. She knew now she was safe but she didn't _feel_ it. All the memories and emotions of the last two weeks flooded through her. Hurt, pain, sadness, darkness, cold. She felt empty. She felt like someone had taken something important from her. All the emotion she could feel tried to take over her body but one took over. _Anger._

She felt so angry about everything. The text, her father not being at the gate like she was told. Being roughly pulled into the alleyway and blacking out. Waking up in a strange room, being beaten by the man that abused her father. Being starved, _she felt so hungry, _the burns. Her father taking so long to find her. Trying to run away but failed, because she wasn't a good runner, hadn't eaten anything and refused to let her grandmother check her ankle from when she fell off the stage two weeks ago. And right now, that fucking doctor wouldn't shut up. However, she kept her mouth firmly shut. Eventually, he gave up and told the nurse to check her bandages.

When the nurse stepped forward, Phoebe screamed and shuffled away. Christian stepped forward to face the nurse. "Don't touch her. She doesn't want it."

"I need to check on her injuries, Mr Grey."

"But, can't you see she's afraid?"

"Mr Grey. If I don't check her injuries and change the bandages she won't get any better." Christian sighed and looked over to Phoebe, arms wrapped around her legs, which were pulled to her chest, and shaking. He sat next to her on the bed and spoke. He didn't touch her.

"Cupcake, the nurse needs to change your bandages. Can you be my brave girl and let her?" she shook her head. He held out his hand but kept it a safe distance from her. "Why not take hold of my hand and squeeze it until she's done?" he tried a compromise. Phoebe nodded and took her father's hand. He smiled in relief. It was only hand holding but it was more than what she allowed when she first woke up.

The nurse tended to her wounds while she shut her eyes tightly. Christian let out a small gasp when he saw the cigarette burns on her delicate skin. He knew they would scar to be exactly like his. A tear rolled down his cheek. The worst injury he could ever remember was her grazing her knee after trying out her new rollerblades he and Ana bought her for her seventh birthday. When the nurse finished, he was pulled aside by the doctor so he could explain the extent of Phoebe's injuries.

"Mr Grey. Your daughter appears to be malnourished and dehydrated when she was brought in. That's what the IV is for, to help her get some nutrition. Her left leg is broken due to the bullet impact, but the bullet has been removed. It will take a few weeks for that to heal. She also has several cigarette burns on her chest and back. And as you can see, she's suffered quite a beating to her face." Christian's heart was breaking. He had tears in his eyes but he excused himself and stepped outside. He didn't want Phoebe to see his tears. He needed to ring Ana. She answered almost straight away.

"Christian?"

"Ana," he replied. He tried to contain his tears.

"What's happening? Did you find her?" she spoke fast but he heard every word.

"Yes. We're at the hospital. I need you here," his tears started to fall.

"What about the boys?"

"Tell Gail to watch them. Please Ana, we both need you." He begged. She accepted and they hung up. He went back into Phoebe's room to find Grace sitting on the bed trying to get his daughter to say something. He knelt down in front of her to look in her terrified grey eyes. "Cupcake. Mum's on her way to see you. Can we try and give her a smile when she gets here?" he said gently. She looked at him but said nothing. She only gave a small nod.

Half an hour later, Ana turned up. She looked at Phoebe and gave a small smile and a sigh of relief. She had never been happier to see any of her children in their lives. She was so glad Phoebe was ok and safe now even if she didn't know the extent of her daughter's injuries.

"Phoebe!" she breathed and rushed to her side. Before she could hug her, however, Christian stood up and took Ana into his arms. He gave her a whispered warning that Phoebe doesn't want to be touched and Ana's legs went weak. Christian caught her and led her to the bed and sat her down gently next to Phoebe. "Phoebe? Baby, its mummy." She said. Phoebe looked up to her mother but did nothing else. "Oh, baby girl. Talk to me. Please." Phoebe shook her head. This small gesture gave Christian some hope. At least she was acknowledging them now. He stepped forward and stood next to Ana.

"Come on, Cupcake. On little word?" he tried. Again, she shook her head, too afraid to speak. She didn't believe her parents were really there, even though they were sitting and standing right in front of her. Ana looked up at Christian, neither of them knew what to do. He put a hand on her shoulder and asked her to stand outside with him for a moment. Grace was still in the room so she sat with her granddaughter while her parents stepped outside.

"Christian, it's happening again." Ana cried into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Ana, baby, listen to me. I will not let it get to that. I will never give up trying to get her to let us in. You'll be hugging her before you know it. But, we need to be strong, baby, for Phoebe's sake," he pulled away from her slightly to look her in the eyes. "Ana, you have more experience with this than I do. I don't know how to get her to open up; I only know what it's like to not want to be touched." His tears started to fall and she reached up to wipe them.

"We'll help her Christian. What happened to make it this bad? I don't doubt that you know." She asked. He dreaded this question.

"It was Owen." He said simply.

"Who's Owen?" she never knew the man's name.

"The crack whore's pimp." Ana hand shot to her mouth and she gasped. She shook her head and whispered 'no' asking what he'd done to their baby girl. "He beat her Ana. That's why she's covered in bruises. She got shot in the leg as well, that's why her leg has that bandage on it. And there's something else," he led her to a row of chairs outside Phoebe's room and sat her down. He took a deep breath before he revealed the worst news they'd had in a very long time. "He burned her with his cigarettes,"

"NO!" she screamed and the tears started falling heavily. "No," she whispered this time. "He couldn't have."

"He has baby. In the exact same places as me," he held her close as the waterfall of tears fell, staining his shirt. "The police have him now. He won't be getting out of prison, Carrick will make sure of that and Jack Hyde will be going back and having his sentence extended. They will never get out again. I promise you that," he kissed the top of her head. He didn't tell her about Carly yet, he wanted her to be completely calm. "Baby there is one more thing." She sat up again.

"What? What else could there possibly be?"

"You remember Barrell left his post to meet with Jacks long lost brother?" she nodded. "Turns out this brother has a daughter." She gave him a confused look. "His daughter's name is Carly. Who happened to be Phoebe's age and goes to Phoebe's school." she gasped again. "She was at the house when the police, Taylor and I arrived and is suspected in aiding her uncle and Owen. She's been arrested while the investigation is going on. If I find out she did help out, I will make sure she goes down as well." Normally Ana would chastise him for being so harsh, especially to a child, but her daughter was now suffering as a result of it. She wanted justice and she knew Christian would get it. Once she managed to compose herself, she and her husband re-entered their daughter's hospital room to find her smiling and trying to resist giggling at whatever her grandmother was telling her.

"It was really funny seeing your fathers face as you did that," Grace hadn't noticed her son and daughter-in-law re-enter the room. "He was like, 'if she can't keep her clothes on at this age will she keep them on when she's older' when your mother was just laughing." Phoebe looked up to her parents and started laughing when she saw their confused faces. "But that's ok; your dad had enough of his silly moment as a child-"

"Thank you mother. We don't need to tell Phoebe about how I was the perfect child," Christian interrupted, winking at his daughter when she couldn't contain her laughter any longer.

"Perfect pain in the backside, yes indeed," Grace said. Even Ana had to laugh. After everything that's happened she was glad that someone had made her daughter laugh the first day back with her family. Grace winked at Phoebe and continued talking. "Your brothers were funny growing up. When Teddy was two and your mother was pregnant with you, I remember they all came round for lunch and dinner the Sunday you were born. Teddy was running around with your father and kicking a soccer ball around. Elliot, Kate and Ava were there. Kate and your mother were talking as usual while Elliot was joining in the soccer game. Elliot kicked the ball too hard and knocked Ted on the head. He started crying and when Elliot tried to apologise and went to cuddle him, Ted stopped crying, punched his little fists at him, knocking him over and walked over to your father where he resumed crying." Phoebe laughed even harder at how her brother stopped crying to hit their uncle before casually walking to their dad to cry again. "Then your mum went into labour and we had you,"

"One of the best days of my life." Ana added sitting on Phoebes other side. Phoebe grabbed her mother's hand but made it clear that's all she wanted, for now. She slowly believed that her family were really there and she wasn't going to wake up back in that dirty room, Owen and Jack moved her to. _Daddy really saved me_. Though she still kept quiet. Ana started telling her daughter about the day she was born and how Christian was freaking out because they were unprepared. "You decided you wanted to come early into the world. Your father started freaking out because we had a caesarean scheduled for the next week."

"One minute, your mother was gossiping with Kate while rocking Ava in her arms and then next she sat up straighter claiming her waters had broken." Christian added.

"I swear he nearly fainted when he heard that." Grace joked.

"He began running around like a headless chicken ordering everyone to do something, forgetting I had a doctor barely a meter away from me." Ana said looking and smiling at Grace.

"Yeah, he was pretty funny," Grace added, seeing Phoebe really try to control her laughter. She could imagine her father running around panicking over something he can't control. Though the smile disappeared when she thought about her disappearance. How panicked he must have been. She shivered and felt Ana squeeze her hand, looking up she calmed almost instantly and gave her mother a small smile.

"Phoebe? Would you like to see the boys? Or would you rather wait?" Christian asked, hoping it would get her to talk. She just shrugged. "Do you want them to come here?" he asked, knowing body language was all he was going to get for the moment. She nodded her head. He smiled and took his phone out to ring Taylor. It was early evening so he didn't mind them coming out. Once he hung up the phone he stood behind Ana and placed his hand on top of theirs, hoping she wouldn't pull away. Thankfully, she didn't. "Do you think we can give them that big bright smile we know you have?" he asked. She nodded and gave a small smile. "That's my girl," he tapped her nose with his index finger, causing her to freeze and pull her hand from her parents grip. _Shit! Too far_. "Sorry, baby." He said quickly.

They sat in silence while they waited for the boys to arrive. When they did burst through the door, they gasped then each broke out into a huge grin before running forward to crowd around the bed. None of them touched her, Christian had told Taylor to warn them about this fear their sister has. She smiled at them as they gathered around her bed. Ashley crawled up onto his mother's lap and cried into her shoulder. Phoebe's heart broke at the sight of her younger brother but she didn't know what to do about it. Teddy was the first to speak.

"Hey, Bumble Bee." He said trying to get a reaction. She just glared at him before smiling. "You ok, now your big brothers here?" he joked. The family laughed, including Phoebe. She nodded, glared playfully and rolled her eyes at him but still said nothing.

"Hey, Bee?" James said. "We've missed you. Please say something." He was nearly crying. She just curled up and shook her head. Christian stepped forward and lowered his voice pretending Phoebe couldn't hear him.

"Boys, we need to give your sister some time, she's not ready to talk to us yet. But, don't worry, she'll be bossing you all around before you know it," he said grinning at his daughter, whose eyes were down. He didn't know that she actually didn't hear what he said as he was standing to her left, her deaf side, so she heard nothing. He noticed this and questioned her. "Phoebe?" she didn't look up. "Phoebe?" he said louder and she looked at him. "Baby, are you having trouble hearing?" her eyes widened. _Oh no! He's found out. _She shook her head but he wasn't convinced. "How come you didn't hear me just now then?" she shrugged. "Phoebe, _please, _I'm trying to help you." Nothing.

"Christian, not now. We can talk about this another time. Can we just be a family for now? Please?" Ana begged as Ashley continued to cry. Phoebe lay back down and pulled the blanket up to her chin. She was tired and afraid to sleep but she couldn't keep her eyes open much longer. Listening to her family talking she drifted off into a restless sleep.

**... ... ...**

When Phoebe fell asleep, Christian sent the boys home but kept Ana with him. They needed to talk about their daughter and how they were going to help her recover from this ordeal.

"Christian what are we going to do?" Ana asked. He took his eyes off their baby to look at his wife.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"How are we going to help her through this? In two weeks, that man made her as broken as he made you in _four years_. And even then it took you over twenty-four years to get over your fear of touch and I know your still getting over what happened to you." She explained, tears falling down her cheeks. He stood up from his seat and walked around the bed to hold her.

"All we can do is let her know we're here for her and encourage her to talk to us and allow us to help her. I had a horrific childhood, Phoebe hasn't. She knows we would never harm her and she knows she can trust us." He kissed the top of her head. "I'll help her baby. We all will."

"I'm scared for her. What if she has nightmares?"

"Then, we'll stay with her until they go away. Ana, I will not rest until I get our stubborn little girl back. I promise."

"I think we should talk to Flynn." Ana suddenly said, bringing up the thought that's been in her mind since they found out how badly she was injured. "And I think _she_ should talk to Flynn." What he said next surprised her.

"I was thinking the same thing." She looked up at him, looking confused. "Ana, you said so yourself. She's been through a traumatic experience. I think she needs to talk to someone and that someone needs to be someone who won't get emotional hearing what happened. She can't keep it bottled up, baby." She reached up and kissed his lips.

"You are amazing Mr Grey." She said before looking down at their sleeping daughter, who was curled up, lying on her left side. They didn't know she had just woken up, but kept her eyes closed, and just heard all their concerns for her well-being. Her heart broke because she knew she wouldn't be the same Cupcake she used to be.

**... ... ...**

A week later, the doctor had declared Phoebe well enough to return home, but with strict instructions to continue resting. Her leg was still recovering from the bullet Owen put in it so she was going to be in crutches for some time. Christian even paid to have a wheelchair in case she needed it. Her brothers knew nothing of her burns and they were less painful, but she still felt like her chest was on fire. The bruising to her face had gone down slightly and the cuts were nearly healed. She still hadn't said a word.

She was trying to get her trousers on when her mother walked into the room, carrying the crutches she would be using. Christian wanted to take her in the wheelchair but she showed fear and Ana said she needs to walk out. Being stuck in the wheelchair would make her feel prisoner again and that wouldn't help her recover. He reluctantly agreed.

"Hey, Cupcake," Ana greeted when she saw her daughter struggling to dress herself. "You ok? Do you need some help?" Phoebe knew she did but shook her head, and continued to try to wriggle into her jeans. They weren't too small, if anything due to the weight she'd lost in the last two weeks they were too big. It was because her leg had a thick cast on it and today it was aching like hell. "Are you sure?" Phoebe shook her head as the tears started to fall. Ana sighed and told her what she was going to do, while taking the jeans from her daughters grasp. "How about I just roll up the left trouser leg and you can slip you foot through and sit down to pull it up easier? Then you can do the right leg?" Phoebe nodded at her mother's logic. Why she couldn't think of that she didn't know. Maybe she was too eager to get out of the prison most people call a hospital.

Once she had her trousers on, Ana handed her the crutches. Without looking at her mother again she hobbled out of the room, while Ana picked up the bag they brought over filled with stuff to keep her busy while being confined to a hospital bed. Turning around she found Phoebe had already left the room. Smiling gently, she followed and saw her by the elevators, Taylor and Christian next to her. Once she caught up, Christian gave her a gentle kiss.

"Everything ok?" he asked. She nodded.

"Everything's fine, now we have our Cupcake back." She said kissing him again. "I just want to go home." Phoebe didn't look at them, she just entered the elevator silently and they followed her, saying nothing.

When they got to the ground floor, Taylor ran off ahead to fetch the SUV and bring it round to the front of the hospital doors. Deciding that being in the car would be enough of a struggle for Phoebe, Christian sat in the front, next to Taylor to give her that little bit of extra space. She smiled shyly at him, grateful for his consideration. She opened the window as they were driving in an attempt to feel less claustrophobic and was very grateful when they pulled up outside their vast mansion of a home.

She didn't look up at her father as he opened her door and held onto her crutches while she turned to get her good leg out of the car before taking them from him to support her weight as she stood. She didn't look at him the whole time.

She was nervous around her own father and she knew it was because the last time she saw him, she couldn't stand to be anywhere near him after he missed her show. She kept fighting and shouting at him and they never had the chance to make up for it before she disappeared. Then she started to doubt whether or not he was really looking for her because she'd been such a cow. And now she was home, they were acting as if nothing had happened on that Saturday.

And he was trying to get her to open up about what had happened that Monday and the twelve horrible days after that. _That's all it was! _She thought,_ 12 days to ruin our lives. _

As quickly as she was able, she hopped inside that house but stopped when she saw her next challenge. _Stairs._ How was she going to get up the stairs when she was barely able to bend her leg while walking? She groaned but her parents came up behind her to explain that they had set up the spare room downstairs for her to stay in until she recovered. They had moved a lot of her stuff in there to make it more homey but that was all they could do for the moment. She sighed. She didn't want to spend any more time in a room that wasn't hers, they idea of it made her feel cold. But she knew there was nothing to be done about it so she just hopped down the hall and opened the door.

She gasped at the sight.

A few things? Her father had practically had the whole room moved downstairs. Except her bed and furniture. Her laptop was sitting on the bed with a new phone. Her photos had been hung on the walls, her makeup and hair accessories were sitting on the dressing table. In the closet her clothes were all hung neatly. She smiled at her parents as they walked in behind her. She heard her mother gasp.

"A few things, Christian? You've practically brought her whole room down here," she said, grinning.

"I wanted her to feel at home, Ana. I think she needs all this stuff in order to do that," he smiled at his daughter who gave him a shy smile back. Ana wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered in his ear.

"You are amazing, Mr Grey." She looked at Phoebe. "Phoebe, you gonna be ok on your own for a while? I've got to talk to Gail about dinner,"

"And I've got a quick meeting to attend to," Christian added. Phoebe nodded and sat down on the bed, looking around. When he parents left she let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. She was home. She was glad to be home. But she felt trapped again.

The door was shut. She's curled up on the bed. Before she knew it she was shaking. She had to get out. Standing up again she walked over to the door and opened it, stepping out into the empty hall. She calmed her breathing and headed toward to back door to step out into the yard. Once outside, she saw her brothers playing a game of soccer on the meadow against their security. The boys were all wearing a dark blue sports t-shirt and the security was wearing a black t-shirt. She smiled as she watched Teddy pass the ball to Ashley and Jenson (Ashley's security) attempt to take the ball but pretended to trip over his own feet and Ryan, who was in the goal, jumped in the opposite direction as to where Ashley took his shot so the boys scored another goal. She let out a small laugh but didn't stay to watch the end of their game. Before she could walk away, Teddy saw her.

"Hey, Bumble Bee!" he called, trying to get some sort of reaction. She looked and glared at him. "Wanna come and be our referee?" he asked. She shook her head and walked away. The boys shrugged and continued to play, though Teddy watched her until she was out of sight, predicting where she went.

She walked around the game and towards the end of the meadow, where she sat and watched the ocean over the trees below her. It was like their home was on a cliff overseeing everything. The sea always calmed her down when she was young and sitting in her spot watching it, she felt more free than she ever had in her entire life. Especially after the Jack and Owen incident. Her right leg was bent under her and her left was stretched out in front of her and she leant back on her hands. Closing her eyes she inhaled deeply.

She was home.

**... ... ...**

Christians meeting was actually a phone call. And it wasn't a business phone call. It was the phone call that was his first step to helping his daughter recover. Once he hung up the phone, he was slightly happier and his mind slightly more at ease but the question was, would she accept the help that was being offered? That was the only bit of doubt in his mind. Sighing he stood up and went to talk to her about their plan. After knocking on the door and hearing no answer, he walked into the spare room downstairs. She wasn't in there. He checked the bathroom. She wasn't in there either. He looked everywhere in the room but couldn't see her anywhere. Panicking he ran out and into the kitchen where Ana was discussing with Gail about dinner. Normally Gail wouldn't work on a Saturday but given the circumstances, she offered so the parents could help their daughter settle in again. Ana saw her husband and frowned at the look on his face.

"Christian? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Where's Phoebe?"

"She's in her room where we left her,"

"No. She's not. I just went to check on her and she's not in there." Christian said hurriedly. Ana started to panic but tried to control herself as her husband was clearly panicking enough for the both of them.

"Have you checked outside? Maybe she went to see the boys?" she suggested, standing up to lead him outside. "I'll be back in a minute, Gail," she called back to their loyal housekeeper. Gail replied by telling her not to worry. The husband and wife walked out into the garden where the boys were still playing soccer. Christian called them over, including security. However, before he could intimidate all eight people, Ana stepped in. "Have any of you seen Phoebe? It's just she's not in her room, where we left her and we didn't hear her leave." Teddy stepped forward.

"Yeah, she came out about ten minutes ago. Went round our game to the back of the meadow." He said and something in Ana's mind clicked. She turned to her husband.

"She's gone to watch the sea, Christian. There. Panic over." She turned back to her sons and their security. "Thank you, boys. You can go back to your game now." The nodded and ran off to finish off their soccer game. Ana turned back to her husband. "I know we've had a terrible two weeks. But you need to calm down because panicking isn't going to help her. You'll give yourself a coronary at this rate, Mr Grey. And I want you around to see our new child come into the world," she smiled gently. He smiled as well and put his hand on her barely there stomach. After kissing her temple and promising to think before panicking, he went to the end of the meadow and found Phoebe sitting in her spot watching the ocean.

"Cupcake?" he asked. She turned and looked at him. He smiled but she didn't smile back. "May I sit?" she nodded, feeling awkward. He sat down next to her. "How come you're out here?" she shrugged. "Come on, baby. Talk to me." She looked straight ahead to the sea, letting the wind whip her hair around. After a few minutes, he spoke again. "Phoebe? There's something I need to discuss with you. You need to listen to me because I'm trying to help you, ok?" she looked at him and nodded, knowing what he was going to say.

She didn't get a chance to answer him because her brothers had joined them, having finished off their soccer game.

"Dad, Phoebe? Mum asked us to come and get you. She wants everyone's opinion for dinner as she and Mrs Taylor can't decide what to have." Teddy said, looking hot and sweaty. Ashley was with him but Nick and James had gone into the house.

"Ok, thanks, Ted. We'll be there in a minute." Christian replied. Ashley stepped forward and spoke to Phoebe.

"I want chicken nuggets but mum said we should have a proper meal. But I said chicken nuggets are a proper meal, so you need to help me convince her," he said. Phoebe just smiled and said nothing, shrugging her shoulders, indicating how she's not bothered either way what they eat. She didn't think she'd be able to stomach anything. She ate very little in the hospital, much to her father's dislike. When he realised she wasn't going to answer he sat and curled up next to Christian and cried on his shoulder. All he wanted was to hear his sister's voice, they were really close. Phoebe's heart broke and a tear slipped down her cheek. Leaning forward, she stroked his hair gently while Christian wrapped his arms around his son. Teddy stood behind them wondering when they were going to move. He was hungry.

"Don't cry, Ashley. Please don't cry." Ashley shot up and he, Christian and Ted looked at Phoebe.

She spoke!

**... ... ...**

**Ok, stupid ending to the chapter but oh well! I didn't want her to be quiet for long so I thought it could be how the chapter ends.**

**I know there's not a lot happening with Jack, Owen and Carly but I will reveal more information in the following chapters. I don't really understand the legal system so I will probably just talk about them being locked up and how long for. **

**Thanks for reviews from:**

**Helenbegum  
Jtracey  
HHERALD  
emi17  
SimplicityofBrielle  
Icalyn  
kaycad742  
xNoonie  
Fangirl44  
Jpinzer  
LostInADream11  
Jtracey  
Mommylady [X2]  
C-bride [X2]  
sillie j [X2]  
Arianna (Guest) [X2]  
chrissy (Guest)  
MissyFan (Guest)  
7 Guests **

**My inbox has been going crazy since I last updated with reviews begging for updates! I really appreciate it.**

**You know what to do with the little button below ;D**


	12. Chapter 12: First Step to Recovery

**Thank you all for reviews. You've all been great motivation to continue. I'm not going to go into an awful lot of detail about the punishments of Owen, Jack and Carly only what their punishment actually is. Sorry :( **

* * *

**Chapter 12: First Step to Recovery**

"Phoebe!" Christian sighed, a grin spreading across his face. She smiled back.

"Hi, daddy," she said. Her voice was croaky but she was talking nonetheless.

"Baby, you're talking!" he sounded really excited.

"So it would seem," Ashley leapt up and knelt in front of her. "Hey, baby brother." She took his hand. "Miss me?"

"A bit." Ashley replied. She let out a small laugh.

"Right, come on you three, let's go and see what we want for dinner." Christian said. He stood up and Phoebe struggled to stand with her leg in the cast. He held out his hand and she took it, bending her right leg to push off the ground and allow her father to pull on her hand and up to her feet. "You ok, Cupcake?" she nodded and took her crutches from Ashley. Ted led the way back to the house and she hobbled behind, Ashley beside her and Christian behind her.

Once they reached the house, Ashley ran up to their mother excitedly, telling her that Phoebe was talking again. Ana looked at her daughter, then to her son, then to her husband before looking back at her daughter. Phoebe smiled. "Hi, mum." Ana broke into a giant grin.

"Phoebe!" she sighed, similar to her husband did outside, and wrapped her arms around her daughter, momentarily forgetting about her fear. She quickly let go and apologized repeatedly when she felt Phoebe freeze at the contact. Phoebe just gave a gentle smile and said she was fine. "Right, then. Let's see what we have for dinner, shall we?" they all nodded and looked through their freezer and cupboards before deciding on Phoebe's favourite, chicken and mushroom pie. While Mrs Taylor started preparing dinner, Christian and Ana joined the kids outside. The boys decided to play a game of volleyball since they were bored of soccer. Phoebe sat on the patio and watched, her leg preventing her from joining in. Christian decided to bring up the conversation he'd started before Ted and Ashley interrupted them.

"So, Cupcake? I think we should go back to our discussion." He said. Phoebe looked at him and nodded. "I think we should sort out some sessions with Flynn. It will help you by talking about what happened, without mine or your mother's personal feelings getting in the way." She lowered her eyes. She didn't want to talk to a shrink, least of all one her father sees on a regular basis. "Phoebe? You know we wouldn't do this if we didn't care about you, don't you?" she nodded.

"Phoebe? Honey, talk to us, _please," _Ana begged.

"Do I have to?"

"What? Talk to us?" Ana asked. Phoebe let out a small laugh and shook her head.

"No. Talk to Dr Flynn? I'd rather just forget about it and move on."

"Phoebe, I think we all know you can't just move on from this. I still have nightmares about Owen and I still have to see Flynn about it." Christian said.

"But, we won't force you to do something you really don't want to do. If you really don't want to talk to Dr Flynn, then we won't make you." Ana added.

"We just want you to be happy and it will mean a lot if you talk to someone about it." Christian finished off. Phoebe felt ganged up on but she could see where her parents where coming from. She knew if she didn't let it out, she never would and it would consume her. She slowly nodded.

"Ok, but when I'm ready. I want to spend time at home for a while. I was away for two weeks." She tried to lighten the mood. Her parents nodded.

"Ok, when you're ready. When do you think that will be?" Christian asked. Phoebe shrugged. He would never give up.

"At least until my legs better. That way if I need to make a quick escape I can." They laughed and Phoebe turned back to watch her brothers, indicating she was done talking about it. Christian didn't take his eyes off her. He was just glad that Owen didn't have the same affect on her than he did on him all those years ago.

While Christian took two years to talk again, Phoebe was only a week. Christian wouldn't accept anyone's help, Phoebe is. Christian was an angry, difficult and would never smile. After being home for a week Phoebe had managed to smile and laugh with her family, talking with them. He knew she was always fast at progressing, mainly with her education, but he was proud of how much of a step forward she had made so far.

One of the boys hit the ball too hard and it went flying in their direction, knocking Phoebe on the head before landing on her lap. It wasn't a very hard hit and she burst out laughing.

"Gee, boys if you wanted me to play, you could've just told me you were going to throw the ball over here!" she shouted, in between laughs.

"Sorry, sis!" Ted shouted. "Wanna throw it back?" Phoebe stood up, balancing on her right leg as she gave the perfect punch on the ball to send it back to the game. As she sat, Christian asked her to be careful but congratulated her on the perfect hit. She smiled at him, though it was only a small smile. Ana went back inside to help Gail with dinner; convinced her daughter would be fine with her husband.

They were both trying to find a way to talk about what happened after the show, though they both knew it was a mere insignificance now, given the circumstances. But they both felt they needed to clear the air. Christian was also trying to find out about her hearing. He was so convinced she didn't hear him while in the hospital and he wanted to understand why. However, before he had a chance she spoke up.

"Dad? Can we talk... about... before?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, we fell out. How can we be acting as if that never happened?" she asked, trying not to snap. He sighed.

"You're right, Phoebe. We did have a fallout. But then you were taken from us and that got pushed to the bottom of our problems. I understand if you still can't forgive me for what happened, but you need to know that I will always be here for you. And I will be here to help through this ordeal, ok?" she nodded. He shuffled closer but made no move to touch her. How he wished he could hold her close and make all her troubles go away like when she was a little girl. "Phoebe, I know you're scared. But I don't want you to be afraid of me or your mother helping you. Don't be afraid to let us in, ok?" she nodded again. He sat back in his seat and turned his attention back to his son's game.

"Daddy? I'm sorry I overreacted. Nothing is worse than the feeling I had over the last two weeks knowing I'd done nothing to forgive you."

"Phoebe, you were angry. If I had kept my promise, you wouldn't have felt like that. Your friend Kenny told me and your mother how you felt on that Monday you disappeared. Just know that I am never disappointed in you ok?" she looked at him like he'd grown three heads.

"You spoke to Kenny?"

"Yes. We told the school the situation, but gave strict instructions not to reveal anything. Only that you were ill or something like that. Kenny came by the house last week to see if you were ok. He seemed quite upset when we told him what happened. I think he cares for you.

"I know I only met him a few weeks ago, but I like him, dad."

"He was the only friend who came by to check on you."

"Wouldn't surprise me. Susan and Rebecca would have probably been worrying about me being contagious if they thought I was ill and, well, Ava's my only other close friend."

"She knew the circumstances and kept calling for updates. Kate and Elliot wouldn't let her out of their sight when they found out, only for school. And even then, she stayed inside until they rang her." She nodded.

"Daddy? I forgive you."

That was music to his ears.

**... ... ...**

That night, after everyone went to bed, Phoebe stayed awake. She was afraid if she closed her eyes, she would see that man. When she was in the hospital he haunted her sleep until she woke, gasping. However, by eleven, she underestimated how exhausted she still was from what happened and fell asleep.

It was a restless sleep.

It was around two in the morning, when she woke. Gasping she shot upright and realised she had screamed, when she felt that burn in the back of her throat. Luckily, everyone else's bedrooms were upstairs and you were unable to hear anything upstairs if noise was going on downstairs. That was quite handy for when Christian and Ana had fallout and would argue in Christians office before having a long, hard fucking session to know all is forgiven.

Looking around the room the teenager felt trapped. She needed to get out before she really found it difficult to breathe. Grabbing her crutches, she hopped out of the room as quickly as possible, relieved that the door was unlocked, and went towards the back door. The back door was two sliding glass door and she was surprised to find them unlocked, but took advantage and stepped outside.

She headed toward the back of the meadow. It was her safe haven and only place she could relax. No matter where she was, she liked to watch the water, even the still water in their indoor swimming pool. She thought about going to sit in there but there was something about the fresh air, wind blowing her hair behind her and the soft sounds of the ocean hitting the rocks along the sound. When she got there, she saw a sun lounger in her spot and smiled. Christian probably asked Taylor or another member of security to move one down there so when she was there during the day, she wouldn't have to worry about getting up off the floor with her leg the way it is. She sat down on it and enjoyed the breeze hitting her in her face as she did earlier. After a few deep breaths she truly knew she was home. She has never felt more free! Christian would have a coronary if he found her bed empty in the morning but she needed to be outside.

She didn't know how long she lay there before she fell asleep. It wasn't the most comfortable thing to sleep on or the warmest night to sleep outside, she was thankful she put on her long sleeved pyjamas, but it was the most peaceful sleep she'd had since being home so far. Her mind felt free. Or frozen. Maybe she couldn't have a bad dream because her brain was too busy trying to keep her warm instead of scaring her to death. Nevertheless, she had two peaceful hours of sleep.

She woke to someone grabbing hold of her hand. Turning to her right, she expected to see her father, but instead, her mother sat on the edge of the lounger. Phoebe didn't pull her hand away, she'd learnt to accept that over the last week or so, but she did freeze. Ana was sitting so close; she was nearly touching her, and was smiling.

"Phoebe? What are you doing out here?" she asked gently. Phoebe shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Bad dream?"

"You could say that."

"Want to talk about it?" Phoebe shook her head. "Ok. When you're ready. But you know it's really cold out here." Looking down Phoebe saw she had a blanket over her. "Taylor was doing his nightly checks around the grounds to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary and saw you. He got you the blanket and then came to tell me. I swear that man knows when I'm on my bathroom breaks." Phoebe giggled.

"You're not mad?" she asked. Ana shook her head.

"No and neither would your father be, if he knew."

"Are you going to tell him?" Ana shook her head.

"Not if you don't want me to. But we will need to discuss why you're sleeping on a sun lounger at the far end of the meadow at five o'clock in the morning."

"Is it five already? When I checked my alarm clock it was two. And I have no idea how long I was asleep before you ask. I was awake watching the water before I drifted off." Ana smiled at her daughter.

In all honesty, Phoebe couldn't believe she had spent so much time out in the cold night air. As she thought about it, she began to think that she should be afraid to be cold after spending so long in that cold room. Maybe it was because outside, she knew she had more freedom and she was embracing it. She looked at Ana and thought about what to say. Not wanting to worry or stress her out, Phoebe told half the truth.

"Mum, I just had a bad dream and wanted some air. I'm fine, honestly. I'll probably go in soon anyway." Ana just nodded but didn't move. "Won't dad worry if you're not in bed when he wakes up?"

"Probably. But he'll understand and I want to make sure you're ok."

"Mum, I know you care, but don't get too stressed out over me. You've got the baby to worry about."

"It's my job to worry about you, Cupcake. I'm your mum." Ana said, softly but sternly. Looking over at the ocean she saw the sunlight peeking over the water in the distance. Checking her watch she saw it was gone six. "Looks like the suns rising. Do you want to watch it before going inside?" Phoebe smiled and nodded. Ana smile back and sat in the lounger next to her daughter, watching the new day start.

**... ... ...**

Christian woke to find the spot next him empty. Looking towards the bathroom he saw the door was open but the light wasn't on and there was no indication that Ana was in there. The door to her closet was closed so he knew she wasn't in there. When he climbed out of bed, he grabbed a t-shirt and slipped it over his head, as he was only wearing his pyjama bottoms, before making his way downstairs to see if she had decided to get breakfast and not disturb him. After finding that she wasn't in the kitchen or anywhere in the house, he called Taylor who told him she was outside last time he saw her.

Making his way toward the back of his family's meadow, he found Ana and Phoebe sitting on the sun loungers he had moved down there, talking.

"I love watching the sunrise," Phoebe said.

"It is truly remarkable isn't it?" Ana replied. He didn't hear a response so he assumed Phoebe nodded. "What are you thinking, Cupcake?"

"I'm really home. I'm safe now. But I still can't get their faces out of my head."

"I know this is hard, but you probably never will. But, it's going to be ok. They're not going to harm you again. Your father will not let them near you. You know how he feels about safety."

"But he was the one who hired Barrell. And Barrell left me. How do I know dads not going to make the same mistake next time?"

"I know, because a, he will probably not let you out of his sight again and b, he will triple background check everyone we will ever come into contact with, especially security. You should have seen him, baby, he was going mad with worry for you. Blamed himself for Barrell abandoning you when it wasn't his fault."

"Mum, tell me honestly. What happened with Barrell?" Christian knew she would start asking questions eventually.

"Well, he was fired-"

"No, I mean what happened that day? Where was he?" Christian heard Ana sigh.

"Christian? Want to tell her?" she asked. How she knew he was there, he didn't know. He stepped out from behind the tree he was hiding behind. Ana looked at him and she tapped her watch. She knew what time he would have woken up and gone looking for her and it wouldn't have taken long to find her. He sat down next to his wife and looked at his daughter.

"Phoebe are you sure you want to know, now?" she nodded and he sighed. "Ok. Barrell left his post to meet up with an old friend of his not long before you were let out of your classroom. You weren't to know he wasn't there. And the text sent to your phone was sent by his friend not him. Understand?" he asked to make sure she was clear with what happened. "Phoebe, just know none of this is your fault, ok? It was quite a believable trick, you wouldn't have known better. Don't worry about a new guard yet, though, because, like your mother said, I will be triple checking everyone's background checks from now on. I don't want you to worry about a thing right now. Except breakfast." She smiled. Controlling dad was never far away. After helping up Ana and handing Phoebe her crutches, they made their way up to the house. It was Sunday, so Christian let the boys stay in bed late.

Gail was up cooking pancakes and put a plate in front of Phoebe once she was sat down. However, she didn't move to eat them straight away, which annoyed Christian.

"Phoebe, you need to eat. The doctor said you were malnourished when you were in hospital."

"Christian!" Ana scolded.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know Phoebe's had problems with food lately, but after going nearly two weeks of not getting enough food, if any, I'm not going to sit here and let her not eat. Come on, please, Phoebe. Eat up."

"What happened to Carly?" she suddenly asked ignoring everything her father just said.

"What?" he asked confused. She repeated her question and he sighed. "I'll tell you about Carly once you've eaten some breakfast. Please Phoebe, I can't stand to see you like this." He pleaded with a soft tone. She nodded and tucked into her pancakes that were somehow covered in chocolate chips and chocolate sauce, just how she liked it. She smiled when she found that she had cleared her plate, really easily. Christian smiled at her before telling her about Carly. "Carly was found at the house and was arrested along with her uncle and Owen. Though from what I've heard, in her conversations with your friend Nicky, she played some part in what happened. We don't need to worry; my dad will keep us updated on what's going on with them."

"We're not going to the trials?" she would have though Christian would want to go to make sure they all get what they deserve.

"No, Phoebe, we're not. Unless you get called in, but there's enough evidence to send them down without you, apparently." Phoebe nodded and was glad. She didn't want to see any of them after everything that happened. The changed the subject of conversation and before they knew it. The boys had joined them downstairs. There was one subject, however, that had been on her mind since she'd been back. Even while in the hospital it was on her mind but no-one had mentioned anything.

"Dad? How's Aunt Mia?" this took both Christian and Ana by surprise, though they then became surprised that they were surprised. Mia and Phoebe were close and if she didn't pull through, Phoebe would be in pieces.

"Aunt Mia's fine, Bee. She's been going to therapy and it's going well. She hasn't had a bad day in weeks and she's been a complete pain in the ass missing you." Christian said, causing Phoebe to laugh. "If you want, we can go and see her later? Or we can bring her here, if she's up to it?"

"Really?" Phoebe eyes lit up. Ana smiled the biggest smile she had smile in a long time.

"Yeah, dad! Can we go and see Aunt Mia? I am sick of the sight of this house!" Ted said. Phoebe was confused.

"Why are you sick of the sight of this house?"

"Dad hasn't let any of us out in case anything happened." Nick said.

"You, know, I don't why you're moaning," James added, "we go out of going to school for two weeks,"

"Yeah, because home school is so much better than hanging out with your friends." Ted said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, poor babies," Phoebe said as if she was talking to a small child. Ashley walked over to her and she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. He didn't wrap his arms around her; however, as he was afraid she would pull away. "But, yeah, if Mia's up for it, I'd love to see her."

"Ok, I'll ring my mum and ask." Christian said, leaving the breakfast bar, taking out his BlackBerry.

"If you boys want to tag along, you better go and get dressed," Ana said, looking at her sons attire. They all ran upstairs once they'd finished eating to get dressed. "And you, missy. We can't have you going out in your night dress. Do you need any help?" Phoebe shook her head as Christian came back.

"Mum said it's fine to go round and Mia is very excited to see you. I did ask if they were able to come here but Mia hasn't long been up and is still exhausted. We'll go around for lunch, ok?" she nodded. "That's my girl, go and get dressed then and I'll come and find you when we're ready to leave." She hopped down the hall quickly to find something to wear and Christian turned back to his wife, who stood to wrap her arms around his waist.

"You are full of surprises, Mr Grey," she said.

"What do you mean?" she gave him a knowing look.

"After the incident I had with Jack you wouldn't let me leave the house. Now, you're letting Phoebe go round to your parents to visit Mia. Thank you,"

"Ana, I'm allowing her to go because she's been locked up long enough because of those two men. I don't want to say no to her going out if I can help it and I know she'll be safe round my parents. And I take the lack of sons down here as they've gone to get dressed because they'll be joining us?" Ana nodded and grinned. Christian grinned back, though he wasn't sure why. After he sent her upstairs to get dressed, he called Taylor and asked him to get the seven person car ready. He thought he'd drive his family as they hadn't all travelled together in a while and he wanted to keep them all safe, though he did decide to have Taylor and Sawyer follow them just in case anything happened.

**... ... ...**

It was just after one when the family of seven arrived at Grace and Carrick's home in Bellevue. Ana and Christian hopped out of the car as Grace opened the front door and watched as Teddy climbed out followed by Nick then folding down the back seat to let out James and Ashley out of the other two backseats. Christian was holding Phoebe's crutches and she climbed out the other side.

She smiled when she saw her grandparents standing in the doorway, greeting her mother and brothers before turning to her.

"Hi, Phoebe," Grace said, smiling. Phoebe smiled back.

"Hi, grandma," she said. Grace gasped, shocked and looked at Christian who just shrugged and grinned.

"You're talking!" she gasped. Phoebe just nodded. Carrick stepped forward.

"Hey kiddo," he said. "How're you feeling?"

"I'll be ok. I have mum and dad and I know I'm safe now." She replied, not wanting to talk about it. "Where's Aunt Mia?" Grace nodded towards the house.

"She's just finishing preparing lunch so maybe we better go in before she waste's all her energy running to find us," she said, leading everyone inside.

**... ... ...**

Mia was just finishing putting salad on the table in the garden when the family arrived. As soon as she saw Phoebe she broke into a giant grin. She greeted them calmly, a very un-Mia thing to do.

"Hi guys!" she said happily. Looking at Phoebe she asked, "And how are you missy?" Phoebe shrugged and smiled at her favourite aunt. "Ok, well dads just got to start the barbeque, then we can eat," Mia squealed happily. She didn't mention anything, but she had a surprise for her brother and his family. Once everyone was sat down, she sent a quick text and moments later, Kate, Elliot and Ava appeared in the doorway of the back garden.

"Phoebe!" Ava squealed happily running forward to sit next to her cousin.

"Ava?" Phoebe squealed back confused.

"Mia?" Christian said.

"I thought it'd be nice for the family to have lunch together," Mia said defensively. Kate sat down next to Ana and Elliot knelt down next to his niece asking how she was feeling. She smiled and said she was fine but said she could hug him or Ava or anyone. Ava sat down next to her best friend and leant in to whisper in her ear.

"Kenny misses you." She said. Phoebe turned to face her.

"What? Kenny?" Ava nodded.

"Yeah, he's been going crazy without you being in school. You were his only friend after all,"

"Were? He's made some friends?" Phoebe asked hopeful.

"Yeah. I figured since you liked him and Mr Ryan told us both to look after him that I should be nice and get to know him a bit better. You know, he's not that bad. Quite good looking too and that accent is gorgeous." Phoebe laughed. "I've missed you, so much, Bee. I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Phoebe asked confused. Ava hadn't done anything wrong.

"I shouldn't have let you go to the other gate on your own. I should've suspected that something was up; you never have to meet your dad at that gate and I should've realised that." Tears formed in Ava's eyes.

"Ava! Shut up. It's not your fault what happened. It's not anyone's fault so don't blame yourself. I just want to forget about it." Phoebe said honestly. Ava nodded and wiped her tears away and leant in for a hug but Phoebe quickly moved away and stood up, causing everyone to look at her.

"Phoebe? You alright?" Christian asked. She nodded and sat back down mumbling an apology to Ava who mumbled one back. Though watching the two girls together broke Ana's heart, knowing she was too afraid to hug someone she's always been so close to. A tear slid down her cheek and Christian reached over to wipe it away. "It'll be ok, baby," he whispered in her ear. She just nodded and put her head on his shoulder.

After they all finished eating lunch, Christian was pleased to see Phoebe ate all of her, plus extras, Christian stood up to make an announcement.

"I know the last two weeks have been horrible for everyone. Especially Phoebe, but I'm so pleased that we are all back together." He said before turning to face his daughter. "Phoebe, if I could turn back time, I would. But you're home now and you're safe and I promise that I will work even harder to protect you. And if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here. And you have the rest of the family here for you too. Never forget that, Cupcake, ok?" she nodded, her cheeks going red with embarrassment with the whole family looking at her. Before she knew it, everyone was raising their glasses to welcome her home. She smiled at how their glasses contained juice or soda, which was odd as they usually had wine or champagne. Christian smiled when he saw her smile and sat back down next to his wife who whispered that she loved him with all her heart.

**... ... ...**

That night, Phoebe went to bed happy. Not a lot had changed with her family and she was comforted to know they were _all_ willing to be there for her, not just her parents. Mia wasn't any worse than she was two weeks ago and was fighting hard against the cancer and Ava was her usual loquacious self. Her heart broke at the sight of her grandmother's face when all she offered was a hand shake when they left. She'd heard how hard it was for Grace when Christian was growing up; not being able to hold him when he cried or had a nightmare. She really wanted to wrap her arms around her and apologise, but she knew that would take time.

After she applied some cream to her burns on her chest and tried to reach round to her back, she slipped on her pyjamas and climbed into bed, laying her crutches underneath the bed slightly. Grace had used her doctor privileges to get her some special cream that helps to heal burns that wouldn't scar too badly. There would still be scars but they wouldn't be as bad as Christian's. If only the cream had developed when he was a child.

She didn't know how long she lay staring at the ceiling before she fell asleep. It was another restless sleep.

Owen's face was looming over her again. He was still smoking and drinking and it made her feel sick. She wanted to throw up. Next thing she knew was the burn on her yet again, causing her to cry out in pain.

"PHOEBE!" a voice shouted. It was a comforting voice, a trusting voice. She loved that voice. Her eyes shot open when he shook her shoulder and she was looking up into her father's grey eyes. She was too scared to bother about the hand on her shoulder. In fact, it was comforting.

"Daddy?" she cried.

"Hey, shhh, it's ok." He soothed, lifting his hand to stroke her hair. She closed her eyes and froze but didn't stop him. She wanted her father to comfort her. "Nothing's going to happen to you, now. I promise."

"He was there. I could see his face. It was so real," she continued to cry.

"He's not here, baby. He'll never get near you again."

"I can still feel the burn."

"I know, Cupcake. But it'll get easier. I promise." She suddenly looked up to him and asked how he would know. "Phoebe, you've seen my scars. That's what he did to me when I was a child." He took a deep breath and told her about his birth mother. "You know my mother didn't look after me very well but what you didn't know was she did nothing to stop men from beating me. I was only four years old when she died and at the time Owen was with her. He used to hurt me like he hurt you and I'm so sorry for everything he's done to you."

"Dad, it's not your fault." She sniffed. "What're you doing in here anyway?"

"I heard you screaming."

"From upstairs?"

"No. I came down to get a drink when I heard you. I had to make sure you were ok." It was the half truth. He was downstairs for a drink but that was an hour ago. He decided to check on Phoebe and sat watching her sleep when she started having a nightmare. However, she accepted his excuse and made to lie back down.

"Daddy? Please don't leave me," she asked, looking like a young child. He nodded and climbed onto the bed next to her. He smiled when she lay her head on his chest and was tempted to wrap his arm around her shoulders but resisted as he didn't know how she would react. She was like him in the sense that she had to make to contact first. Within minute she was asleep and he followed not long after, thinking how she needed to see Flynn sooner rather than later.

**... ... ...**

**Thanks for reviews**

**dancemom33  
luckylucy912  
emi17  
Christian618  
MrsCTGrey  
C-bride  
charhamblin  
Jpinzer  
xNoonie  
Shelley123  
Helenbegum  
Fangirl44  
kaycad742**  
**DB (Guest)  
ilovechristianandgideon  
arianna (Guest)  
Jessica (Guest)  
Arianna (Guest)  
3 Guests**


End file.
